


Little Blessings

by Magical_andFanatical_Zi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #PoorExtraVictorNikiforov20k17, #ProudForYakov20k17, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Big Brother Yuri, ChrisIsEnamored, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Yuuri, Grandma Lilia, Grandpa Yakov, M/M, Mama Victor, Mature Katsuki Yuuri, Past Child Abuse, Should I include Chris' boyfriend?, Slight Separation Anxiety, VictorIsTryin, Yakov is the man!, Yuuri spelled as "Yuri", and humor(?), insane madness of fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_andFanatical_Zi/pseuds/Magical_andFanatical_Zi
Summary: At 19, Yuri was going to graduate High School and will leave the country to Detriot, America to train under Celestino. One night he went out for a run only to stumble upon an encounter that might change him for better... or for worse?Or Aternative Title: Yuri adopts a little girl





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice nor it’s Characters but I do own the OCs
> 
> Warnings: Not so graphic description (at least to me) of blood and pain(?) and Depictions of Child Abuse.
> 
> P.S. UnBeta-ed (yeah I don't have a beta reader)

 

* * *

 

**_**_I was only 19 when I first encountered someone who would change everything…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

It was a dark and silent night when Yuri Katsuki decided to ran around the streets of Hasetsu. He couldn’t sleep at all that night with High School ending and him going to America soon to continue his studies and train under his coach’s, Celestino Cialdini’s, watch. He felt restless, what was only a few months away was becoming something that was approaching too fast for Yuri. He couldn’t help the rising fear and uncertainties jumping to his throat.

 

__‘I’m going to leave everyone behind… for a dream I might not reach.’_ _

__

__‘Who am I to skate on the same ice as Victor?’_ _

__

__‘I’ll only bring disappointment back…I’m a failure.’_ _

__

Swallowing back the bitter tears as swilling dark thoughts drown out his reasoning, he hadn’t realize that he was already at the urbanized areas in his small and quiet town until a couple brushed by jolting him out of his thoughts.

 

“Move it brat!” The man briskly said as he and the girl, presumably his wife, quickly went out as soon as they came.

 

They disappeared before Yuri could even utter an apology.

 

__‘Weird…’_ _

__

Without another thought Yuri resumed his run until something caught his attention. Frozen on the spot, he stood still silently waiting. It was faint but he could almost hear…whimpering(?) and a few sniffles. Alarmed, Yuri looked around the empty roads, straining his ears for any sound until his gaze landed on a lone alleyway beside him.

 

Dread. A cold creeping emotion seeping it’s way into his bones as he slowly made his way into the dark recesses of the alleyway. A soft wail the only motivation as he could make out a lump on the ground. Coming closer he stopped at the sight unfolded before him.

 

Blood.

 

Bruises.

 

Fear.

 

A hand clamped his mouth as the small lump- no **_**_child_**_** , was shying away from him furthering their pain. Their eyes shined brightly under the dim light and he saw fear, desperation, hurt and oh god blood.

 

__‘Oh God, Oh God, ohgodohgodohgod’_ _

__

It broke Yuri right then and there as he hastily moved forward only to meet with a yelp of fear stopping him in his tracks. Slowly he moved closer as if approaching a cornered animal and with a soft but steady voice, he called out to them.

 

“Hey, it’s okay…” swallowing a lump in his throat and blinking back tears he crouched down, “I won’t hurt you. Let me help you.”

 

Wary, the child stared straight at him as if looking directly at his soul. Slowly, he held out his hand towards them. Slow and hesitant, they took his hand as he carefully pulled them towards him. On closer inspection it was a young girl basically a toddler. She was so small and unnaturally skinny. Bruises and scars painting her arms and face. Luckily the bleeding on her back had stopped. He didn’t even want to think of the possibility of more covering her body. Her frame shaking as she clutched onto his shirt like a lifeline as tears spilled out.

 

“I-It hurts…”

 

Her soft words brought adrenaline into his body as Yuri gently picked her and ran. He ran like crazy as he headed for the hospital. Maybe he should have called an ambulance or the police or even a __taxi__ but at that time what mattered was the little girl in his grasp was safe and GOD DAMMIT he __will__ see to it himself. Somewhere along the way she was dozing off.

 

“No no no no no no, stay awake for me. Please, just stay awake just a little while longer. Oh God please!” Clutching her closer he sped faster into the hospital in sight. Dashing in, Yuri didn’t care if he made a ruckus or woke some patients up. The child needed medical attention asap!

 

The desk clerk quickly saw the injured child and the trepidation in his eyes. She quickly called the nurses and doctors in action but the moment they tried to take the child all hell broke loose.

 

Screams and shouts echoed the white walls of the place as the child clutched onto Yuri. Taking her away from Yuri only caused her to agitate her wounds, reopening closed ones and hurting herself further. It broke Yuri’s heart to see the distrust and fear in her eyes at the people around her. She was close to having a panic attack.

 

“Shh, shhh, I’m here, I’m here.” Yuri whispered as he quickly tried to calm the terrified child in his arms.

 

“No one will hurt you. ****I won’t let them****. You’re safe, you’re okay. They’re here to help. I’ll be here.” Slowly, she calmed down but only held Yuri tighter and closer seeping some blood into his shirt.

 

Without any choice, Yuri went with the doctors as they checked on the little girl. It was a slow and difficult process since she wouldn’t leave his side. Yuri had the front view to the multiple scars around her small body. He could already taste the bile threatening to come out at the tip of his tongue.

 

__‘Who would do such a thing? To a CHILD no less!’_ _

__

After treating her and bandaging her torso, she finally fell asleep on Yuri’s chest. Looking at the young child he thought of what happened earlier. Sighing, he picked his phone and called someone he knew.

 

__Ring…_ _

__

__Ring…_ _

__

“Hello?” A woman’s voice answered.

 

“Cousin Yuki?” Yuri whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on him.

 

“Yuri? What made you call? Not that I mind or anything but you do know that it’s working hours for me. I’m doing over time right now.”

 

“I know it’s just,” biting his lower lip he asked, “W-what would happen if a child were to be abandoned?”

 

A pause then a thoughtful hum was heard through his phone.

 

“Well, said child would then be institutionalized.” A slight gasp made it’s way as his hands shook.

 

He’s heard many stories of child abuse in institutions in Japan and how detrimental to a child psychology it could lead.

 

“Yuri, what is going on?” The frown in her voice was so evident that he could practically see it.

 

“I-I found a little girl, injured in an alleyway. I think she was abandoned and abused. She…she wouldn’t let anyone take her away from me.”

 

“Yuri,” Her voice choked, “she’s not going to make it if someone doesn’t take her. You **_**_know_**_** how our government works on these cases.”

 

“I know,”

 

He knows. He __knows__  how they work and it sickens him to the core. He knows how they’ll try and reconnect her to her blood family, how they’ll try to have them take her back. He __knows__ how they’ll bring her into an institution and further abuse would be ensured. He __knows__ that her biological parents will always have their reign over her. He can’t in good conscience let that happen, not if he has something to say about this.

 

“That’s why I’m going to adopt her.”

 

“ _ _Yuri,__ you’re 19, __19,__ ” She stresses, “The legal age is 20.”

 

“That’s where you come in. You always did like a new challenge.” A small tired smile crept up to Yuri’s face. A sigh then resignation came as she accepted.

 

“You’re lucky that this is a relatively new case that comes with extra baggage. The government would love to sweep it under the rug and with a willing adopter it will be the perfect condition for them. Usually it would take months before you have her but considering the circumstances and my connections plus being the best child services… well services. You can get her by morning.”

 

“Thank you.” Relieved, Yuri absentmindedly caressed the sleeping child’s hair.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whateves.”

 

With that the call ended. Yuri looked at his phoned once more only to realized that it was passed midnight. Welp, he could say goodbye to his sleep right now. Squirms and sobs then took his attention away from his phone as the little girl in his arms was having a nightmare.

 

Quickly, he gently tried to wake her up as he whispered soft reassurance. With a jolt, she woke up in a silent scream as she backed away from Yuri. Wide blown eyes, she looked around until her gaze landed on Yuri’s concerned look.

 

“Are you-” Before even finishing his sentence, she jumped onto him, clutching his shirt. The shock dying down as he could return the embrace, holding her into place.

 

They were silent in that position for a long moment until Yuri cleared his throat causing the little girl to gaze up on him curiously.

 

“My name’s Yuri Katsuki. What’s yours?” He asked as softly as he could.

 

“Wendy.”

 

A small smile graced his lips as he re-positioned the girl into a more comfortable position for the both of them. Another moment of silence passed them before Yuri broke it once more.

 

“W-would you like to come home with me?” At Wendy’s wide eyed look he hastily adds, “Of course, it’s only if you want to and I may be assuming things but then you held onto me and all that. If you do then I promise that I will never hurt you or anything! I would try to make sure you have the best life, you would love my parents and my sister Mari will do everything to keep you safe as well and and…”

 

He was rambling, he knows he is but he didn’t know what to do. From Wendy’s point of view he was a stranger and things were going a little to fast but he needed to assure her that he would never repeat what her parents did.

 

Clutching on his shirt tighter she shakily asks, “Y-You want me? E-even if I’m… useless?”

 

Tears welled up into her eyes once more and Yuri firmly looked at her.

 

“You are not useless.” Yuri resolutely says but the uncertain look remained.

 

“If you’re sure…” A small twitch of a smile graced Yuri’s mouth as he nodded.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

The nurse kindly gave Yuri an extra shirt seeing the other one had some blood stains on it. Yuri was glad since it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with stares looking like he murdered someone. It was 3 in the morning and he already sent Mari and his mom a text saying that he’ll be bringing home someone and that he’ll explain when he gets home.

 

Looking back at the sleeping child, he wondered how he’ll ever manage. Shaking his head and thoughts away, Yuri silently awaits the arrival of his cousin. She came by not long after with the doctor and some documents.

 

“Hey Yuri, how are you?” She asked gazing at the young girl on the hospital bed.

 

With a shrug, he could only twitched his mouth up in a smile only ending up looking more of a grimace. “It’s been as fine as it gets with me being sleep deprived.”

 

A nod of understanding was her only reply as she gestured to the doctor beside her.

 

“This is Doctor Higarashi, a pediatrician and children psychologist. He’ll be the one to give you pointers on what to do and not to do for children surviving abuse.”

 

The doctor nodded as he locked gazes with Yuri. They quietly went out of the room where they fully discussed some paperwork and a run through of a parent orientation. It took two hours for them to finally sorted everything out. A nurse then came by and gave Yuri the green light for Wendy’s discharge. After a signing some more papers and getting some ointments for her scars, he decided to wait for the little girl to wake up before taking her back home.

 

After another hour of waiting, the young child groggily woke up and immediately flinched. Her shoulder’s tensed up as if something might happen caused Yuri to frown.

 

__‘What life has she been living?’_ _

__

He waits for Wendy to spot him before he could make any moves on his own. The last thing he wants to do is startle her. Once she saw him, a brief cloud of confusion washed over before recognition followed up. Yuri offered her a small smile as she fidgets under his soft gaze.

 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked as gently as possible, leaning over close but not enough to corner her in any way. A beat of silence then a nod as she reaches out to grab the hem of his shirt.

 

Contented with what he got, Yuri gently grab her hand in what he only hopped was in a reassuring squeeze.

 

* * *

 

It was 6:30 when Yuri arrived back home carrying a sleeping Wendy. She dozed off on the way to the inn. Opening the sliding doors, Yuri was met with the worried frown on his mother’s face and Mari’s wide eyed look.

 

“Yuri-kun? What’s going on?” His mother quietly asked, afraid to wake the young girl up.

 

Stepping forward, she made her way to touch the child in his arms but stopped and let her hand hover over her sleeping form. Eyebrows scrunched in indecision on whether to touch her or not.

 

“C-can I just put her in my room before I explain anything.” Yuri asked. His shoulder slumped forward as the events of tonight came running back to him. For a moment, it looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

 

“We’ll be in the family dinning room if you’re done.” His mother gently said as Mari went with him to his room.

 

Gently laying Wendy down and tucking her in, he glanced at his sister watching him from the door frame with an unreadable expression. Sparing Wendy one more glance, he then headed to his family’s private dinning room.

 

There were hush whispers of concerns from both of his parents as he neared the dining room. Once he entered, they both stopped talking as they turned their attentions onto him. They watched as Yuri uncomfortably sat across them. Mari leaned against the entrance, waiting for Yuri to start his tale.

 

“I-I,” Yuri croaked as a flash of an image of the alleyway made it’s way to his mind, “She was hurt.” Tears welled up as he swallowed hard.

 

“She w-was left there, broken…” choking up on his next words, Yuri bowed his head into his hands as his shoulders shook.

 

The feelings of fear, horror and dread came reeling back in full force. His family watched him worriedly as they patiently wait for him to collect himself.

 

“Deep breaths Yuri, deep breaths.” Mari hushed beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. “We’ll take it slow.”

 

Shaking his head, Yuri looked back up to meet the worried gazes of his parents.

“No, I-I need to do this. Otherwise I w-won’t be able to n-next time.” He stuttered as he took a long shuddering breath.

 

“I-I found her in an alleyway, she was hurt and bleeding. She was abandoned, left there alone and I was the only person who saw her. I immediately brought her to the hospital and she just clung to me. Oh god I thought she…that she…” Yuri trailed off as tears spilled over. He never **_**_ever_**_** wanted to think about what might have happen.

 

Mari, the ever grounding support he had was firmly by her side. Her expression remaining neutral and his parents on the other hand sat there silently horrified. His father had a wide eyed expression and his mother had a hand covering her mouth as glassy eyes stared back at him.

 

“And the scars, God if you saw those scars and I was worried. She didn’t trust anyone else. I had to literally be with her cause she couldn’t be alone with the doctors without screaming in __fear__. **_**_Fear_**_**. I then called my cousin, you know the one who specialized in child services? She told me she was going to be institutionalized. You’ve __seen__ what happens to children who grew up there. I just- I couldn’t…I-”

 

Yuri looked down, seemingly at a lost for words.

 

“so, I adopted her.”

 

__‘I adopted her.’_ _

__

Yuri’s last thought suddenly have more weight to them compared to before. His eyes then widened in realized fear as the implication of those words weighed down on him. His hands then found itself pulling his hair as he bowed low to the table.

 

__‘I’m going to be the one who’ll have to take care of her. I can’t do that I can’t even take care of myself properly and-’_ _

__

Before his thoughts took a deeper dive into darker depths, a familiar warmth encased him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Distantly, his brain registered that it was his mother hugging him. Her hold tightened and he could feel a cold wetness on his shoulder.

 

“What you did… was not wrong, Yuri-kun.”

 

His mother’s words stopped time for him. It felt like hours before she pulled away looking directly at him. With tear stained cheeks and a bright smile, she looked proud.

 

He didn’t understand. What ever did he do to warrant such a look?

 

Turning to his father, he inhaled sharply. The proud look of his father only made him feel even more undeserving of it.

 

Calmly, his father placed a grounding hand on his shoulder and gently he said, “What you did last night was something to be proud of son. You saved that girl’s life. You gave her a better chance at living when others would simply ignore her. I’m glad we raised such wonderful boy.”

 

Tears fell once more as Yuri tried vehemently to wipe it away.

 

“But I- I’m not…I __can’t__ …”

 

“We’re always here to help you, little bro. You know that. We’ll help you in any way we can.” Turning to his sister, he saw the supportive gaze and smile of his big sister.

 

“Nee-san…”

 

Looking back at his family, he can’t help but smile. He really have such a wonderful family. He can only hope to be like this for Wendy and if he can, then that would be good enough for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story and I tried to accurate as possible but it ain't cutting it out for me. This is fanfiction anyways and I just twisted the process or laws a bit to fit my story. Welp, then again our fandom has interracial gay couples so I'm sure it's fine.
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> You can Scream, Ask or Talk to me in Tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is slowly bringing Wendy into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice nor its characters.
> 
> Warning: Depictions of Child Abuse and slight Panic attacks
> 
> Thank you for your support everyone! I fuels me to know that others enjoys this as much as I do <3
> 
> Unbeta

 

* * *

 

After the emotional confrontation, Yuri finds himself facing his excited family. It made him smile knowing that they were eager to get to know Wendy while welcoming her into their little family. He knows that they’ll be good to her, without a doubt, though, he does remind them to take things slow. She’s still adjusting after all, we wouldn’t want to overwhelm her on the first meeting.

 

With a smile and a light clap, his mother exclaimed, “Ah! Yuuri-kun, you’ve had a long night. Go to the onsen, relax and get some sleep. Mari will call for you when breakfast is ready.”

 

A grateful smile was all he could manage as he did just that. He’s adrenaline dying down from all the drama happening left him with the slowly dawning exhaustion in his body and mind. Honestly, it’s a wonder to know how he haven’t collapsed or dozed off in the hot springs yet. After a nice refreshing bath, he went back into his room only to be greeted at the sight a sleeping child on his bed.

 

_‘I almost forgot she was sleeping in my room.’_

__

Scratching the back of his head, he tried to look for other places he could comfortable sleeping at. Sighing, he grabbed a blanket in his closet and sat on the floor, leaning at the bed frame. Looking at the little girl, he heard soft rhythmic breaths and saw the furrowed expression on her face. Brushing the strands off her face, he softly gazes at the young child. Petting her head tenderly, he watched as she leaned into the touch almost longingly. Yuri has to admit that the sight tugged at his heart strings. He couldn’t even fathom how someone could be cruel to such a cute child.

 

Sighing once more, he tried to get comfortable as one can on the floor before he gently closes his eyes. Sleep grasping him swiftly as he fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

There were no scary things when Wendy woke up. Only warmth and a strange feeling greeted her as she raises from her laying position. Even with her sight being blurry, she could see- no **_**_knows_**_** , that she was in an unfamiliar place. Fear jumped into her eyes as she sees that nothing here is anything familiar. Terror and anticipation reflexively bombarded her senses as she held herself in the only protective manner she could.

 

_‘Will mommy and daddy come here? Where’s Yuri? A-am I going to be punished?’_

__

Tears flew freely as the worse thoughts seemed to held her captive. She cried silently in fear that someone might hear her cause if someone hears it’ll be bad _badbadbadbad._  She’ll get hurt and she doesn’t want to be hurt since it’s painful and there’s always so much **_**_pain_**_**.

__

_‘He left, I-I did something bad, didn’t I? He hates me, ****hehatesmehehatesmehehatesme!** ** I’m so ****stupid** ** and ****useless** ** and just ****wrongwrongwrong!** ** ’ _

__

She pulled her hair in a painful grip as she curled up into a fetal position. Rocking back and forth as a frenzy of emotions seized her mind. A soft rustle was enough to froze her over. Heart rapidly beating so loud in her ears as she waits for shouts, anger, screams or anything **_**_loud_**_** , then a sigh and more rustling was heard. Shutting her eyes tightly to the point she saw white while feeling the slow growing burn in her chest, she slowly turns to her side with a fear-stricken heart.

 

__‘Yuri!’_ _

__

She immediately lunges forward in relief, jolting Yuri from his slumber as she grabbed hold of the boy who made he feel ****safe**** and okay. Her frame shook as more tears flowed down, whispering apologies.

 

She clutched his shirt as tightly as she could even as she felt the warm and big hand on top of her head. The burning sensation almost unbearable as her throat itches.

 

“Wendy, breathe!” Yuri’s says in soft urgency.

 

It was then that Wendy realizes that she had been holding her breath for a while now. Finally, she inhaled and coughed as snot and tears flowed. She wheezed for air and suddenly she feels even more choked than before and that scares her.

 

Hands cupping her face gently guided her to meet warm brown eyes of the boy who promised safety.

 

“Follow me, okay? Inhale.” She did as instructed as she held in air.

 

“Exhale.” She then let her breathe out. The process repeated while Yuri says kind words to her.

 

“That’s good, just like that.” Yuri crooned hugging her in place. “Good girl, just like that.”

 

After a while she calmed down and regained her breathing but then footsteps where heard. A sharp intake of air as the expression of fear gripped her. She hid in the crook of Yuri’s neck as she waits. Everything deaf to her except for those footsteps. She could feel Yuri shaking his head and then the soft fading taps of footsteps. Once they’re gone her hold on Yuri slackened the tiniest bit. The tension on her shoulders’ lightening but not completely gone.

 

They stayed in silence like that for a while.

 

__‘Good, it’s quiet. Quiet means good. Means that I’m safe.’_ _

__

Yuri was rubbing circles on her back and she clung to him but after more comforting caresses, she reluctantly relaxes in Yuri’s hold.

 

“Are you feeling better?” She could her hesitance in his voice as he asked.

 

Cautiously, she pulled away to nod. He looked at Wendy in a way she’s never seen anyone looked at her before.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Her shoulders hunched forward in shame as she stared at her hands. It was shaking. Another hand, one much bigger than hers clasped her own making her notice how cold her hands were.

 

“I-I thought you left me…” She murmured but in the dead of silence in the room, it projected loud and clear to Yuri’s ears, “I thought I did something bad a-and that you hated me.”

 

Tears were threatening to fall once again as she waited for a slap or a reprimand or anything. She was being stupid again.

 

A hand was placed at the back of her head making her flinch in anticipation but it only pulled her towards Yuri’s chest as his other arm wrapped securely around her small body. I was warm and nice. She can feel Yuri’s cheek resting on top of her head and it felt like she was grounded for once in her life.

 

“I would never leave you and I would never hate you. Understand?”

 

Wendy stiffened as she nodded, she understands but wouldn’t believe and somehow it felt like Yuri knows. His grip tightened slightly but not in a suffocating way.

 

“It’s okay. We’ll take it slow.”

 

She’d like that. After another moment of silence, Yuri spoke up quietly.

 

“My parents made breakfast. I’m sure you’re hungry right?” She nodded a bit hesitantly then Yuri continues, “I told you about them remember? With Mari, my sister, are my parents and they’d all want to meet you. I know that they’ll love you.”

 

Something clenches in Wendy’s heart at those honey words. She hug Yuri close and buried her face into his chest. “How can they love a useless child?”

 

“!… Wendy, you’re not useless. Don’t say that about yourself.” She could feel the tremble in his voice. Looking up she was faced to face with same glassy eyes as that reflected her own.

 

Yuri looked to be holding back tears as he forced a crooked smile…for her.

 

“Come on. Let’s have something nice to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri just woke up and once more another emotional hurdle to overcome. He’s glad that they were alone in that moment cause he isn’t so sure how she’ll react to the stress of unfamiliar faces, heck! She was already close to a panic attack when she was in an unfamiliar place. Sighing, he bit back tears, he can’t cry. Not at the start of the day at least. Baby steps and taking slow is the only thing he could do for now.

 

The days patrons haven’t arrive yet so Wendy can gradually adjust to the noise and faces as time goes by. Looking at Wendy, he noticed her stiffening. He heard faint whispers and he could guess that, that was the cause.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here and no one will harm you in any way.” Yuri reassures softly. He quickly catches on how noise seemed to cause her so much distress and it breaks his heart.

 

__‘First day and you’re already messing things.’_ _

__

A dark thought popped up but he easily ignores it. No need for anymore problems. He then felt a tight squeeze on his hand and he looked down to see Wendy stick by his side. Squeezing back in comfort, they made their way into the private dinning room.

 

His mother was the first one to notice them as she offers us warm smile causing Wendy to slacken her grip a bit. Mari then stands to greet them only to cause the little girl to flinch back, hiding even further from view. Mari sent Wendy an apologetic look as she crouched down to her height. A little encouraging nudge and a soft smile from him made Wendy come out of hiding a bit.

 

“Hi, I’m your aunt, Mari. You can call me Mari onee-san if you want. What’s your name?” Mari’s soft tone manages to calm Wendy enough to come out of hiding but she still sticks to Yuri.

 

“W-wendy…”

 

A small smile made it’s way to Mari as she extended her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Wendy.”

 

Hesitantly, Wendy took her hand while still clutching the hem of Yuri’s shirt.

 

“M-me too.”

 

Following Mari’s lead, his parents also introduced themselves in soft whisper like words as they patiently wait for Wendy’s response, offering kind smiles.

 

Then at long last they all sat down and after a quick thanks, they all dug in and ate. Yuri was having a healthy salad while his mother prepared their specialty, katsudon, for welcoming Wendy.

 

“What’s wrong Wendy-chan? Do you not like the food?” His mother asked worriedly. Yuri looked beside him and true to his mother’s words, Wendy hasn’t touched her food only staring blankly at the dish.

 

Looking down on herself as if ashamed to gather their attentions, she murmured something not even he could hear.

 

“Can you repeat that a bit louder, Wendy? We couldn’t hear.” Yuri asked in what he hoped was not in a reprimanding way but it still garnered a flinch from Wendy. Cringing inwardly he berated himself in his mind.

 

__‘How insensitive could you get? Couldn’t you find a better way to ask?’_ _

__

Before he couldn’t feel bad about himself, Wendy spoke a bit louder.

 

“A-am I allowed t-to eat?”

 

The soft question made the room deadly silent for a few seconds. Only a yip startling Wendy brought noise back to the room.

 

“Vicchan!” Yuri exclaimed as the toy puddle made it’s way to his lap. He had already forgotten all about his lovable dog in the mess of stress he was dealing with recently. He sighed, glad for the momentary distraction and made a mental note to give treats to Vicchan later. Wendy looked at Vicchan curiously.

 

“Wendy I forgot to introduced you to our other family member. Meet Vicchan.” Yuri says as he petted his dogs curls. Wendy extended a hand towards the dog and flinched when Vicchan licked her hand, but she tries again and pets their smallest family member.

 

Yuri allows her an instant of calm before going back to the topic at hand.

 

“Wendy,” Yuri calls out softly. Once he got her attention he patted her head as he continues firmly, “You can eat whenever you want and as much as you desire. You don’t need permission, understand?”

 

Tears flowed as she nodded, Vicchan moved towards Wendy so he could lick her tears when she had her first taste of katsudon. A moment of surprise then a big smile was worn on her face and honestly, it was the first smile Yuri’s ever seen since the whole ordeal started.

 

“Delicious?” Yuri asked as Wendy made a move to wipe her tears off her face. She nodded as she continues to rub her face and stifle sobs.

 

Mari wordlessly hand him a towel as he gently grab Wendy’s face to turn her his way. Gently, he wipes away the tears still flowing.

 

“T-thank you.” She says in such earnest emotion that the words suddenly feels heavy. It made his his heart heavy as he teared up as well. Smiling while bitting back tears, he nods. He he doesn’t need to see his family to know that they also felt the weight in her words.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast continued with a small chatter here and there. Not as loud as usual but just as lively like always. The day continued on as Wendy got to know more about his family. She doesn’t hide away from them anymore but she still stuck close to Yuri as if he was expecting a sudden change in any moment. The only stranger she seemed to accept better was Vicchan but it was only limited to a few pats and occasional stares.

 

Mari handed Wendy some long sleeves that she had when she was younger. It wasn’t much but they would have to make do until they went shopping for some clothes for little Wendy.

 

I was at the back of his mind but from the reactions and how Wendy reacted all suggested how deep her abuse really was. All the signs shows that much. Yuri isn’t sure if he could really take the full story, he was already emotional at the __implication__ of what happened but hearing it outright is a different story. Another thing he noticed was that Wendy was quiet, much more quiet than kids her age, even he himself wasn’t **_**_that_**_** quiet at her age.

 

It was near afternoon when Wendy seemed to be getting used to the patrons in their little inn as long as she stays out of sight from them. It would be too much burden for the girl already. Meanwhile in Yuri’s room, Vicchan was very pleased with the treats and extra attention and affection from Yuri. The little dog was happily asleep on his lap while Wendy was leaning satisfyingly beside Yuri. They were satisfied with the silence between them with only sounds of Vicchan’s soft pants surrounding the room.

 

Being with Wendy, Yuri has found that they never needed to talk. They both relish in the quiet. Yuri wasn’t blind to the pure vulnerability Wendy had in the still environment, he could easily say that she felt safe in silence. It might even be her safe space.

 

“You know, when I get anxious I would go to an ice skating rink and skate around in circles in the quiet.” Yuri didn’t know why he said that but at the time it felt right. Since that day, Wendy has entrusted herself to him so it was natural he lets her get to know him.

 

Shifting lightly, she gazes up into him as Yuri absentmindedly stroked her head.

 

“Do you ice skate?” She asks and Yuri found himself with a small smile.

 

“I do. I wanted to compete with Victor on the same ice someday with my skating.”

 

She looked confused for a bit then asks, “Do you skate because of Victor?”

 

Yuri was about to say “yes” but stopped and thought for a while. He certainly wanted to compete with Victor but did he skate __because__  of Victor? No…he didn’t. he didn’t skate because of him, he certainly started skating before knowing Victor so what is he skating for? Then it hit him.

 

“No, I skate because I love skating. It’s something I want to do.”

 

“Who’s Victor?”

 

An embarrassed smile made it’s way to Yuri as he answers, “He’s one of the competitors and the best skater. He’s also very pretty. The posters around my room are him in his skating costume.”

 

Looking at the posters plastered to the walls, Wendy looked solemn as she stared.

 

“He’s beautiful…” She whispers and Yuri frowned, “compared to me I-”

 

Yuri didn’t allow the sentence to finish as he wrapped his arm around her.

 

“You are a wonderful girl Wendy, don’t ever doubt that. Don’t ever compare yourself to others. You’re you and that’s what matters.”

 

Wendy snuggled up closer to him looking like she was struggling to believe his words.

 

“Trust me…okay?” He says causing a small smile and a nod that was more than he could ask for.

 

“Yuri, can I see you skate.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri called Mrs. Nishigori, his former coach, and explained the situation to her. She seemed to tear up over the phone but she understands and will also warn her daughter and Takeshi if they’re there.

 

“Mom, me and Wendy are going to the rink.” Yuri called out as he left the inn from the back.

 

“As usual, come back before dinner!” His mother reminded. Yuri agreed as they reached the door but a slight tug stopped him.

 

“What is it Wendy?” Yuri asked in concern.

 

__‘Did she change her mind?’_ _

__

Wendy didn’t meet his gaze as she hesitantly asked, “C-can we bring Vicchan?”

 

Smiling slightly, Yuri crouched down and patted her head.

 

“Sure, I’ll get the leash.”

 

Once they were all set, Yuri instructed Wendy to hold onto the leash firmly and then they were off. Vicchan running off in excitement almost pulled Wendy along but she held firm. From time to time there were small yips from Vicchan but other than that it was a silent walk. About halfway to the rink, Wendy became slightly tired.

 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Yuri asked after Wendy stumbled a bit. Stopping, she looked up and nodded. Gabbing hold of the leash, Yuri then picked the girl up and held her with one arm as they continued on.

 

They soon reached their destination and was greeted by Mrs. Nishigori at the entrance. Wendy slightly tensed causing a split second frown from her before being replaced with a smile. She only nodded in greeting while Yuri placed a finger on his mouth signaling that they should be quiet. Mrs. Nishigori nodded in understanding and they left to the locker rooms.

 

Putting Wendy down, he then reached for his skates and put them own. Wendy watched with Vicchan with interest as Yuri tied the laces. Standing, he headed for the ice and he couldn’t help a smile at the gleam of awe in Wendy’s eyes at the wide expanse of the ice. It reminded him the first time he was here alone. He remembered how the ice shined and glimmer in the quiet expanse of solitude and thought that it looked ethereal. He wondered if Wendy feels like that at this moment.

 

Wendy moved to the bleachers closest to the rink, carrying Vicchan with her when Yuri stepped into the ice. The cold calm air a sign of comfort and familiarity to Yuri as he skated large lazy circles in the rink. He could feel Wendy’s gaze and for once, he didn’t mind being watched. If only he could show that she’ll be okay with him, if only he could tell her that her worries are unfounded. How he wished that everything would be okay in a flash but he knows that they had a long way to go. Moving to the thoughts of reassurance and wishes of comfort, he tried conveying these things the best way he could, on ice.

 

Step sequences were created and for a bit he could see a program out of this but for now his only thoughts were that the secret message was relayed properly. His body then stopped in the middle as he extended an arm towards Wendy with his other hand over his chest while he bowed, giving her the most gentlest of smile he could conjure in that moment. Dark glossy eyes met with warm comforting brown as they stared at each other. In that moment, it felt like they understood each other.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late at the inn, meaning it was time for Wendy to sleep.

 

“Come on Wendy, I’ll prepare the guest room for you.” Yuri said as he moved to an empty room near his.

 

“I-I can’t sleep with you?” Wendy asked dejectedly as she looked down causing him to pause. Yuri was speechless.

 

“I-I…do you want to sleep with me?” He asked. Seeing her small nod he sighed as he picked her up.

 

“Come on then.” He says gently when he entered his room and tucking the both of them in.

 

“Good night Wendy,” he whispered after turning the lights off.

 

“Good night Otosan.”

 

The word made him pause and blink as Wendy settled close to him.

 

__‘Otosan…’_ _

__

Yuri found that he couldn’t sleep well that night while the word “otosan” repeated in his mind over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I made a slight change of PoV just so you could get and insight on what Wendy has been through. The change of PoV's will happen from time to time depending on the situation.
> 
> Hope you like and scream, ask or talk to me at my tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	3. Breaking Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice nor it's characters
> 
> Unbeta-ed

It was early morning when Mari woke up. Usually, she would be getting out of bed and getting the inn ready but today, she just took a few minutes to stare at the ceiling recalling the events of yesterday. From Wendy being welcomed into their family, her shy, cautious demeanor to the red flags of emotional abuse. Irrational sheering anger filled her features as she hit the wall of her room hard. It’s a blessing in disguise at the fact Yuri’s room is far from them, more so not even in the same floor. Teeth clenched in anger as she swore to herself to beat _whoever the hell_  caused Wendy so much pain black and blue.

 

She stayed still on the bed, letting the anger simmer down before getting up and doing her morning routine. Getting herself ready, she realized that today would be good enough time for some shopping. They did need a whole wardrobe for little Wendy. Going to the kitchen and greeting her parents, she couldn’t help but felt like she was forgetting something. Shrugging, she continued on her routine while making a mental note of suggesting to Yuri about shopping today.

 

It wasn’t long before the two woke up.

 

“Morning…” Yuri said a bit groggily followed by Wendy’s own greeting. The two were kinda mimicking each other.

 

Mari raised her brow knowingly at Yuri after seeing that a certain young child actually slept in his room. She remembered Yuri saying that she’ll be in the spare room and in all of Mari’s life, she most definitely knows that, that particular is not a spare. Yuri catches on at her smirk causing him to blushed.

 

“S-she wanted to sleep with me.” Yuri squeaked out in response.

 

Wendy stuck closer to Yuri as she looked up at Mari with her big eyes as if wanting to say something. Mari couldn’t help but smile at the cute image. Crouching down, she patiently waited for Wendy to say what’s on her mind.

 

“I-is it bad to sleep with tousan?” Wendy stuttered nervously. Mari blinked a bit before giving her a closed eyes smile as she patted the little girl’s head.

 

“Of course not!” Standing up she then looked at the beet red “tousan” with a teasing smile. “Well, __tousan__  why don’t we go shopping later? I know for a fact that we’re both free right now.”

 

Yuri whined at the tease then thought about what she said. After a while he agreed.

 

“That’s a good idea since I needed to buy some things for America.” Yuri said as a second thought. They both paused once the information sunk in.

 

__‘Shit.’_ _

 

Yuri had a look of horror on his face and knowing her brother, seemed to have an internal panic attack. Wendy on the other hand, looked at Yuri worriedly as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Tousan?”

 

Yuri looked down at her and forced a smile. It was really bad, she could easily see through it and judging by Wendy’s concerned gaze, she didn’t believe that smile either. Pulling her close, Yuri ease the little girl’s worries but Mari had caught the slight tremble of Yuri’s hand.

 

__‘This is going to be a long day.’_ _

__

Sighing, she followed them to the dinning room.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri’s mind was in a constant swirl of mess when he remembered that he had to leave for America.

 

__‘What do I do? Can I simply leave Wendy behind here in Japan? Mari, otousan and okaasan are here so maybe that’s fine. She wouldn’t mind right? I couldn’t just bring her with me. What if Coach Celestino doesn’t allow it. Who would even care for her if she was with me in America?__ __I have lectures to attend to after all.’_ _

__

Yuri was stuck in the swirling mess called his head causing him to be unresponsive for a time being. He only snapped out of it when Wendy gently shook him out of it. Looking at the little girl as she had Vicchan on her lap, he saw the worried gaze she had. Once again he forced a smile for her.

 

“Tousan, Mari onee-san said that we should go already.”

 

Yuri internally cringed, the whole morning passed too quickly and he didn’t even remember the most of it.

 

Yuri absently nodded, “We should go change.”

 

After changing, the two head outside to wait for Mari. It wasn’t long before she went out. They took the van as they rode in silence towards the city while Yuri decided to put his thoughts away for a while.

 

Once they arrived, Wendy seemed to froze at the massive crowd surrounding them. Looking around the place frantically, she sticks close to Yuri.

 

“Want me to carry you?” Yuri asked, seeing Wendy’s discomfort. Nodding, she held her hands out as Yuri picked her up.

 

Turning to where his sister was supposed to be, he asked, “Do you know any shops nee-”

 

Yuri cut himself off to see Mari holding a phone up that was suspiciously directed at their direction. It was obvious that she took a pic.

 

“I’ll send you a copy if you let me keep this pic.” Mari slyly negotiates.

 

__‘Well, if she’s offering something like that…’_ _

 

Yuri really didn’t like that she made a pretty sly but tempting proposal but he couldn’t forget that is was taken without permission… then again, he didn’t have any pics Wendy.

 

“Fine,” Yuri says in defeat.

 

Ignoring the triumphant whoop from his sister, he made his way to the mall. Once inside, Wendy clutched him closer. Instinctively, Yuri petted Wendy’s head in comfort while whispering reassurances. From there, Mari took the lead in guiding them to some shops that she saw last time having cute and fashionable clothes for children. They then reached a store that had some nice clothes for children around Wendy’s age. Yuri put Wendy down when they were searching the racks of clothes.

 

Mari was having a blast as she practically went to every nook and cranny the store had. She soon picked up a couple of skirts.

 

“What color do you want Wendy? The blue one or the red one?” Mari queried as she held the two skirts in front of her.

 

Wendy looked down and stayed silent for a while.

 

“What’s wrong Wendy? Do you not like the clothes?” Yuri questioned gently as he knelt in front of the young girl. Wendy shook her head no as she continued to look down, a slight tremble on her frame.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Yuri pried as gently as he could.

 

The shaking grew as Wendy tried her best not to cry.

 

“I-I am not s-supposed to have nice things. N-nothing should be spent on a w-worthless child.” She sobs out. Once more it broke Yuri’s heart seeing the young girl like that. Glancing at Mari, she was grimacing, looking like she’ll punch someone at any moment. A slight worried glance was directed at her but he trusts that his sister can control herself, right now, his priority is Wendy.

 

Pulling the girl into his embrace, he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

 

“You’re not worthless Wendy. You deserve nice things and all the happiness in the world,” pulling her away a bit, Yuri cupped her face and said, “You can choose whatever you want and we’ll buy it for you. You’re worth much more than all those things anyways. Okay?”

 

Slowly nodding, she held him once again. Yuri wiped her tears and picked her up once more. They soon manage to buy a year’s worth of clothes. After they payed for the clothes, they stopped buy an ice cream parlor.

 

“Want some ice cream?” Yuri inquired as he caught Wendy looking at some of the flavors. Looking down, she nodded as if ashamed in wanting something.

 

“Hey,” gently calling for Wendy’s attention he cupped one side her face, “it’s alright. I want you to try some anyways.”

 

Nodding once more, Wendy softly added, “But we have to share, okay?”

 

Slightly smiling, Yuri agreed. Looking back at Mari, he saw that she was blushing in awe as she was softly squealing with both hands cupping the side of her face. Yuri sweat dropped. He was sure there were hearts in his sister’s eyes right now. Shrugging it off, Yuri just left his sister to do…whatever she is doing.

 

Buying a large cone of chocolate flavored ice cream and another, smaller and vanilla flavored, one for Mari; they sat down at the tables provided by the parlor. They happily ate their ice creams while Mari was sneakingly taking more pictures of him and Wendy, but mostly Wendy. As an afterthought they went to the toy section to see if Wendy would like something to play with.

 

“Is there anything that you like here?” Yuri asked as Wendy looked around. After a few more minutes walking around the rows of toys in display, Wendy shook her head.

 

“Is there anything particular that you want then?” Yuri inquired curiously.

 

Looking down, she played with her hands before looking up at Yuri.

 

“Books.”

 

Confused, Yuri repeated, “Books?”

 

Wendy nodded as she explained, “I-I never had toys before but there was always a book or two lying around… _ _that place__ ,” Yuri noted the way she paused, as if not knowing what to call her home, “so I would read them but there were always words that I couldn’t understand… B-But I-I understand the story!” She looked up frantic as she tells them that. “S-so I’m not so stupid.”

 

“Oh Wendy, we’ll never think that of you. We know your anything but stupid.” Silently, Yuri wondered how badly she thinks of herself.

 

__‘Am I supporting her right?’_ _

__

Wendy nodded once again. They were about to leave the store but there was a cute cat onesie for children that was begging to be bought. Valiantly Yuri tried to look away or not think about it at all but he gave into temptation and bought it.

 

“You do know how expensive this onesie is right.” Mari amuses with a chuckle.

 

“I’ll sell Victor’s posters if I have to. Some of them are in mint condition and I can get sell it in a pretty high amount if the right person buys it.” Yuri deadpans.

 

Mari laughed as Yuri walked away with Wendy on one head and the bags of clothes with Wendy’s cat onesie in the other.

 

They strolled around a bit until they found a little charming bookstore. It had books of all kinds. They bought basic learning books for Wendy and by her request a few science/sci-fi related books/stories and adventure stories. Mari bought some sports magazine to a few romance novels while Yuri bought some mangas and he may or may not bought a “How To Be A Single Parent for DUMMIES” edition book. Mari had an amused smile when Yuri payed for his and Wendy’s books. He will **_**_not_**_**  look at his sister until they were back home.

 

* * *

 

 

It was night time when Yuri was sitting on his bed with Wendy on his lap, both of them reading one of the books they bought that day. Whenever Wendy would struggle with a word, Yuri would read it and explain what it would mean. This continued on for a while until Yuri called for Wendy’s attention.

 

“Wendy, do you mind we talk for a bit? There’s something I need to tell you.” Yuri said as calmly as he could but he was panicking inside, he didn’t know how Wendy would react to the fact he was leaving her for GOD knows how long.

 

Wendy, blinking a bit, moved out of his lap to turn and face Yuri. She waited curiously for what he has to say.

 

“I…I’m going to America in a few months and… I-I don’t know if I can take you with me. It’s fine though since you have Mari and my parents here to take care of you so…you won’t be alone and I’m so sorry Wendy but I-”

 

Small hands touched his own shaky ones. A burning sensation at the back of his eyes made him think of how irrational he was being. Afraid to look up, he stared at the small hands holding his much bigger ones.

 

“Tousan,” Wendy called out softly causing Yuri to look up and meet this little girl’s- no, **_**_daughter’s_**_** gaze. She was smiling kindly at him, “It’s okay…I have Vicchan with me so I’ll be fine.”

 

letting out a sigh, Yuri nodded, feeling a bit silly.

 

“Sorry, I kinda overreacted over there.”

 

Wendy then hugged his waist tightly as she hid her face from his view. Something felt…off with the way Wendy did so.

 

“It’s fine. It’s okay. You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. I’m okay...” Wendy says softly as she tightened her hold reassuring him. __‘or herself.’__

__

He pushed the thought in the deepest corners of his mind. Wendy said so herself. She’ll be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a couple days later that Yuri went back to school. Honestly, Yuri thought that Wendy might feel a bit insecure with him leaving her at the inn. He made sure to stress that he’ll be back but it seemed that he didn’t need to. She offered him a small smile as he was at the door.

 

“Tousan, you’ll be late. I’ll be here waiting.”

 

Kneeling in front of her, he gave her a tight hug, one she returned.

 

“I’ll be back okay? After I arrive, we can go to the rink. Would you like that?” Yuri asked gently. Wendy nodded a bit.

 

“Then I’ll introduce you to Minako-sensei. She’s a really good dancer. She teaches me in ballet and you can watch me dance or dance with me if you want. Sounds good?”

 

Wendy smiled and nodded once again. Yuri lingered for a bit, hesitant, before going to school.

 

Just like that, Wendy was introduced to Yuko, Takeshi and Minako-sensei. They were good to her and kept their distance, letting Wendy being the one to approach them. After weeks, it became a routine. After class, he would pick Vicchan and Wendy up from the inn and they would walk to the rink then Minako’s studio. Wendy was always contented with watching Yuri. It was always nagging at him at the back of his mind that something was wrong but he couldn’t figure it out.

 

It was slow and gradual, if Yuri hadn’t sight the change in Wendy then he wouldn’t have noticed anything was unusual but…it was. Wendy was closing herself off from Yuri. Recently, her only company was Vicchan and she was even more quiet that what Yuri was accustomed to. He felt a shift in their relationship. Their comfortable silence soon morphed into a tense atmosphere, so much so that they were willing to sleep a bit earlier.

 

It was clear from how his family and friends react that they haven’t had a clue on what was going on but Yuri could feel it churning in his gut. After the 3rd week, Wendy would not even look at Yuri in the eye anymore until one day, she didn’t come with him at all.

 

Yuri was alone in the rink as he distractedly moved around. He can feel that he was alone and that sweet solitude was no longer a comfort to him. The fact that Wendy wasn’t with him while there was some problem happening was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Frustratingly, he ended rink time early and proceeded to Minako-sensei’s studio. It wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Yuri, you’re posture is stiff and your steps are off. I think it would be best to end early so that you can sort your thoughts out a bit.” Minako’s concern was palpable to Yuri. It was irritating to Yuri at the fact that he was distracted from everything today.

 

“Do you want to talk about?” Minako’s offer was tempting but Yuri shook his head.

 

“Arigatou Minako-sensei but…this is something I need to deal with on my own.”

 

Minako nodded in understanding as she squeezed his shoulder in a way that feels like she is saying that she’ll be there for him if she needed her. Yuri gave her a weak smile in appreciation as he left the dance studio.

 

Arriving home early, Yuri was met with Wendy playing with Vicchan at the private dinning room. Her eyes locked onto his, for what felt like the first time in months, in shock. She knew that he was unusually early today. Wendy then looked away as tense silence followed close by. It was like that for what felt like an eternity before Yuri cleared his throat. Suddenly there was lump there. Wendy raises her head slightly in attention.

 

“Do you want to walk Vicchan to the beach? I think it’s about time for you to visit the place anyways. It’s a really nice this time around.” Yuri said as nonchalantly as he could but really, he was anxious.

 

The silence stretched into long uncomfortable seconds before Wendy nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk towards the beach was quiet as well giving Yuri’s anxiety leeway to invade his thoughts.

 

 __‘You did something wrong. You pushed her boundaries. She doesn’t want you now. You made her like this. You failed her. You_ _ **_**_are_ ** _ ** __a failure. You don’t_ _ **_**_DESERVE_ ** _ ** __her. You made her_ _ **_**_MISERABLE_ ** _ ** __.’_ _

__

Vicchan’s bark brought him halfway into reality as his mind swirled in self-loathing and misery. Tears clogged his eyes as he sat down on the sand.

 

Letting Vicchan out of his leash to play, Wendy followed Yuri’s example and sat down beside him.

 

“So Wendy…”

 

 _ _‘No…’__ A reasonable part of his brain dreaded.

 

“I noticed that something was off…”

 

 _ _‘Shut up Yuri!’__ There was an unconscious reasoning in his brain, shouting and warning him. Yuri knows he should listen but his mouth was already moving without any way to stop it.

__

“I know I did something to cause that and…”

 

__‘Stop it right now!’_ _

__

“I’m so s-sorry. I realized that I’m not right for this thing after all.” Tears flowed freely like the words he spouts.

 

 __‘Don’t you_ _ **_**_dare_ ** _ ** __say it!’_ _

__

“Maybe… maybe we should get you a proper and more reliable father…”

 

Yuri hid his face in his hands in shame as he disgustingly sobs into them. Everything felt so wrong in that moment. He doesn’t want to turn to look Wendy, afraid that seeing her expression would confirm how much she needed someone **_**_better_**_**. Someone who will support and love her without the defect of anxiety on that person. He didn’t want to but he needed to. For Wendy.

 

Turning towards her, he saw the shock, fear, regret and sadness in those eyes as she looked at him with a teary expression. He felt like the scum of the earth for being the cause of Wendy making that face, however, before even more even more dark thoughts entered his mind, she lunges forward and held him in a death like grip.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. Please, please don’t go. I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll behave s-so **_**_please_**_** …” She looked up in desperation as tears run down her cheeks as she yelled out her next words, “ ** **Don’t leave me!**** ”

 

She then wailed and cried out loud while clutching Yuri even tighter, as if afraid that he’ll up and leave her the second she let go. Clenching his teeth, he embraced back as he cried.

 

“D-don’t you want someone better than me?” Yuri asked pathetically as insecurities and uncertainties left him barring himself in front of this girl.

 

Wendy vehemently shook her head as she cried out it earnest emotion.

 

“I don’t want anyone else. I only want you! It’s all my fault. I’m wrong. I’m always wrong. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

 

Tightening his embrace Yuri shook his head.

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I’m sorry. I-I should have know. I-”

 

“I don’t care! Just please…” Looking down, her hands trembled as she looked so defeated. Shoulder’s slump as if she lost everything, “don’t leave…” She whispered.

 

Closing his eyes. Yuri couldn’t even begin to describe the happiness he felt. She wanted him!

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I can’t say that I’m going to be perfect but I’ll try my best. I won’t ever leave you. You’re my daughter.”

 

“Promise?” Wendy asked weakly.

 

“I promise.”

 

Sniffling she asked, “Does that mean…”

 

Nodding happily, Yuri sniffed, “You’re coming with me whether my coach likes it or not.”

 

They stayed there happily in each others arms crying their fill before collecting each others composure. Then they laughed. They laughed at their situation, they laughed at their worries and they laugh because they got each other. They didn’t know why they laugh but all is right. When they went back, their family looked at their way worriedly at the red puffy eyes but Yuri only smiled reassuringly.

 

Yuri vowed that day to be better. For his and Wendy’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit that I cried a little but this is too much for my heart! I'll have to reciprocate this with fluff in the next chapter!
> 
> Talk, Scream or ask me about anything in my Tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	4. Picking Up Pieces Of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice or it's characters
> 
> Bold words means that they're speaking in English.

It was midday afternoon when Yuri messaged Celestino. He needed to discuss many things with his new coach. There were also things he needed to explain to him. Graoning, Yuri was sure that this was going to be a long talk from there. Not wanting Wendy to get bored, he told her to go play with Mari and Vicchan outside and not to come inside his room for a while. She nodded and obeyed without question.

 

__‘Wendy is such a good girl.’_ _

 

The screen on his computer then flickered to show Celestino’s smiling face.

 

“ _ _Ciao ciao__   ** **Yuri! How are you? I didn’t think you’d call me out today. Is there something wrong?**** ” His coach, or at least soon-to-be coach, asked.

 

Nervously, Yuri gulped. “ ** **Yeah, well you see I wanted to ask you some things and well… inquire as well.**** ”

 

Celestino furrowed his brows together in confusion when Yuri said that. “ ** **Ask something? Inquire? Is this about your living space for Detroit?**** ”

 

“ ** **Yeah, in a way,**** ” Yuri says awkwardly. Celestino then looked serious as he straighten his back.

 

“ ** **Start from the beginning Yuri.**** ”

 

“ ** **I have a daughter?**** ” Yuri says, uncertainly as he flick his eyes away. This made Celestino raise both his brows in surprise. Yuri would have laughed at the comical look if he wasn’t feeling so uncomfortable.

 

“ ** **You do? I didn’t know you had one when we met.**** ” Celestino asked, bewildered.

 

“ ** **That’s because I didn’t have one at the time.**** ” Yuri explained. He had to admit that he didn’t explain it that well judging by the look the older man gave him. Celestino only looked at him blankly while blinking from time to time before dawning horror seeped into his features.

 

“ ** **OH MY GOD! I didn’t you were**** ** _ ** _that_**_** ** **type of guy. Yuri, you always seemed so innocent to me. Where you forced or pressured into sex? You should have known better and use a condom.**** ”

 

Yuri blushed a very dark shade of red at what the other man thought as he frantically replied, “ ** **NO! It’s not like that at all! I adopted her.**** ”

 

“ ** **Oh…that makes more sense,**** ” Celestino nodded, sighing in relief before shouting in realization, “ ** **Wait, no! That doesn’t make any sense! Why did you adopt a child? You didn’t seem like you wanted to settle down just yet, especially at the start of your career.**** ”

 

“ ** **Wait, wait, wait. Let me start from the beginning and I mean**** ** _ ** _REALLY_**_** ** **from the start.**** ”

 

Yuri then proceeded to explain how he met Wendy and how he couldn’t leave her alone. He also explained how the Japanese handle orphans and how his conscience didn’t allow for something like that to happen to the girl. He then explained that he decided to adopt her. Celestino listened with rapt attention as he slowly grasped the situation on hand. Yuri then proceeded how he couldn’t leave Wendy behind and wanted to bring her with him to America.

 

After explaining, Celestino had a look of quiet respect and a small smile on his face.

 

“ ** **I’m proud to have a kindred soul such as yourself as my student, Yuri Katsuki. I’m now looking forward to training you.**** ”

 

Yuri blushed at the compliment. He still thinks he hadn’t done anything to deserve them.

 

“ ** **That’s n-**** ” Before Yuri could say anymore, he remembered Wendy and her attitude towards herself. Celestino noticed a pause and look at Yuri, bemused.

 

“ ** **Yuri?**** ” Celestino called out.

 

__‘I need to be better and for that I need to improve myself. Right now, I need to set an example for Wendy.’_ _

__

Exhaling softly, Yuri then smiled at Celestino.

 

“ ** **Thank you, Celestino-san.**** ” Celestino looked at him a bit before smiling.

 

“ ** **I guess having a child around can change a man, huh?**** ” Celestino teased making Yuri blush once more.

 

“ ** **Okay, so on to other important matters. I guess a dorm wouldn’t suffice for you anymore since you’ll be accommodating your daughter-**** ”

 

“And my dog.” Yuri interrupted. Wendy needed all the support she has and well..she asked. She rarely asks for anything. Celestino was looking like he was growing older by the second.

 

“ ** **Why do you make my life so difficult?**** ” The older man mournfully wailed causing Yuri to chuckle.

 

“ ** **Trust me, if you’ve seen her. You’ll want to give her the whole world.**** ” Yuri says with a large smile only a parent can make. A look of pure love and adoration for a child.

 

Celestino gave him a soft look as he lightly smiled. “ ** **Then I’ll be looking forward to meeting her. Anyways, you need an apartment and unfortunately, it’s a bit pricey.**** ”

 

“ ** **I’m willing to sell Victor Nikiforov posters for her.**** ” Yuri deadpanned causing Celestino to chuckle.

 

“ ** **I don’t think that will work.**** ”

 

“ ** **Try me. I have a poster of him during his first competition in mint condition while it’s still in it’s plastic, untouched.**** ” Yuri says as a matter of factly. Celestino looked at Yuri in awe.

 

“ ** **It takes a dedicated fan to get those. I bet you could sell them here for more than a thousand dollars! Actually you might make more that a hundred thousand if you auctioned it. It’s so rare that people will literally spend their life for it.**** ” Celestino whistled. It was obvious that anyone would want a piece of such rare find.

 

“ ** **We can use that for a worse case scenario since really, that type of poster is super rare. I’d be a shame to sell it.**** ”

 

“ ** **I have loads more of Victor’s posters, if not that then I could compile others and sell it for a lofty price.**** ” Yuri negotiates.

 

“ ** **Wow. I knew you were a fan but this? Just…Wow.**** ” Celestino said, amazed making Yuri blush.

 

“ ** **We could do that or you could share with someone. I have another student whose also from a different country. I’m sure you two… or three could hit it off.**** ” Celestino suggested.

 

Yuri thought about it for a bit, looking at the pros and cons. He thought that it might be a great idea. That way he doesn’t have to spend much and both him and Wendy gets to socialize and make a new friend. He or she could even care for her in their free time whenever he’s busy.

 

“ ** **Okay,**** ” Yuri agreed, “ ** **we’ll share but who will care for my daughter if ever the both of us are taking our lectures?**** ”

 

Celestino then gave an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“ ** **Well, I’m always good with kids and I used to be a babysitter when I was younger.**** ”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“ ** **Celestino-san…I couldn’t…**** ” Yuri trailed off, speechless. This was too much already but Celestino shook his head.

 

“ ** **I want to Yuri. Besides, I got a lot of free time on my hands. The only time I’m ever busy is when I’m on the rink and it’s not like I’m there for the whole day. Remember Yuri that a collage athlete spends a little more than 20 hours practicing in a week. That gives us around 2-3 hours at most.**** ” Celestino explained.

 

“ ** **I’ll pay you. Just give me a little bit of time to-**** ”

 

“ ** **No need. Think of this as your welcoming gift.**** ” Celestino smiled as he cut Yuri off.

 

Yuri was…overwhelmed. He smiled brightly at the older man in gratitude as he bowed in earnest towards his coach.

 

“ ** **Thank you Celestino-san. I’m in your debt.**** ”

 

Celestino was then flustered as he tried to wave Yuri off.

 

“ ** **You don’t have to bow! This is embarrassing.**** ” Celestino awkwardly laughed as he scratched his cheek.

 

“ ** **Ah, I just remembered that Wendy isn’t so trusting with strangers so you’ll need to familiarized yourself with her.**** ” Yuri gently informed as Celestino nodded before grinning.

 

“ ** **Then I’ll be sure to visit before classes start.**** ”

 

* * *

 

 

It was their usual quiet time for both Yuri and Wendy. Yuri was in his room sitting on the ground while leaning on his bed frame, reading an English dictionary. Yuri had already learned the language since his mother would teach him English to accommodate foreign costumers but there were still words he didn’t know. He wanted to understand as much as he could so that he wouldn’t have any troubles conveying himself properly. Absently, he petted Vicchan’s fur as the dog slept curled up beside him while Wendy sat on his lap leaning onto him, reading a math book. It was noticeable that Wendy was a quick learner. She easily got the basics after a few tries. Yuri felt pride cursing through his veins at the fact that his daughter seemed to take her education seriously.

 

__‘Then again, she never did have the chance to learn in the first place…’_ _

__

Yuri thought sadly. A soft thud was then heard as Yuri looked to see that Wendy had closed her book. She then turn to him and curiously looked at the book in his hand.

 

“Tousan?” She called out. Yuri smiled and looked at her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s that?” Wendy questioned, while tilting her head to the side. The sight caused an arrow to his heart at the sheer adorableness it looked.

 

Nevertheless, Yuri answered her, “It’s an English dictionary. I’m trying to expand my vocabulary.”

 

“English? You can speak English?” Wendy asked as she looked at him with wide awed eyes. Yuri nodded while patting her head.

 

“What else do you know?”

 

“I’m still learning Russian so I only know the basics at best and that’s about it.” Yuri shrugged as he pulled Wendy into his arms. He then closed his book and gently placed it down.

 

“Do you want me to teach you English?”

 

Wendy gave Yuri a big smile and happily nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was in his room putting away some of the posters on his wall. He then segregated his posters that weren’t on his wall into three boxes labeled: To Be Sold In Need, Last Resort and Personal (Not To Be Sold). It was obvious that the Personal box would have more contents considering it included some of the posters taken down from his wall while his To Be Sold In Need box has an adequate amount of posters. Lastly, his Last Resort box has a very few amount of posters but all in mint condition and still within it’s plastic, untouched. He then closed the boxes and placed it at the bottom of his closet. He needed to put those posters for an albeit, few but __very good reasons.__ One, he needed space on his wall and secondly, he needed some of the posters to be ready-to-send in case he find himself in a financial bind in America. It’s a good thing Victor is popular throughout the world.

 

Soft padded steps and a few barks could be heard from outside his room as Wendy came inside with Vicchan.

 

“Tousan. I’m back.” Wendy said softly as she go and gave Yuri a hug in greeting.

 

__‘Wendy really is a soft spoken girl.’_ _

__

Yuri unconsciously thought as he returned the hug.

 

“How was the walk with Mari?” Yuri asked as he gathered the picture frames.

 

“It was fun. We saw Minako-san on the way and she ended up joining us. They would then talk a lot about this Swiss skater. It was fun watching them so excited.” Wendy recalled with a smile and as an after thought, she added, “Vicchan was really happy and looked to have fun as well.”

 

Yuri smiled as he patted Wendy’s head.

 

“That’s good. Do want to help me put this up?” Yuri asked holding out the picture frames. Wendy happily nodded as they both get to work.

 

“This is…” Wendy breathlessly says as she stared at the picture frame. A small smile tugged on Yuri’s lips as she stared at the picture. It was during the shopping trip, where Yuri, Wendy and Mari were seated together smiling at the camera. Wendy had a small smile then as she sat on his lap while Mari grinned like crazy. Mari kept to her word and sent Yuri the pictures to his phone. There were other pictures that Mari secretly took. Yuri continued his work while Wendy took in all the pictures being hung on the wall.

 

Finishing up, Yuri can see from the corner of his eye the wide eyed look at all of the picture frames. It was all placed in a circular way. The outer most circle was were Wendy would lightly smile or not at all then going deeper in the circle, Wendy would then smile a lot bigger until it all stops in the dead center were it remained empty. Wendy was tearing up as Yuri approached her with one more picture frame on hand.

 

“Do you wanna do the honors?” Yuri asked with a smile as he handed her the frame. The picture was one were she was smiling the biggest and the brightest, surrounded by him, Mari and his parents, even Vicchan was in the picture, being carried by Yuri. Minako-sensei was the one who took the photo. It was the most happiest she’s ever been.

 

With shaky hands, Wendy carefully and gently placed the frame in the middle, completing the display. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she looked at how much she changed. Yuri also looked at the pictures thinking of how far they came.

 

__‘There’s still a long way to go and I’ll make sure every step is treasured.’_ _

__

“Thank you…” Wendy whispers as she freely cries. Vicchan yips as the dog came to her side.

 

Yuri smiled as wide as he could before leaning down, brushing back her bangs to kiss her forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

Celestino was waiting at the airport, looking for a certain raven haired skater when he suddenly heard a bark. Curious, he looked to see a small poodle in the arms of a young adorable girl. She had large black eyes that seemed to convey every emotion and bangs covering her forehead with locks of hair framing her face. Her black hair reached to her lower back as she wore a cute blue coat that was buttoned up with a yellow skirt. She wore a cute white, kitten designed knee length socks with a matching blue shoes. She held the hand of a young looking boy.

 

It took a while but he suddenly recognized him.

 

“ ** **Yuri!**** ” Celestino called out to them. Yuri turned to meet him and judging by the way his eyes light up, he was smiling.

 

Pulling his face mask down he waved, “ ** **Celestino-san.**** ”

 

Celestino looked on in mild surprise. The boy has changed a lot. He couldn’t believe that this boy was the same one who would stutter and shy away from other people all those months ago. Now, he had a small shy smile on his face as he walked on with his back straight. His demeanor has really changed.

 

They both hugged in greeting before Yuri turned to the little girl at his side.

 

“ ** **Wendy, this is Celestino. He’ll be taking care of you if ever I’m busy. Celestino, this is my daughter, Wendy.**** ” Yuri introduced.

 

Crouching down, Celestino gave her a wide smile as he softly greeted, “ ** **Hi there**** _ _bambina__. ****You can call me Uncle Tino. I’ll be taking care of you if papa is away. Okay?**** ”

 

Wendy nodded then asked, “ ** **What does****   _ _bambina__   ** **mean****?”

 

Smiling Celestino gently replied, “ ** **It means little girl in Italian.**** ”

 

After the introductions, Celestino guided them to his car as he drove towards the apartment. Though, they did stop by a little ice cream shop and also a bookstore before heading straight to their destination.

 

“ ** **Yuri, you’re roommate still hasn’t arrive yet so the place is all yours for the time being. He’ll be there in a couple of days so can you give him a spare key?**** ” Celestino asked as he handed Yuri the apartment keys.

 

“ ** **I’ll be happy to,**** ” Yuri says.

 

After helping the two unload their luggage into the house, Celestino gave them a small tour on the place.

 

“ ** **As you can see, this is the living while the kitchen is at the back and upstairs is your room which has two beds so you’ll be sharing you sleeping quarters with your roommate. There’s a bathroom beside it and another downstairs. The TV remote is on the table and there’s a lawn at the back for the dog. That’s really about it and you can discover more later as for other things, everything else can be decided when your roommate arrives.**** ”

 

“ ** **Thank you Celestino-san.**** ” Yuri says, gratefully.

 

“ ** **No problem. There’s a restaurant nearby if you wanna stop by. It’s really good. Well, I’ll let you pack,****   _ _addio__.” Celestino waved until he felt a small tug on his shirt. Looking back he saw Wendy looking up to him uncertainly.

 

“ ** **W-will you…go to dinner with us, Uncle Tino?**** ”

 

__‘Yuri’s right. Everyone would want to offer her the world.’_ _

__

Smiling, Celestino nodded.

 

“ ** **Of course****   _ _bambina.__ ”

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple of days, Yuri manages to place all their stuff at their side. Looking at the clock, he wondered when his roommate would be here. Celestino just texted that he should be arriving here soon.

 

Yuri walked to the back of the apartment into the backyard lawn where Wendy was playing with Vicchan. He liked the area. It had a porch with a table and some chair overlooking the lawn. He could easily watch over Wendy from here. Then he heard the soft chime of the doorbell.

 

“Wendy, get ready! You’re going to meet someone new.” Yuri called out as Wendy nodded.

 

Yuri then went to the door a be greeted with a bright sunny attitude of a young boy.

 

“ _ _Sawasdee krab__! ****I’m Phichit Chulanont. I’m from Thailand! You are Yuri Katsuki right? New roommate?**** ” The boy, Phichit asked. Yuri gave him a shy smile and nodded.

 

“ ** **Yeah, our room is upstairs. I can help you with your luggage if you want. I’ll give you the spare keys after we placed your bags in our room.**** ”

 

“ ** **Wow! You’re good in English!**** ” Phichit smiled.

 

“ ** **Thanks. Back at home, my family owns an inn and there would be foreigners from time to time so my mother taught me English so that I could host them.**** ”

 

Phichit made and “ah” sound as he nodded. Helping Phichit with his bags, Yuri guide him upstairs and placed his bags on the other bed before turning to Phichit. He gave the other the spare keys.

 

“ ** **Thank you! Let’s take a selfie to remember today!**** ” Phichit says, taking out his phone.

 

“ ** **Ah, before that, there’s someone else I want you to meet. Come with me downstairs.**** ” Yuri says causing Phichit to look at him confused.

 

Yuri then went down the stairs with Phichit heading towards the living room.

 

“ ** **I do hope you’ll like her.**** ” Yuri says as he saw just peeking out of the couch was Wendy with Vicchan on her lap.

 

“Wendy, come here.” Yuri called out softly. Vicchan got out of her lap when Wendy made a moved to stand. She then walked towards Yuri’s side looking at Phichit a bit shyly.

 

“ ** **Wendy, this is Phichit. He’ll stay with us. Phichit, this is Wendy, my daughter.**** ” Yuri introduced. Phichit had a look of shock at the news.

 

“ ** **S-sorry, you just look young. I didn’t know you have child.**** ” Phichit says struggling a bit.

 

“ ** **It’s fine. It’s a long story actually. I could tell you once you’ve settled down.**** ” Yuri offered. Phichit nodded before turning to Wendy.

 

“ ** **Hi!**** ” Phichit says a bit suddenly causing Wendy to flinch. Phichit softened his look as he says more gently, “ ** **I’m your Uncle Phichit! It’s nice to meet you.**** ”

 

Wendy looked at Yuri as he have her a reassuring smile. Turning back Wendy nodded.

 

“ ** **I-It’s nice to meet you too.**** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We finally have a description of Wendy and Phichit joins the party!
> 
> Scream, ask or talk to me on Tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	5. Mutual Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice nor it's characters but I do own cute lil' Wendy.
> 
> Warning: Slight depiction of a panic attack

Phichit was glossed over with the details about Wendy and he was horrified. He couldn’t help wondering who would be so cruel to do such things to their own _daughter_. Their own flesh and blood. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he didn’t even get to hear the full details. Poor Wendy, going through something horrible at such a young age. Phichit don’t even think he can stomach looking at the scars Wendy has. She has to have them after all, all her clothes were long sleeved. Looking back, he watched as Wendy gave dog treats to Vicchan. She seemed like such a good girl.

 

Phichit felt rising respect for Yuri. Taking in a child, giving her a home while aiming for his dreams. Phichit is no expert in parenting but he knew from well from his experience of taking care of his young siblings that it was __goddamn hard__ and that wasn’t even a full time job! Well, he had to admit that he was watching out for 3 mischievous little rascals but it’s still valid. He will give it his all in supporting his new found friend in any way he can. It’s already hard going to school while training for competitions, he should know since he’s doing the same thing but doing all those things on top of taking care of a child? It’s impossible without help and he __will__ help Yuri, whether he wants it or not. Luckily, he does.

 

“ ** **Phichit, I’ll be going out to buy some groceries. Can you take care of Wendy while I’m away? I’ll only be gone for an hour or two.**** ” Yuri asked as he peeked from the top of the stairs.

 

“ ** **Sure!**** ” Phichit replies as he watch Yuri descending down the stairs and headed for Wendy.

 

“Wendy, I’ll be gone for a while so Uncle Phichit will take care of you until I come back. Okay?” Yuri says as he crouched down to look at Wendy in the eye. She nodded as Yuri gave her a smile.

 

“Listen to whatever Uncle Phichit says and just ask him for anything you need. Understand?” Wendy nodded once more as Yuri stood up. Phichit can’t help but pull out his phone, even if he didn’t understand what they are talking about, it was still cute.

 

Yuri then pulled Wendy into a hug making Phichit take a flurry of stolen pics of them. “I’ll be back soon okay? I love you.” Yuri says while bending down and giving Wendy a kiss on the forehead. Phichit swore he saw heaven right in front of him as he took even more photos.

 

Yuri then turned to Phichit and raised a brow at him. Phichit blushed in embarrassment at being caught but Yuri only gave him a soft smile.

 

“ ** **You can take her somewhere if ever you’re both bored. Just text me if you’re going somewhere and send me a copy of those pics if you decided to take more.**** ” Yuri says as he took out his phone and gave Phichit his number.

 

“ ** **I could just tag you in Instagram. What’s your account?**** ” Phichit asks as he took out his phone. Yuri laughed sheepishly.

 

“ ** **Sorry Phichit but I don’t have an Instagram.**** ”

 

Phichit dropped his phone in shock as he felt scandalized.

 

__‘Who in the world doesn’t have an Instagram?’_ _

 

“ ** **How about Twitter? Facebook?**** ” Yuri all shook his head no causing Phichit to feel faint.

 

__‘Who is this person from the ice age?’_ _

 

“ ** **Don’t worry Yuri! I’ll fix that social stagnation for you.**** ” Phichit says dramatically as he looked on with determination. Yuri only laughed lightly as he nodded.

 

“ ** **Sure thing Phichit,**** ” His eyes then soften as he looked back to see Wendy sitting on the couch, watching them curiously, Yuri gave her a soft smile before returning to Phichit to solemnly say, “ ** **Wendy is a quiet girl so don’t be surprise or worried if it seems like she’s not interested. She is, it’s just that she really likes being quiet. It’s okay for you to be boisterous though, she loves watching people like that but always make sure you don’t push. She’s really shy and she’ll do her best to be good even if it means doing something she doesn’t like so always ask. Make sure you don’t do anything suddenly or you’ll startle her and always remember to be gentle. She still doesn’t trust you yet so give her a reason for her to do so.**** ”

 

Phichit stared at Yuri with a soft smile.

 

“ ** **You really love her, don’t you.**** ” A smile grazed Yuri’s lips as he looked at him knowingly.

 

“ ** **She’ll unintentionally warm her way into your heart soon. Trust me, I’ve seen her do that to a lot of people already.**** ”

 

With that Yuri paused to give Vicchan a pat on the head before leaving. Phichit then looked at Wendy as she stared at him in askance. Phichit then offered her a big smile as he sat down beside her.

 

“ ** **Do you like animals, Wendy?**** ” Wendy gave a slight nod making Phichit smile even wider.

 

“ ** **That’s good! I have hamsters with me. Do you wanna see?**** ” Phichit asked as Wendy stared for a bit before nodding.

 

Phichit then went upstairs into their room with Wendy following close by. He walked towards his bed as he grab a cage on his bedside table and placed it on his lap. Wendy sat on the bed a bit away from him as she watched. The two didn’t notice Vicchan padding into the room. The dog yipped for attention making Wendy look away. She patted her lap, gesturing for Vicchan to come as the dog jumped into her lap and curled up on her. Phichit then opened the cage and took out all of his hamsters as Wendy absently petted Vicchan.

 

“ ** **Wendy, meet Arthur, Coco, and Gegee. They’re my precious babies!**** ” Phichit says as he handed them over with care. Wendy slowly and gently took the hamsters into her hands. The fur tickled her skin as she watched them in interest.

 

Wendy stared at the hamsters curiously for a while until the hamsters seemed to scurry over to her. Gegee moved up to her shoulder and snuggled onto her neck and Arthur moved onto her head to plopped down on her fluffy hair while Phichit’s beloved Coco jumped onto Vicchan, who was on her lap, and curled up onto the dog’s fluffy ear.

 

Phichit wanted to squeal right then and there as watched Wendy stilled. It was obvious that she was making an effort to stay still, in fear that one of the hamsters might fall over. Phichit silently took a bunch of pictures as Wendy moved to rub Gegee behind the ear. He didn’t know when it happened but Arthur was now dangling onto a strand of her hair that was framing her face. The poor hamster squeaked out frantically as Wendy gently held onto Arthur before the hamster fell. She then carefully grabbed Arthur, Gegee and Coco before handing them over to Phichit. With care, he placed them into their cages as he returned the cage on his bedside table.

 

Phichit turned to see Wendy looking at him curiously but with more openness than earlier. With a wide smile, Phichit held up his phone and happily says, “ ** **We should take a selfie!**** ”

 

Wendy cocked her head to the side in confusion as she parroted, “ ** **Selfie?**** ”

 

Phichit nodded as he beckoned her to come closer. Wendy then moved to sit closer without waking Vicchan up. Lifting up his phone, Phichit look at the screen and smiled.

 

“ ** **Smile!**** ” Taking the picture, Phichit saw that Wendy gave the camera a sweet shy smile. Nodding to himself he then turned to Wendy.

 

“ ** **Let’s play with Vicchan while waiting for Yuri!**** ”

 

* * *

 

 

It was already the start of the semester when Celestino was greeted with his students during morning practice. He then glanced at his side to see Wendy watching silently at all the skaters. They all did their warm-ups before moving onto other things. Celestino happily watched them all but his attention was caught by Yuri doing some intricate step sequences.

 

“ ** **Wow! Is that for your programs, Yuri?**** ” Phichit asked in awe as the other skaters watched Yuri. The boy sheepishly nodded.

 

“ ** **I was thinking that my theme would focus on amelioration.**** ” Yuri explained. Phichit glanced at him in confusion.

 

“ ** **Amelo…rayon?**** ” Phichit repeated with difficulty.

 

“ ** **Amelioration, the act of making something better.**** ” Yuri nodded.

 

“ ** **That’s wonderful! It’s good that you already have something planned out this early in the season.**** ” Celestino clapped as he walked over to Yuri.

 

Yuri blushed at the compliment but smiled. The rest of the practice went by with Phichit and Yuri nailing jumps and Celestino giving critics to the other skaters.

 

From time to time he would glance at Wendy to see how she was doing. Sometimes, he would even forget that she was there in the first place. She was so quiet throughout the session. Celestino would have been a bit unnerved if he hadn’t seen the soft look of awe at watching Yuri practice. It was cute to see her light up whenever Yuri would land a jump. When the session ended, Yuri went up to Wendy.

 

“Don’t hesitate to ask Uncle Tino for anything okay. Have fun. I love you.” Yuri says to Wendy.

 

Celestino had no idea what they were talking about but the hug they shared was so adorable that he might have taken a picture. He then heard a shutter beside him to see that Phichit has done just that. Looking at him with a raised brow Phichit shrugged.

 

“ ** **Send me.**** ” Celestino requested with a chuckle.

 

“ ** **Pay me.**** ” Phichit joked causing Celestino to lightly ruffle his hair. Phichit whined a bit before catching up to Yuri.

 

“ ** **Bye Wendy, we’ll see you soon, okay?**** ” Phichit says as he also have Wendy a hug. Wendy nodded before gathering her backpack and walking towards him.

 

Grinning Celestino patted her head. “ ** **Do you have any plans on what you wanna do?**** ” Celestino asked. Wendy didn’t answer right away as she thought. She then said that she would like to explore a bit.

 

In the end, they went to a small café where it was connected to a bookstore. Wendy would then pick out books and read them while Celestino can have his cup of coffee. Peering curiously, at the books Wendy choose, he was slightly surprised to see math, science and other educational books. Wendy read and reread them and from time to time, she would scrunch up her brows.

 

“ ** **Want me to help you with that?**** ” Celestino offered.

 

Wendy peeked at him shyly and asked, “ ** **I-is that okay?**** ”

 

Celestino only smiled and nodded as an answer.

 

With a small smile, he saw the way her eyes shine in happiness.

 

“ ** **Thank you Uncle Tino.**** ”

 

He didn’t comment when Wendy made a move to sit on his lap nor when she looked at him expectantly while holding the book up. Celestino could only do whatever she wanted and besides, he could never say no to a face like that.

 

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion, although it was awkward from time to time, Celestino would find that he was enjoying himself. Dropping Wendy off at the apartment, he saw that Yuri was already waiting for them outside.

 

“ ** **Bye Uncle Tino.**** ” Wendy says as they parted with a hug. She then ran up to Yuri. Celestino watched with a smile as the two went inside.

 

__‘Watching Wendy isn’t so bad after all.’_ _

__

* * *

 

__

After months of intense practice and a few refinement and polishing of his programs, Yuri is back in Japan for the qualifiers and honestly, he didn’t feel good about it.

 

Yuri was skittish as he paced around the hotel room. His knows his nerves were getting the best of him but he can’t help it. He can’t help feeling like a failure. A disappointment.

 

“Tousan?” Wendy called out to him while she sat idly on the bed. He heard her but the voices in his head were louder.

 

__‘You’re a failure. A failure.’_ _

__

__‘You’ll only disappoint.’_ _

__

__‘What will your family say when you embarrassed yourself in front of the country.’_ _

__

__‘You’ll only show them that you were wrong. That you were never fit to be a skater.’_ _

__

__‘You wasted time, money and life for a silly little dream.’_ _

__

__‘Give up. GIVE UP._ _ **_**_GIVE UP!_ ** _ ** __’_ _

__

“TOUSAN!” Yuri immediately look up to meet with fearful eyes belonging to his daughter.

 

Turns out that he curled up on himself on the carpeted floor and covered his ears during his panic attack.

 

Wendy looked so scared at that moment as she worriedly stared at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” She whispered as she looked straight at him.

 

Yuri could only stare. He didn’t want Wendy to know. She didn’t need to be concerned over him but seeing the fear-stricken and the patient but concerned stare, he found himself blurting out his stupid problems.

 

“I-I can’t do this. What if I fail? I’ll disappoint everyone and I…I can’t handle that. All this time I’ve been deluding myself from reality. I’m not good enough, I can never be enough and…” Yuri trailed off as he felt like he was going to fall apart. “Everyone is watching. They’re gonna judge me cause I’m not good enough.”

 

Wendy looked at him in understanding. Yuri could see that she knows. That she’s been there and that she experienced what he’s going through. She cupped his face in her small hands as she looked on with conviction.

 

“It’s scary right? I was always scared when the voices talk about mean things but right now they’re quiet. Do you know why I don’t feel scared?” She asks with a small smile. “It’s because you’re here. You make me feel enough. You only want me for me. Tousan, does skating make you happy?”

 

“Of course.” Yuri answered without a moment hesitation.

 

“Then nothing else matters. I only want Tousan happy cause that makes me happy.”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t answer his doubts nor did it answers the fear of failure but it still made him calm. Placing their foreheads together, Yuri tried to say as earnest and as grateful as he could.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The smile he received was worth more than any gold could offer and if the only way for him to see more of his daughter’s smile was to have fun on the ice, then by Heaven’s sake he’ll have the time of his life.

 

Yuri won gold by a landslide and he broke his personal scores two times but the only time he felt really accomplished was when he, Wendy and Celestino ate ice cream together as Wendy gave him a wide smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Cristophe Giacometti knew Yuri Katsuki during their junior days and he could honestly say that the boy was good. His jumps may be sloppy but his strength lies within his complex step sequences and the ability to tell a story through his skating. If Yuri just improved in his jumps and tightens his spins then he would be a force to be reckoned with. Chris knew this like a fact.

 

He knew that they would meet again cause that’s what happens to skaters. They would meet, make bonds, compete and meet again so here he is now, in France just after his short program as he watches Yuri’s short program. It felt different and better and it gave Chris the chills. Yuri somehow improved even more and he was better than ever. His jumps may be a bit wobbly but it’s still a huge improvement and after the performance, he couldn’t help but feel awestruck.

 

Yuri was currently in first place and Chris knew he had to step up his game now.

 

Luck seemed to be on Chris’ side when he saw Yuri at the hotel.

 

“ ** **Yuri! Congrats on your short program. That was amazing.**** ” Chris says, half expecting Yuri to close off or to shy away but he didn’t. Yuri gave Chris a shy smile but he stood his ground.

 

“ ** **Thank you Chris. You were also great in your SP.**** ” Chris was a bit taken aback by the change but not wanting to look rude, he quickly changed it to a smile.

 

“ ** **Haha, thanks but don’t let you’re guard down so easily. I surely won’t go down without a fight****.” Yuri smiled at that.

 

“ ** **That’s good since I wouldn’t either.**** ” There was a quiet confidence in his tone that wasn’t there when they met before.

 

“ ** **My, my Yuri, you’ve certainly changed.**** ” Chris chuckled to himself. He saw that Yuri sheepishly blushed as he chuckled in good-humor.

 

“ ** **Well, I am trying my best to better myself.**** ”

 

“ ** **Isn’t that your theme? Tell me Yuri, have you found someone you’d like to impress?**** ” Chris pried as he leaned forward suggestively. Yuri only awkwardly laughed.

 

“ ** **In a way?**** ” Now that got Chris’ interest but before he could question any further as a small bark was heard behind him.

 

Turning around Chris saw that a small poodle made a dash and passed him to run towards Yuri. Yuri crouched down and said something in Japanese while ruffling the dog’s hair and from what he understood was that the poodle was named Vicchan, if Chris guessed right, then Yuri owned that dog. He would have asked if he didn’t notice a young girl alone on the hallway, fidgeting as she looked unsure.

 

“ ** **Wendy, good timing. Come here.**** ” Yuri called out as the girl, Wendy, ran towards him in a hug. She glanced back at Chris as he stared a bit dumbfounded.

 

“ ** **Chris. I would like you to meet my daughter, Wendy. Wendy, this is my good friend Christophe. He can be another one of your uncles.**** ”

 

Chris’ brain short-circuited right then and there as he stood there and gaped at the young girl who seemed to be his friend’s daughter. Yuri Katsuki. The gentle, kind, loving, soft and certainly **_**_innocent_**_** Yuri has a daughter.

 

__‘What happened? When did this even happen?’_ _

__

Chris’ head was swirling with questions but before he could utter a word. Yuri’s coach, Celestino, came over and called for them.

 

“ ** **Sorry Chris but I have to go. Coach Celestino is calling. I’ll see you after the FS?**** ” Chris could only nod as Yuri flashed him a big grin. “ ** **Great! I’ll see you then. I’d like to catch up and we could even have dinner together but no liquor okay.**** ” Yuri laughed in good-heart as Chris watched him and __his daughter and dog__  leave.

 

Chris was having a head ache as he didn’t even feel like going out with friends anymore. After a quick text to his other skating friends, he walked straight into his room. His coach looked at him in surprise as he saw him treading towards his room.

 

“ ** **Christophe? I thought you were going out with friends.**** ”

 

Chris rubbed his temples tiredly as he looked at his coach dead in the eye.

 

“ ** **I need to rethink life.**** ”

 

He left his coach stunned and he should feel bad but right now he needs to lay down, stare at the ceiling and reevaluate his few minutes after meeting Yuri again. After a long while he decided that Yuri is still Yuri and that Yuri has a daughter. He will not dwell on it nor think more about it. Yuri has a daughter and that is a fact so he’ll just accept it for what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha Poor Chris!
> 
> Talk, Scream or Ask in my Tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	6. Coincidental Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own YoI Characters only my sweetie Wendy.
> 
> Unbeta-d and unless I have a beta it will continue to stay that way LOL
> 
> In this chapter, everyone is speaking in English so I don't bold the letters anymore.

Chris was getting excited when the competition started. He knows Yuri will do his best and so he will do so as well. From the corner of Chris’ eye he could see Yuri bending down and giving _his daughter_ a kiss on the forehead before going into the rink. No matter how many times he repeated the word in his head, he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Chris then quickly shook shook away his distracting thoughts.

 

_‘No, we’ve already established that it is what it is. Focus on the competition. Get your head into the game.’_

__

Yuri did amazing. Chris could see the story clearly. He could see a young man feeling incompetent with himself and how he seemed to lose faith in his abilities and in his despair, he met someone. That person encouraged him and pushed him to the limits. He began to see hope, though, there were remnants of despair and doubt still lingering, he had a sense of acceptance that there was still room for growth and improvement. The story ended with the man realizing that the greatest success in life is through his connection and what he is blessed to have.

 

It was like a secret message to all skaters- no, to everyone struggling through life that there will always be hope somewhere and to always remember to appreciate the people who made you who you are today. It resonated with Chris. He knew the feeling of inadequacy from time to time, thinking that he could never amount himself with Victor but after seeing Yuri’s performance, it was like it lit a fire in him.

 

_‘I’ll have to give it my all.’_

__

The competition ended with Yuri as second and Chris in first place. Glancing down, he saw that Yuri wore a contented smile, looking at someone. Chris immediately saw Wendy beside Celestino, Yuri’s coach, and turned back to Yuri just in time to see him with a shy grin and a thumbs up.

 

 As promise, Chris and Yuri met after they changed into their casual outfits.

 

“Sorry Chris, did you wait long?” Yuri says as he caught up to him.

 

Chris smiled a waved off his concerns.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just came here myself.” Chris then glanced over to see Wendy, his daughter, holding onto the poodle’s leash as the dog barked excitedly.

 

Chris smiled lightly as he greeted the shy girl, “ _Bonsoir, petite fille._ Are ready to have fun with your Uncle Chris?”

 

Chris bent down and gave a small wink just so he wouldn’t scare the poor girl. Wendy then looked at him a bit before looking down and fidgeting. She then glanced up to Yuri as if asking permission as he flashed her an encouraging smile and gave her a soft nudge.

 

Wendy then looked back at Chris before she softly asked, “What does it means? T-those words you said earlier.”

 

Chris didn’t know how a child could be so cute. He’s **_**_seen_**_**  and **_**_met_**_** children before, some of his fans are one but they were all either a wild or rambunctious bunch. All of them were excitable but this little, shy and sweet girl just yelled and screamed cute in bold letters.

 

“It means ‘hello, little girl’ in French. Do you like French? You are in France after all.” Chris said with a smile. The girl nodded while Yuri watched the interaction.

 

“I like it. It sounds pretty.”

 

“It is a pretty language isn’t it? I could teach you some if you want, _ma chère _.__ ” Chris says lightly.

 

“M-ma chere?” Wendy repeated in confusion.

 

“It means my dear.” That made Wendy blushed as she look away but there was an embarrassed smile as she seemed to not mind being called that.

 

Yuri sent Chris a grateful smile before saying, “Come on, let’s go find a restaurant. It wouldn’t be good if were out too late.”

 

“Ah, Yuri, you wound my pride. You should know by now that I am in my element. Come, I know a good place to talk and have fun.” Chris says as he lead them around.

 

“As long as we keep it PG then I’m okay with anything.” Yuri teased causing Chris to gasp.

 

“Yuri, the poor girl’s ears!” Chris exaggeratedly bemoaned.

 

“What’s PG?” Wendy asked softly while looking up to her father. Yuri then patted his daughter absently as he gave her a beaming smile.

 

“It means safe, Wendy.” Yuri says dismissively causing Chris to snort.

 

“Yeah, it certainly is.” Chris murmured quite audibly.

 

“Hush Chris, food first then some time catching up.” Yuri mock-scolded.

 

“Yes dad.” Chris says as a way to tease some more.

 

“Chris, I am a dad.” Yuri laughed and for a moment Chris indeed forgot about that. His mouth then did a small “o” shape causing both Wendy and Yuri to chuckle although Wendy tried to hide her laugh.

 

Chris blushed a bit embarrassed.

 

“Sorry, it’s just surreal. I never thought that one of my friends would have a child already.” Chris says a bit more to himself than Yuri.

 

“I know what you mean but if I know one thing from this experience, it’s that it has been an amazing journey so far.” Yuri says softly with a smile as he absently pulled Wendy closer. She then snuggled at her father’s side, enjoying the comfort. Chris may have taken a pic for a souvenir. Yuri caught him in the act and mouthed the words “send me later” to him with a wink. Chris can certainly do that.

 

They soon reached a cute little cafe where they serve people and pets food. Chris then took the liberty to order food for them and little Vicchan.

 

“Chris, I don’t know if I can pay this much.” Yuri says a bit worriedly.

 

“Nonsense! I’ll be the one treating you.” Chris declared quite happily.

 

“I can’t let you do that! I _****am****_  the one who invited you. It would be rude to let you pay for me.” Yuri retorted.

 

“How about this. You pay for your and lil’ Wendy’s meals while I pay for mine and lil’ Vicchan’s meals. At least I can pay for my own baby even though it’s your dog.” Chris says as he picked Vicchan up and placed the dog on his lap. Vicchan then gave a small happy bark as if to say that it was a great idea.

 

Yuri shook his head in amusement as Wendy pet Vicchan.

 

“Fine, I’ll let you pay my dog’s meal but I’m paying for your pet’s meal next time.” Yuri relented.

 

“Hahaha, I don’t think I can bring my pet cat for competitions like you but maybe whenever you visit my hometown?” Chris says as he scratched Vicchan behind the ears. Yuri nodded, at the plan for whenever they’re nearby as Wendy watch in amazement as Vicchan growled in content.

 

Chris then decided to teach both Wendy and Yuri some basic French while waiting for their food. After a bit of waiting and some basic words, the food arrived and they ate while having a conversation or two. Wendy didn’t talk that much but she definitely was listening to their conversations. It was quite funny to see her nod as if she’s still part of the conversation.

 

“Hey Wendy, do you know Victor Nikiforov?” Chris asked while winking at Yuri. Yuri just rolled his eyes with a smile but he let Wendy have her chance to answer.

 

Wendy nodded with a knowing look on her face.

 

“He’s the pretty skater right? I like his hair.” Wendy says softly as she placed Vicchan on her lap. Chris absently notices that the dog was at the center of Wendy’s attention, intentionally or not.

 

Chris smiled, “Yeah he is pretty and talented. Do want to meet him someday?”

 

The question made Wendy pause a bit before lowering her head.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Confused, Chris looked up at Yuri only to see a worried frown on his face. Chris then decided to drop the topic and go for other things. He managed to salvage the situation.

 

After a while, they all went out of the cafe in a good spirits and Chris kinda like this type of hangout. It certainly is different from his usual…activities but it isn’t so bad. He wouldn’t mind doing something like this once in a while.

 

“This is all nice and all but the day isn’t complete without a nice ice cream to end it.” Yuri says with a smile.

 

“Ice cream?” Chris asked incredulously as Yuri nodded.

 

“Yeah, it kinda became a habit to get ice cream after every competition.” Yuri explained with a shrug.

 

Chris then felt small hands grabbed his as he look down to see Wendy peering up at him with a small hopeful smile.

 

“W-will you come with us, Uncle Chris?” The sweet girl asked while Vicchan barked encouragingly.

 

Chris could never say no to that face or to Wendy in general. How could Chris do such atrocity? He isn’t the type to break hearts after all. Wendy could ask him to buy her the world and he would still say yes. Chris then looked back at Yuri only to see him smile knowingly at him.

 

_‘He ****knew** ** I would be like this, didn’t he? How many people has this sweet little girl unknowingly wrapped them around her small fingers?’ _

__

Chris shot Yuri a narrowed look before turning to Wendy with a smile.

 

“Of course, _ma chère_.” Chris replied as he pulled Wendy closer to himself and huffed in Yuri’s direction. Chris then walked with Wendy not bothering to even __look__ at Yuri’s direction.

 

He ignored the way Yuri laughed while walking beside him as Wendy only glanced at the older men in confusion.

 

_‘Oh Wendy, if only you knew.’_

__

* * *

 

 

Yuri was back in Detroit and back to studying as he met Phichit at lunch.

 

“Aaaaahhhh, why is collage such a slave driver.” Phichit whined as he shift through all his assignments. Yuri sighed as he silently agreed with his Thai friend.

 

“At least you’re smart, Yuri. I don’t think you have any trouble here at all.” Phichit says while glancing at him.

 

“Now now Phichit, just because I don’t whine doesn’t mean I have no troubles at all,” Yuri teased causing Phichit to bang his head on the table they were sitting at and groan. “It’s just that I have to try extra hard. Compared to everyone here, I want nothing to do later or in the weekends.”

 

Yuri had to take extra credit and advance assignments just to make up for his absences during competition and to make sure his free days remain assignment-free. He didn’t want Wendy to spend time with him while doing his assignments plus he wanted quality time with his daughter. He gave thanks to small mercies when Yuri just recently found a sponsor willing to pay for his college fees. Trying to get some time off while practicing _and_ studying is already a bit much for his plate. Yuri never ever want to try his luck in balancing them all with paying his student loans to top it off.

 

“You know what Yuri. We should take a break. We’ve been at this for hours already. A few minutes to a nice, quiet and stress-free meal won’t harm us, right?” Phichit asked as he looked at Yuri desperately.

 

Yuri only shook his head at his friend’s dramatics but he agreed. They do need the break after all.

 

“Yesh! I know just the right place! It’s even connected to a bookstore so we can buy some books for Wendy while having something nice to eat and drink.” Phichit says excitedly as they exit the campus.

 

Yuri could only follow his friend and nod along to his mindless chatter. It would do them both some good to be away from anything school-related for a bit. They then reached the place Phichit mentioned but Yuri stopped in his tracks as he saw something.

 

“Yuri?” Phichit asked worriedly.

 

Yuri flashed his friend a small grin before pointing at the window where they could clearly see Wendy sitting on Celestino’s lap while they’re both reading a book. Phichit squealed as he took out his phone and took some pictures.

 

“Remember, if you’re ever going to post those. Do so in my private account. I don’t want the world to see Wendy just yet.” Yuri says as he glanced over Phichit’s shoulder to see the pictures.

 

Phichit pouted, “I don’t get why you don’t want anyone to see them! Don’t you want people to see Wendy as your daughter?” Phichit says while pouting at his friend.

 

Yuri sighed as he tried to explain, “Phichit, you know I’m going to get known sooner or later, right?”

 

“Yeah, but what is this gotta do with Wendy?” Phichit asked bemused.

 

“Phichit it has _everything_  to do with Wendy. The more press and fans I have, the more they’ll want information about me and that will lead them to finding out about Wendy.”

 

Phichit then tilt his head in more confusion.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing? Then Wendy would be famous!”

 

Yuri sighed once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Phichit, try to think things from Wendy’s perspective. When you don’t trust strangers, what do you do?” Yuri asked.

 

“You get away from them. If it were me I wouldn’t want anything to do with them.”

 

“Right.” Yuri nodded. “Wendy is still healing from the mental scars she received. Right now, she’s still wary of strangers but she can handle befriending someone one by one. What do you think will happen when she’s suddenly bombarded by strangers who are asking her things?”

 

Phichit paled at the realization as he whispered, “They’ll scare her. She’ll feel like she’s being cornered with no way out.”

 

Yuri nodded solemnly.

 

“I’m afraid the attention will only break her Phichit. This is why I’m allowing you to post pictures ****only****  in my private account where only my friends and families can see it.”

 

“But Yuri, you’re growing popular every minute and at every success. They’ll find out about Wendy eventually, especially since you’re kinda public with your affection towards her.” Phichit says in concern.

 

“The key word there is eventually. I’m not trying to prevent them from knowing about Wendy. Whatever deity out there knows that it’s a losing battle. What I’m trying to do is stalling the process and hope that by then Wendy will be able to handle a bit of spotlight.” Yuri says tiredly. Phichit nodded in understanding.

 

“You really thought of everything, Yuri.” Phichit says amazed but Yuri only shook his head.

 

“When taking care of someone like Wendy, you’ll need to be careful and thread through everything as if you’re walking on thin ice.” Yuri says.

 

“Well, you _****are****_ skating on ice.” Phichit smiled a bit as he attempted to lighten the situation. Yuri gave him a small smile before continuing.

 

“You also have to carefully watch her for any red flags. Her situation caused her to be vulnerable anxiety, depression and other things so I try my best to keep her happy. What helps is that I ****ask**** her what she wants. I need to clarify things and I can’t just simply assume. I made a mistake like that once and I have no intentions of repeating that. If you want what’s best for Wendy then _****always ask** **.****_ ” Phichit nodded resolutely. He even made note of that.

 

“Always ask, got it.”

 

Yuri smiled at his friend’s eagerness to help and made a small teasing grin as he looked at his friend.

 

“I wonder how Celestino would react if by chance _someone_ send him a pic of what he’s doing right now.”

 

Phichit smiled at what Yuri was implying as he quickly sent the pic he took not too long ago to the man in the café. Celestino’s reaction was hilarious.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was losing his love for the ice. He didn’t know why but everything seemed so… boring. He tried his best and really all he could think of is what would happen if he happened to give up on the ice. Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, Victor dispelled the thought.

 

_‘You’re only 22 for heaven’s sake! You should forget these thoughts and focus on the GPF instead.’_

__

Luckily, Victor met up with Chris anymore disturbing thoughts could arise. He then put on a practiced smile like slipping on gloves and waved.

 

“Chris! You’re here.” Victor called out to him as Yakov grumbled.

 

Chris turned and flashed Victor a smile.

 

“Victor! Of course I’m here. Someone has to make sure you don’t get a big head after all.” Chris laughed as Victor pouted.

 

“Don’t be mean.”

 

Chris only grinned as they walked side by side. They talked about skating as usual and then moved to talk about their lives. Victor then twirled a strand of his long hair around his finger.

 

“Y’know, I’m thinking of cutting my hair to surprise my audience.” Victor says, absently and for a second he saw Chris frowned a bit but the moment Victor blink, Chris has his usual laid back smile.

 

_‘Huh, must be my imagination.’_

__

“That might not be a good surprise to everyone though.” Chris shrugged, “It’s your hair though so what you do with it is none of my business but I do know a cute girl that likes your pretty hair. I’d be a shame if you cut it. It might break her little heart.” Chris says as he sighed exaggeratedly. Victor blinked before putting on a teasing smile.

 

“Oh? I didn’t know that you found someone you like Chris. Why didn’t you tell me something so important to my best friend’s life.” Victor cutely huffed.

 

Chris blinked a bit at Victor before bursting out laughing.

 

“Goodness no! Victor, the girl is only 5. I do hope you’re not accusing me of pedophilia.” Chris says.

 

Victor blinked before flushing in embarrassment. He misunderstood what his friend was saying but then once the thought fully processed, Victor snapped his head up to look back at Chris in surprise.

 

“Five? I didn’t know you like kids.”

 

Chris shrugged.

 

“The girl is so cute Victor, so I made a little exemption. Most kids are plain tiring but this little cutie is nothing but sweet.” Victor blinked in interest.

 

“Really? Do you have a picture?”

 

“I do but I ain’t showing you.” Chris teased while sticking his tongue out causing Victor to huff.

 

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t posted that pic yet.”

 

“That’s because she is super shy! Honestly, I just know that the poor girl will faint at the attention. She’s already as shy as she is with me.” Chris says before slyly adding, “And I like this to be my personal souvenir. Yes, she is that cute.”

 

Victor blinked while imagining a small girl shying away from everything and fainting because of the attention she was receiving.

 

_‘That’s kinda cute…’_

__

Chris smirked as he knew what Victor was just picturing.

 

“You know, what you’re imagining now won’t even compare to the real deal. To bad you’re too popular to meet her. She’ll probably even run away from you because of the press sticking around you as if their ghost haunting your soul.” Chris then snorted. “Just imagine the articles with the headline: ****Living Legend Scares Off Little Girl Into Running Away!**** Imagine the reactions to that article! I almost wish it was true.”

 

“Chris!” Victor yelled indignantly as he started chasing the laughing and running Swiss skater. Victor could faintly hear Yakov yelling at him from behind.

 

Thoughts about cutting his hair was then left forgotten as he continued on with his life as a skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Talk, Scream or Asks anything to nothing in my Tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	7. Life's Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and this is unbetad
> 
> Warnings: Slight Depictions of Abuse and a long time skip. (I'm too excited lol)

Yuri hadn’t won gold in the GPF but he did manage bronze. He glanced up to see Victor at the center of attention with all the flashing lights. It made him look like he belonged at the top…for now.

 

A competitive streak seemed to awaken at the thought that his long time idol will one day be the one looking up at him a like this.

 

_‘He is just within reach now. This isn’t a dream anymore.’_

 

Yuri knew he’ll have to work harder than ever before but for now, small steps. He’ll get there but Yuri needs to remember to appreciate the journey.

 

He didn’t really see much of Victor though and honestly, Yuri didn’t mind that much. He was more preoccupied with Wendy. The crowd is much larger that what she’s used to so she’s hyper-aware of her environment.

 

“Celestino-san, can you handle everything from here? I need to calm Wendy down.” Yuri says briskly as he pulled Wendy towards him. Celestino nodded as he went away.

 

_‘A walk somewhere a bit secluded might help Wendy calm down.’_

__

* * *

 

 

Wendy clung to Yuri like her life depended on it. There were so many people around her and it was so _****loud****_. She didn’t know what’s happening around her at the same time she felt everything around her. She everything was a blur when they were outside. Yuri holding onto Vicchan’s leash as they walked side by side with her clutching close.

 

It was a bit quieter out here but there were still people around. Wendy found herself relaxing slightly as Yuri rubbed soothing circles on her back. Wendy inhaled then exhaled deeply as she tried to regain control.

 

Just then from the corner of her eye, she saw __him.__ A man in a trench coat as his face seemed to be obscured from her view. She froze on the spot as the man walked right towards her. He resembled __that man__ so much. She waited as she held her breath in fear. Flashes of memories then came flooding through her mind as she remembered pain, shouting, screaming and many things she didn’t understand but still terrified her. She watched as the man then passed by her.

 

“-endy?”

 

“Wendy!”

 

She didn’t know when her knees gave out but when it did, she fell onto the concrete floor staring at the man in her memories. She felt limp, scared and useless. She felt like a broken doll, a discarded toy.

 

Everything seemed to be just a replay of the life she had before. She couldn’t escape and she couldn’t look away. Time seems to lose it’s meaning then sounds of barking was heard through her hazy mind as she followed that sound into reality.

 

Wendy found herself sitting on Yuri’s lap, wrapped in his warm embrace. She was holding onto his shirt as her face was hidden on his chest. She can feel the cold bite of metal touching her legs as she listens to Vicchan’s barks behind her. Wendy let out a sigh as she snuggled closer to Yuri.

 

She could feel Yuri shift and a cheek resting on her head.

 

“Feeling better?” Yuri whispered quietly as Wendy nodded.

 

They sat there for a bit as Vicchan stopped barking and ended up whimpering instead.

 

“Come’ere boy.” Yuri called out softly as he patted the space beside him. Wendy vaguely realized that they were on a bench. Wendy could feel Vicchan’s fur tickling her leg as she closes her eyes. She needed to stop thinking for a while.

 

Opening her eyes once more she looked up to Yuri to see him gazing at her worriedly.

 

“Can we go back?” Wendy asks almost pitifully.

 

Yuri gave her a soft smile as he nodded. It wasn’t long before were back at the hotel. Once they were in their room they got ready for bed. Vicchan was soundly asleep in the foot of the bed as Wendy sat at the edge staring at nothing.

 

_‘Tousan…won’t get mad will he? If I tell him what happened… He never asked so maybe he doesn’t want to know. I want him to know. I want to know if he’ll still think of me as his daughter after knowing the whole me.’_

__

Yuri went out of the bathroom in his sleepwear, drying his hair as he walk towards the bed.

 

“Papa?” She called out almost fearfully. Yuri then gave her his full and undivided attention as he gently sat beside her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Wendy snuggled close to Yuri in comfort as she mentally prepared herself.

 

“I was always always blamed for everything before you met me…” Wendy started. She felt Yuri tensed as he held her cheek.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Wendy.”

 

Wendy shook her head in disagreement.

 

“I need to know. I need to know that you’ll still love me once you know everything. You need you to know. I __want__ you to know.” Wendy desperately says as she looked at Yuri pleadingly.

 

Yuri took a moment to steel himself before nodding.

 

“M-my ** _ **parents**_** … t-they were always angry. Always shouting. I hated it. I would hide away from them and when they’re feeling good, they would feed me and pamper me. They hated it when I talk, they would call me bad things and I would believe them. It was loud and…and when _HE_ gets mad…”

 

Wendy cried onto Yuri side as he held her close. She _****hated****_ being like this.

 

“He would hurt me. He would burn me and do all sorts of things because of the littlest mistakes I made. __SHE__ would watch as he made me cry and hurt. Sometimes when they come back after leaving me for so long. there would be blood everywhere. Sometimes there would be a friend who would give them plastics of leaves. Sometimes they came back with a large bag but they would _****always****_ hurt me when I saw something I shouldn’t. O-one day…they said that they were gonna move. I didn’t know why but they were _****afraid****_. I-I heard them when I wasn’t supposed to and they were _****so angry****_. T-they hurt me. T-they hurt me so bad that…that I-I wanted it to end. I didn’t want anything to happen anymore. I just **_**WANTED EVERYTHING TO** **STOP** ** _._**_** They left me alone again this time outside of __that place__. That was when you arrive...”

 

* * *

 

 

What Wendy told him was terrible. She was abused for a long time in that household and Yuri felt dread reaching into his heart at what she was saying. It was obvious that her biological parents are criminals. ****Very dangerous ones.**** Yuri made a mental note to try and sign-up for defense classes in Detroit.

 

Gently, Yuri cupped the sides of her face with his hands as he made sure Wendy was looking at him. Yuri knows that just like Wendy, he was crying as well.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuri says. He didn’t know what to say except to apologize. “I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

 

Wendy leaned into his touch as she looked down.

 

“I’m sorry too…” Confused Yuri leaned forward with a frown.

 

“For what?” He whispers. Wendy looked up at him as she sniffed.

 

“For being like this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She cried. Yuri wiped her tears with his thumb as he held her close.

 

“I’m so-” Yuri stopped himself before he could apologize again.

 

_‘What are you doing, Yuri? This isn’t how you should react. Rephrase and try again.’_

__

Taking a deep breath. Yuri gave Wendy a teary smile as he says, “Thank you.”

 

Wendy looked up at him in confusion.

 

“Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for telling me and…” Yuri croaked a bit before continuing, “thank you… for being daughter. Thank you for being here and alive.”

 

Wendy looked at him and cried as she let out all the heavy burdens still locked inside her fragile heart. Yuri only silently tightened his hold on her as he listened to every apologies and sobbed filled complains.

 

The next morning, Yuri and Wendy both met Celestino with red puffy eyes. Thankfully he hadn’t comment on anything.

 

* * *

 

 

For a few seasons, Yuri haven’t really had a chance to properly meet Victor. Sure, he won some competitions here and there but with Victor, he was either 3rd or 2nd place. He caught a glimpse of Victor once in a while but every time they were close to say a single word, something always interrupts him from even saying a simple hello.

 

Sponsor meetings, interviews, practice, school, extra activities and spending time with his friends and daughter. Yuri wasn’t ungrateful or unsatisfied but really, he wanted to beat Victor and get a chance to actually meet his idol.

 

Yuri notices his own changes in the past years. He became more open and confident about himself. He even developed an attitude to speak his mind out. He didn’t mind because Wendy also followed and began speaking her mind as well. I was nice to see the once careful girl be a little bit more open. She’s still shy though but she’s manage to have _some_ confidence about herself. It was a good sight to see Wendy at least trying. She still doubts herself from time to time but Yuri made sure she wouldn’t go too far down. He’s gotten good a reading people.

 

The media still haven’t known anything about Wendy yet and Yuri was slightly relieved at the fact that they were more focused on him.

 

Yuri still talks with Chris from time to time, even go as far as have dinner with him and Wendy. Yuri swore that Chris is spoiling his daughter if the expensive laced ribbon wasn’t proof already and then there’s Phichit. He has become his best friend after spending time with him and he would always try to get Wendy to be more outgoing but was careful not to push. Yuri knows that Phichit has thousands of pictures of Wendy and him already. He’s a bit afraid of the day Phichit finally gets a thumbs up from Yuri to post them in public.

 

In a blur, Celestino’s coaching contract was coming to an end and Yuri wants to show his appreciation towards his coach, especially since he took care of Wendy as well. Yuri knows that what’s even more better the a verbal appreciation is one that is shown through action so he’ll do just that. As a thank you to Celestino, he’ll win gold and finally beat The Living Legend himself.

 

“You’re fired up today Yuri.” Phichit says as he skated towards him.

 

“It’s my last season as Celestino’s student and I want to show my appreciation to him by wining gold this GPF.” Yuri smiled.

 

“Aww! Don’t remind me Yuri! Who’ll help me through my struggles in school? Who will save my soul from loneliness if Wendy is not around! My sweet hamsters won’t have little Wendy to raise their spirits now.” Phichit whined as he clutched onto Yuri as he fake-cried on his shoulder.

 

“Relax Phichit. I’ll make sure we call once a week. How about that?” Yuri placates while patting his best friend’s back in a comforting matter.

 

“You better! It’s not the same though. I’ll miss secretly taking pictures of you and Wendy together.” Phichit sighed dramatically.

 

“Phichit, you’ve got thousands of pictures already. Anymore and people might think you’re a stalker.” Yuri laughs.

 

Phichit gasped as he clutches his heart.

 

“You wound me Yuri Katsuki. You wound your best friend’s heart! You’re best friend’s feelings!”

 

“Hahaha sorry, sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was going in and out of depression as he finally hit stagnation. He was bored, immensely so. He was sure that the media would know. He’s smile wasn’t all that convincing anyways but they didn’t. They didn’t even suspect a thing and that was what made him even more sad. The only highlight of his skating career was watching the Japanese Skater, Yuri Katsuki, as he compete. He was mesmerized by the way he skated. It was like his body controlled the music-no that’s not right, his body makes music. Every movement forms music and every turn tells a story. His interpretation was on point and it infuriates Victor to no end at the fact that they were so close, yet, he wasn’t even able to get a simple “hi” or “hello” in.

 

__‘Stupid interviews and media.’_ _

__

Usually, Victor wouldn’t mind them but really. They have been in the way from meeting someone he actually feels connected to! He’s never felt like this before. The feeling of wanting to get to know a person. Yuri Katsuki was a mystery, an enigma and Victor want nothing more than to unravel the secrets behind those warm brown eyes and cute smile.

 

It was during the GPF that he found that there was a sign. A sign that says, “Yes! Go and talk to that Asian cutie!” in bold letters. A sign that knocked Victor of his feet because while he was sitting there, watching Yuri doing his Free Skate. He had a feeling something was going to happen, and it did. He watched as Yuri sat, waiting for his score patiently and watched the skater’s expression as the look of utter confusion was morphed into pure delight.

 

“ ** **THIS IS AMAZING! JAPANESE SKATER, YURI KATSUKI, HAS WON GOLD FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE GRAND PRIX FINAL! HE HAS DEFEATED LIVING LEGEND, VICTOR NIKIFOROV.**** ” The announcer yelled over the thunderous cheers.

 

Victor knew that this was a sign and he was sure as hell going to follow it.

 

Before he knew it, they were having an interview as the press flashed pictures and asked questions. Victor answered all of his questions with a fake smile and once it was Yuri’s turn. All attention was directed at him.

 

“Yuri Katsuki, what are your thoughts with your win this season?”

 

“To be honest, I was surprised. I knew that I wanted to win this season and worked hard for it but expectation and reality is a different thing. The moment I realized I won gold my mind shut down for a second before processing anything.” Yuri replied with a laugh.

 

“What are your plans now?”

 

“I’m kinda going with the wind right now. My contract with my coach, Celestino Cialdini, is coming to an end so right now I’m looking for a new coach.” Yuri says as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

_‘Oh God he’s cute.’_

__

Victor snapped out of his musings as he went back to listening on the conversation.

 

“What was your inspiration for this season’s theme, Passion?”

 

Yuri then had a knowing smile on him like he knew something they didn’t as he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Who knows?”

 

Victor can hear Chris chuckle at Yuri’s other side but he thought nothing of it.

 

* * *

 

 

After the interview, Yuri met up with Wendy and Celestino.

 

“Yuri, I have to talk with Yakov for a bit. It seems that he’s interested in taking you up so I’ll have to leave Wendy in your hands for a while.” Celestino says as Wendy went over to Yuri’s side. “Don’t worry about Vicchan though. I can handle the doggy.”

 

“Alright. I’m glad an opportunity came just as I was looking for it. I’ll need to be excused for a bit though, I’ll see you at the entrance?” Yuri says as he patted Wendy on the head.

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

With that, Yuri and Wendy went towards the comfort room.

 

“Wendy, do you think you can stay outside and wait for me for a bit?” Yuri asks as he patted down her hair. It was a bit messy. Wendy nodded as the good girl she is.

 

“Good. I’m just inside and call if you need me. Don’t wander off, okay.” Yuri says before leaving her at the hallway. With another nod, Yuri entered the washroom as he did his business.

 

Once he was done, he was surprised to see that someone has kicked the side of his stall as he exit. Yuri heard as small squeak from outside and looked over to the offender. It was the Russian Punk, Yuri Plisetsky. The boy glared right at him as he tried to intimidate him.

 

Yuri only stared at him before continuing towards the facets to wash his hands.

 

“I won first place in juniors.” The teenager says.

 

“Good for you.”

 

“I won’t lose to you or to Victor so you better prepare yourself.” The Russian growled.

 

“And you better apologize to someone. You scared her and I need you to assure her that you aren’t harming me.” Yuri says as he went towards the younger teen and grabbed him by the arm.

 

“Hey! What the F-” The punk spluttered as he tried to pull away but Yuri kept his grip firm.

 

“You better not curse in front of her as well, young man.” Yuri interrupted as he went out.

 

Once outside, Yuri smiled and let go of the teen immediately as he picked his daughter up, who looked distraught.

 

“Wendy, this is the Russian Skater, Yuri Plisetsky. We have the same first names! Amazing, right?” Yuri says cheerfully as Wendy looked at the punk. Her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“But you are the only Yuri I know…” She says as if it’s a worrisome thing. She then turned to the Russian. “C-can I call you Yurio?” She asked as she shrunk down on herself.

 

Yurio stared in disbelief looking like he wanted to argue but Yuri knew that the doubtful and uncertain look of Wendy did wonders to a person’s heart so he didn’t. The boy only looked away and sighed.

 

“Only you can call me that, okay?” Yuri smiled at the teen as he walked away, grumbling something in Russian.

 

Wendy looked up to Yuri in sadness.

 

“Did I do something bad?”

 

Yuri only smiled placed his forehead against her own.

 

“Nah, he’s just shy.”

 

Walking back, he saw that Celestino was done chatting with Yakov. He then heard his name being said and turned around to see Yurio and Victor walking by. Yuri put Wendy down as she run up to Vicchan and the dog barked happily. Vicchan then barked at Yuri as if calling for him to come as well. Yuri only stared at Victor as their gazes met. Victor then had a huge smile on his face as if delighted to see Yuri. Victor opened his mouth to say something and-

 

“Mister Nikiforov, what are you’re thoughts in being second place?”

 

He was surrounded by reporters. It happened so fast that Yuri sweat dropped as Yurio straight out bailed the older skater. It was quite comical in a way. Yuri then shrugged as he joined his daughter. They could always talk in the gala after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was then at the gala, pouting at what happened earlier. He was interrupted by the press _again_ before he had time to actually went up to Yuri for a single “hi” after the interview. It was awfully annoying how much they interrupted. Victor almost think the universe is stopping him because he’s too pretty to have something good for once.

 

Victor waited for Yuri to come but as time passed by, he was getting worried that Yuri wouldn’t come at all. He then met up with Chris and they talked about skating again. Everything is about skating. After a particular conversation, he heard a wonderful voice calling out the wrong name.

 

“Chris!”

 

Both skaters turned to see Yuri walking towards them with a smile on his face.

 

“Yuri! You’re late.” Chris tutted.

 

_‘Wait, how come Chris is already acquainted with Yuri?’_

__

Yuri had a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Oh sorry, I had to do the _ritual_ before coming to the gala.”

 

_‘Ritual?’_

__

Chris gasped as if affronted, “You did it without me? Yuri, I thought we had something!”

 

_‘Wait! What?’_

 

Yuri only laughed and Victor finally had enough of being left out.

 

“Wait, what ritual?” Victor asked the both of them.

 

The two shared as smile before simultaneously answering together, “Ice cream.”

 

The two then laughed as Victor stood there confused and out of the loop. Which is a first for him.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I should introduce myself.” Yuri says, calming down. “Hi, I’m Yuri Katsuki. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“You already know me though.” Victor says astounded because no one ever tries a formal introduction with him because everyone already _knows_ him.

 

Yuri shrugged, “It’s only polite.”

 

Victor stared at him as Yuri patiently awaits. He was only able to act when Chris hit him on the side.

 

“V-victor. Victor Nikiforov and the pleasure is mine.” Victor says as he slips into his practiced smile for the cameras.

 

“And as usual, you look beautiful, Victor.” Yuri says making Victor blush in embarrassment.

 

“Oh my Yuri, how bold!” Chris laughs as he placed his arms around Yuri.

 

Yuri shrugged, “What else do you say to your idol whom you’ve admired for years?”

 

Victor blushed darker at how easily Yuri said it.

 

“Haha, Yuri you’re embarrassing said idol.” Chris teased mostly at Victor than Yuri. Victor shot Chris a warning look.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Victor. I’ve been waiting for a chance to properly talk.” Yuri says sincerely that Victor swore his heart just stopped beating.

 

“I don’t think you even know __how long__  Victor waited though.” Chris says as Victor shot him a playful glare.

 

“Chris!”

 

Chris then raised his hand with a smirk at Victor, “Okay okay, I’ll give you the chance to speak to your long awaited person.”

 

_‘I’ll kill this man someday.’_

__

Victor swore under his breath as Yuri chuckled.

 

They then talked about everything to nothing and Victor enjoyed it. He never enjoyed a gala event before and he knew it was because of Yuri. Just then Celestino came with a cute girl wearing a long sleeved dress with her hair tied in a intricate braid. There was a very familiar lace ribbon on her hair too. She was yawning.

 

“Yuri, I think it’s time for you to go. I’ll take care of the rest here.” Celestino says as he handed the little girl to Yuri.

 

“I guess it is late. Say good bye to Uncle Chris and Victor.” Yuri says as the girl sleepily turned to Chris.

 

_‘Wait, Uncle Chris?’_

 

“ _À la prochaine, Uncle Chris._ (See you next time, Uncle Chris.)” The girl says with a slight accent that made it even cuter.

 

Chris jumped for joy as he smothered Wendy in a hug.

 

“You remembered, _ma chère _.__ I’m so proud of you, Wendy! I’ll make sure to see you tomorrow.” Chris says as he let go of the girl. Yuri smiled as the girl turned to Victor.

 

“Bye bye.”

 

Yuri bowed before them before exiting the room. Victor then turned to glare at his best friend as he had a cheeky smile on his face.

 

“Chris you better explain yourself or _****so help me GOD!****_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the Canon timeline, YAY!
> 
> Scream at me, question me or basically anything at all here or at my tumblr: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	8. Series of Impulsive Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Yuri on Ice.
> 
> I dunno what I'm doing anymore and I like it.

“YOU DID ALL THESE THINGS BEHIND MY BACK!? HOW COULD YOU?” Victor screamed at his best friend as they were playing cat and mouse outside of the gala.

 

Chris was just laughing hard as he tried to escape the angered Russian Skater. They chased each other for a few more minutes before they finally settled down, panting at their little petty game.

 

“I…hate you…so much,” Victor says in between pants.

 

Chris only snickered as he also tried to catch his breath.

 

“I just couldn’t let you scare little Wendy off! It wouldn’t do much good for my poor heart. I just waited until…y’know, until the press finally got off your back.” Chris explained lamely with a cheeky grin.

 

Victor gave Chris a very convincing pout as he whined and complained, “You still kept it a secret from me! I trusted you with my life! I gave you everything-”

 

“Actually you didn’t really gave me anything.” Chris interrupted with a snicker.

 

“Don’t interrupt me! Now… where was I?”

 

“The ‘I gave you everything’ lie.” Chris says, rolling his eyes as Victor huffed.

 

“Right, and you did this to me. I call betrayal. The only way for you to ever redeem yourself is if you party with me.” Victor says crossing his arms. Chris surprisingly shook his head no.

 

“No can do my beautiful friend. I promised lil’ Wendy to meet her tomorrow and I want to be presentable for the young cutie.” Chris says with a small smile. Victor can’t help a smile forming on his lip as well.

 

“She really is adorable.”

 

“I told you she was irresistible.” Chris winked.

 

“Wait, is she the little girl you were talking about all this time? And is that the ribbon I helped you picked out for ‘a cute little damsel with innocent eyes and a heart of pure sweetness’?” Victor asked while doing hand quotes.

 

“The one and only.” Chris replied with a smile.

 

“Can I come as well?” Victor whined pleadingly at Chris.

 

Chris laughed at the skater, “Victor, you know Yuri would love to have you! Just keep the press away and we’re all good.”

 

“Who is she anyways. I haven’t seen her parents anywhere. Is she Yuri’s niece?” Victor asked as he tilted his head.

 

Chris frowned for a bit as he looked at Victor carefully.

 

“Now Victor,” Chris says slowly as if Victor was going to explode, “don’t jump to conclusions yet but…Wendy _is_ Yuri’s daughter.”

 

At that exact moment Victor’s heart broke as he dramatically looked away.

 

“Oh…OH!” Victor then clutched his heart as he bend down.

 

“Wait, Victor! Yuri never mentioned anything about his wife that can only mean one thing.” Chris says in a low voice.

 

Victor jumped at the very first thing that came into his mind as he covered his mouth in realization.

 

_‘THAT SHABBY WOMAN LEFT THAT SWEET LOVABLE JAPANESE BOY!’_

__

Anger then flashed into Victor’s eyes as he stalked off towards his room to cool down.

 

“Victor, wait! I’m only assuming! I don’t even know if she’s still with him.” Chris yells but it only fell on deaf ears as Victor muttered curses underneath his breath.

 

_‘If I get my hands on that woman, she’s gonna feel the genuine Russian rage when I’m done with her. Poor Yuri! He must have been devastated!’_

__

Victor thought as he went into his room and plopped himself on his bed. The older man then grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight.

 

_‘I want to get to know Yuri and possibly his daughter as well. Maybe I could hitch it off…better that what my parents did for sure.’_

__

Victor was soon asleep, curled up onto his pillow. He missed his Makka but the pillow can do for now. The next morning. Victor eagerly awaited with Chris outside of their hotel.

 

“Victor calm down. You look like a dog waiting for his master.” Chris teased with a smirk.

 

“Oh shuush Chris.” Victor huffed in response.

 

“Oh? Victor, this is a pleasant surprise.” Yuri says as he came up to them with Wendy at his side and a cute small poodle in his arms.

 

“ _Bonjour, Uncle Chris _.__ ” Wendy says with a wide smile and a hug. She then turned to Victor with a small shy smile and an subdued look.

 

“Hi.” Wendy says with a small waved. Victor gave her a wide smile and waved before turning back to Yuri.

 

“Yuri! I hope I’m not intruding or anything?” Victor says worriedly as he bit his lower lip. Yuri simply waved it off.

 

“I’d always be delighted to see you, Victor.” Yuri says innocently but Victor still tried not to blush at the double meaning. He then heard a small bark and focused on the dog in Yuri’s arms.

 

“Oh my, what a cute puppy! What’s her name?” Victor asks trying to change his own thought process.

 

“Vicchan is actually a boy and an old dog now.” Yuri replies as he let the dog down and gave Wendy the leash.

 

“I don’t care, all dogs are puppies to me,” Victor says childishly. Yuri only laughed.

 

“Whatever you want. Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Yuri decided as they started walking to some place.

 

“Where are we going?” Victor inquired as he passed by buildings. Yuri only shrugged.

 

“Who knows? Let’s just let our legs take us anywhere. It’s relaxing really.” Yuri says nonchalantly as Wendy held Yuri’s hand.

 

“You’d be surprised with how fun this actually is.” Chris added as he made his way to Wendy.

 

The two then chatted a bit, more like Chris talking and Wendy adding her own response here and there. Victor saw that they weren’t really paying attention to him so he glanced at Yuri and just felt awed.

 

“It must be so tough. Talking care of Wendy while still chasing you’re dreams.” Victor whispered with a sad smile. He could never imagine functioning after a very harsh heartbreak like Yuri experienced.

 

Yuri smiled as he looked at Victor from the side.

 

“It is but I will never regret a moment about it.”

 

Victor only stared before looking forward once more. His heart beating a bit as a smile formed on his lips. He liked this, just walking while listening to Chris’s chatter and the small occasional yips of the small puppy padding in front of Yuri.

 

“Victor, are you okay?” Yuri asks out of the blue in a low tone.

 

Victor was surprised by the question but answered nonetheless.

 

“I am. Why do you ask, Yuri?”

 

Yuri shrugged once more as he looked forward.

 

“I dunno. It may just be my imagination but you seemed…happier. This is the most happiest I’ve seen from you. I may just be assuming though.”

 

Victor paused as he stared at Yuri.

 

_‘He noticed. He saw right through my act. He sees me. He ****sees** ** me.’ _

__

“Victor?” Yuri asked as he stopped and looked back. Chris and Wendy also stopped and notice that Victor wasn’t moving.

 

_‘This is a sign. This ****means** ** something!’ _

__

Victor was then brought back to reality when he felt small hands grabbed his own. Looking down he saw Wendy peering up to him with concern.

 

“Don’t be sad…” She says quietly and that did it for Victor. He wants Yuri and Wendy in his life. Vicchan is a bonus.

 

Putting on a smile, Victor patted her head.

 

“Don’t worry lil’ Wendy! I’ll be fine.”

 

“Hey, that’s a decent place to have a snack.” Yuri says pointing at a small shop.

 

Wendy then went by Chris’ side and peered from beside him.

 

“Wanna check the place out?” Chris says as he looked down at Wendy.

 

She nodded and Chris grabbed Wendy and went ahead. Victor was then left alone with Yuri. Yuri then grabbed his arm gently and gave him a cute, warm and gentle smile. It sent wonders to Victor’s heart.

 

“Come on Victor. We can’t let them have all the fun now.”

 

After that they spent the whole day having the most fun Victor has ever had. He was even reluctant at going back to Russia. He would talk constantly about Yuri to Yakov and his little rink mate, Yuri P.

 

_‘I should give him a nickname. Can’t be confused now.’_

__

Victor vaguely recalls Yakov coming up to him to discuss some things but he kept spouting out his new found interest in the Japanese Skater that Yakov just shut up. Victor didn’t mind too much though.

 

Victor was excited for World’s because that meant he’ll get to see Yuri again but when the day came, Yuri wasn’t around which made Victor worried.

 

“Chris, have you seen Yuri?” Victor asked his fellow skater as Chris ended a call.

 

“I just called him up. It seems that Wendy had a fever so he cancelled out last minute. I do hope Wendy’s okay.” Chris says worriedly.

 

Victor mimicked his expression. “Really? Poor Wendy! I should send her a get well message.”

 

Then a thought hit Victor like lightning as he slowly turned to his best friend and gave him a narrowed look.

 

“Wait a minute. Since when did you have Yuri’s number?” Victor asked.

 

Chris only turned his back and sent Victor a sly smirk.

 

“CHRIS!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri missed out on World’s but he didn’t mind too much. All that mattered was that Wendy was okay. He’s glad that Phichit and Celestino all pitched in and helped out. Without them, Yuri would be drowning in his assignments by now. It was his graduation soon and he needed to make sure he graduate without any problems. Luckily, he already worked things out with Yakov and signed his coaching contract.

 

Yuri was kinda excited to be training on the same ice as Victor. Yakov also offered him and Wendy to live with his ex-wife, Lilia Baranovskaya, a former Prima Ballerina!

 

_‘Minako-sansei is gonna freak when she hears about this.’_

 

Yuri graduated at the same time that Wendy felt better. Both Phichit and Celestino expressed their tearful goodbyes as they hugged him and Wendy at the airport.

 

“ _Sawasdee Ka, Uncle Phichit._ ” Wendy bid farewell as Phichit hugged her tightly.

 

“ _Sawasdee Krab, Wendy _.__ ” Phichit says as he let go and patted her head.

 

Wendy then turned to Celestino and hugged him.

 

“ _Arrivederci, Uncle Tino._ ”

 

Celestino nodded as he parted as well.

 

“ _Arrivederci _.__ ” Celestino smiled.

 

“Yuri I’m gonna miss you so much!” Phichit cries as he hugged Yuri.

 

“I’ll see you in the competitions?” Yuri says to lighten the mood. Phichit tightened his embrace as he nodded.

 

“I’ll make sure I’ll beat you!”

 

Yuri laughed as they let go.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

Celestino then patted Yuri’s shoulder as he hugged Yuri as well.

 

“We’ll be seeing each other next time but know that you can always call me if you need me. I’ll be happy to help whenever I can.”

 

Yuri smiled as he took those words by heart. He’ll always be grateful towards Celestino. He did a lot for him and Wendy.

 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you Celestino-san.”

 

Celestino laughed as he shook his head.

 

“Yuri! I thought we were pass this already! No need to add any honorifics.”

 

Yuri smiled as he replied, “Haha of course Celestino. I’ll see you both soon!”

 

With that and a few waves. Yuri and Wendy left to board the plain. They’ll be stopping by in Hasetsu first before moving to Russia. It’s about time for him and Wendy to go home anyways. Yuri texted his mom that he boarded the plain safely and his mother sent him a heart emoji. Yuri smiled. He’s deserves a small break once in a while.

 

* * *

 

 

They soon arrived in the airport as he saw Minako-sensei holding a large sign and greeted him with an exuberant smile. Yuri sighed as he walked up to her with Wendy tiredly following him.

 

“Yuri! Welcome back.” Minako says hugging the boy.

 

“You’re as lively as ever!” Yuri laughed causing Minako to grin at him.

 

“Look who grew up! It seemed like only yesterday you were an unsure, shy and awkward boy who only wanted to chase his dreams. Now look at you.” Minako’s eyes then softened. “You became a man Yuri, and you even achieved your dream.”

 

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s support. Thank you Minako-sensei, for everything.” Yuri says softly.

 

“Don’t get mushy on me now, kid.” Minako laughed as he hit Yuri lightly on the arm.

 

“Ohayo Wendy! It’s good to see you again.” Minako smiled as she bent down.

 

Wendy flashed her a tired but sweet smile.

 

“I’m back Minako, I missed you and everyone else.” Wendy says softly making Minako gushed.

 

“You’re so sweet! Even you grew up as well Wendy!” Minako hugged Wendy tight.

 

“Thank you for taking care of your Tousan for everyone, Wendy.” Minako whispered as the little girl only looked at the older woman in confusion.

 

They then went to retrieve their beloved dog, Vicchan, and set off towards Yu-topia. They arrived mid-afternoon as Yuri’s mom greeted them at the entrance.

 

“Okaasan…” Yuri says breathless as he gave his mother a hug.

 

“Yuri-kun! Look at you. You’ve grown so big now.” The elder woman exclaimed as tears where forming in her eyes. Yuri also teared up as well as he nodded.

 

“I miss you all so much.”

 

“Why don’t you rest for a bit? We can talk as much as we want later.” Hiroko says gently as she ushered them inside.

 

Yuri then saw Mari by his room, waiting for them.

 

“Nee-san… I missed you.” Yuri says with a smile.

 

Mari scoffed jokingly, “I didn’t. I only missed my sweet niece, Wendy-chan.”

 

Mari then gave Wendy a hug as the child hugged back.

 

“I missed you as well Mari-onee-san.” Wendy smiled as Vicchan barked.

 

Yuri opened his door to let Vicchan in as he turned to his sibling.

 

“How cruel! Don’t you feel anything at all?” Yuri mocked gasped as he clutched his heart.

 

Both of them kept a steady eye contact for a long while before blurting out laughing at their own ridiculousness. Once they calmed down, Yuri smiled at Mari as she opened up her arms and beckoned her little brother into a hug.

 

“I missed you, little bro.” Mari says into the crook of Yuri’s neck.

 

“Me too.”

 

They then parted and gave each other a soft smile. Yuri then felt a tug on the hem of his shirt and saw a very sleepy Wendy looking up at him.

 

“I guess both of you should rest up a bit. See ya soon Wendy!” Mari smiled as she left the two. Yuri then looked over to his daughter and smiled.

 

“Come one. Let’s both have a nap. It was a long way here after all.”

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner and Yuri finally eating his favorite Katsudon after a few long years without it. He started telling his family of all the adventures and friends he made. He also told them about his opportunity to be coached in Russia and they were all delighted for him. Yuri certainly missed the warmth only his family seemed to give.

 

The rest of the days passed by in a blur as Yuri quickly went back to his integrating himself into his family’s life. Of course, he still exercised to keep his body in shape and practiced everyday but now he’s got more time in his hands now.

 

Yuri was reading basic Russian one night when he heard a squeal. Turning over he saw that Mari had trapped his daughter in her clutches as she hugged Wendy. His daughter was wearing her cat onesie that he bought her years ago.

 

Yuri chuckled at the memory of Phichit’s reaction when he saw Wendy in that onesei. It was undeniably cute.

 

“I missed this so much!” Mari says as she hugs Wendy firmly. Wendy indulged in Mari’s hug as she played with Vicchan’s fur. After a while, Mari let go as she was called in for work.

 

Wendy then walked towards Yuri before sitting down on his lap and snuggled close to him. Yuri smiled as he shifted to make sure both of them were comfortable before continuing his reading while Wendy read from her position.

 

Silence, once more a familiar comfort. It had been so long since that time Yuri first met Wendy. Looking back, he realized that they both changed each other.

 

“I love you Tousan.” Wendy says sleepily before closing her eyes.

 

Yuri had a wide smile on his face as he leaned towards his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“I love you too, Wendy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri and Wendy were in the rink again as Yuri did some jumps and spins. Wendy was watching in awe as she smiled up at her father.

 

“Tousan, did you see Victor’s exhibition skate?” Wendy asked as Yuri skated closer to her.

 

“Yeah I did. Do you like it?” Yuri asked as grabbed his water bottled and drank it. Wendy nodded as she looked up to him.

 

“Do you think you can skate it?” Wendy asked as she tilted her head. It was an innocent question but Yuri took it as a request anyways.

 

“Want me to skate it?” Yuri smiled with a small chuckle.

 

“Is it okay though?” Wendy asked as a flash of worry and certainty overtook her features.

 

“Anything for you.” Yuri says with a gentle look as he went towards the middle of the ice.

 

Yuri then closed his eyes as he tried to visualize Victor’s Exhibition skate before playing the music in his head. He then thought of how lonely he sometimes felt. He knows he has Wendy with him but she was too young to understand his problems. Wendy needed someone to guide her along with him. Wendy needed a mother and he needed a lover. He longed for the loving support of another, the unconditional love of another who’ll stay by his side, watch with him as his- _their_ daughter will grow up and maybe have another kid. This time Yuri will be mentally prepared and Wendy did looked a bit lonely at times.

 

Yuri pushed he thoughts, longings and wishes into his skating as he danced to the music no one could hear but see. As the program ended, he stood in the middle once more and stared at Wendy. He saw that she frowned a bit. Yuri then skated towards her.

 

“Are you okay, Wendy?” Yuri asked in concern.

 

Wendy seemed to be thinking about something before looking up at him in a confused gaze.

 

“It feels like you’re missing something, Tousan.” Wendy says thoughtfully.

 

Yuri smiled as he patted her head.

 

“Maybe, maybe I’ll find that something later so until then, let’s settle for this?” Yuri says as Wendy nodded even though she clearly didn’t understand what he meant.

 

Yuri chuckled as they both went home. The next day, Yuko-chan was calling him and apologizing to him relentlessly as she explained that her daughters had posted the video they secretly took of him skating to Victor’s exhibition skate. Yuri laughed as he had several messages from Phichit and Chris and a ton of notifications in his phone. Yuri first placate his childhood friend as he assured her that it was fine and that what was done was done. After ending the call and reassuring Yuko-chan that it was fine. He did a group video chat with the Swiss and Thai skater.

 

“YURI!” They both shouted in sync as they miraculously got online in exact moment he called.

 

Yuri snickered at the both of them before sighing.

 

_‘This is going to be an interesting conversation.’_

__

* * *

 

 

Victor was on his couch as he tapped on the video link on his phone that everyone was dying for him to see. Victor didn’t really get it but the moment he saw Yuri, his wonderful might-be-friend but wanting to have a bit something more with said friend, was skating to _****his****_ exhibition skate. He was beautiful and wonderful and he did a hell of a lot better that he did.

 

“Makkachin! This is a sign! Yuri is calling out for me. Look! The description even says where he is! Yuri is calling for me and I am sure as hell gonna answer. Quick! Get your toys Makka, we need to pack right now!” Victor says excitedly as he jump off the couch and scrambled for his things.

 

This took a record of ten minutes as he went out of his apartment with his lovely pup and speed called Yakov as he told him of what he was planning so fast that he didn’t even give time for the poor man to reply before hanging up.

 

Victor arrived near at the airport in half an hour and there Yakov shouted from behind him.

 

“Vitya! Where the hell are you going you stupid boy!” The old man yelled as Victor stopped on his tracks. He then turned as walked towards Yakov.

 

“Yakov, Yuri is calling me! I _need_ to answer him. This is fate Yakov! It’s meant to be!” Victor says with a wide smile.

 

Yakov was saying something but Victor wasn’t paying attention as he thought of things to do when he reached Japan. Victor then heard Yakov sigh as he finally turned to pay attention to his coach.

 

“Fine! Go and make a fool of yourself, Vitya. I have enough of your annoying blabbering about Japanese Yuri and maybe this experience will finally make you _listen_ to me for once in your life! Don’t come back complaining cause I will only ****LAUGH**** at _your_ embarrassment. Remember this Vitya.” His coach says.

 

Victor felt touched. This is the first time Yakov _****ever****_ let him do something. Victor happily have him a kiss on the cheek before turning back.

 

“ _Dasvidania _.__ ” Victor waved before going into the airport.

 

It’s took a few days but he finally arrived in Hasetsu and after asking some locals around, he came by an inn and there he met a lovely woman who spoke easily in English. She offered to take care of his luggage as he soak in the onsen.

 

Victor found himself in heaven as he bathed in the warm water. He repeated in his head what he’ll say to Yuri when they finally meet once more. It wasn’t long before Yuri _actually_ came into the onsen and greeted him.

 

“Victor! You’re really here.” Yuri says with a pleasing smile. Victor knew that Yuri was pleasantly surprised and that gave him more of a confidence boost as he stood up and gestured to Yuri with a wide smile. His long locks of hair sticking to his back.

 

“Yuri! I’ve come here to-”

 

“Ah, you didn’t have to Victor.” Yuri interrupted with a smile as he kindly shook his head.

 

Victor felt his confidence faltering a bit as he looked at Yuri in confusion.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean that’s kind and all but you didn’t have to pick me and Wendy up. We were going to Russia this coming weekend after all.” Yuri says lightly as if speaking about the weather.

 

“What?” Victor was really confused now and that made Yuri tilt his head bemused as well.

 

“You did come here because you knew that I was going be training with you under Coach Yakov’s guidance, right? I mean we ****did**** settle the contract already.”

 

Victor just stared, stiff as a statue as he blinked at him, naked. A large flush then came to his face as he screamed.

 

“ ** **WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!**** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA WHY AM I LIKE THIS?


	9. Vacation?

Victor was fresh out of the bath, pouting. He no longer feels the touching gratitude he has for Yakov when he allowed him leave, now he could only feel embarrassment as he made a fool of himself. In front of his **_**CRUSH**_** , wearing absolutely nothing.

 

_‘Yakov, why do you hurt me so? This cannot get anymore shameful.’_

 

Victor thought pitifully as Yuri was fixing up his room with his sister. The only person there with him was sweet Wendy who was playing with both Makka and Vicchan. It was cute to see the big dog, Makka, towering Wendy and resting it’s head on top of Wendy’s own. Victor kinda worried that the weight might be heavy for the girl but she just mindlessly patted the fluffy fur of Makkachin while Vicchan yips and barks from time to time asking for the girl’s attention, which she happily gave.

 

“Ah, Victor, we’re done with your room already.” Yuri says while coming in and sitting on the floor nearby Wendy.

 

Makkachin then moved onto Yuri’s lap and licked his face happily.

 

Victor will not admit, even to himself, that he was jealous of his own dog.

 

Yuri then turned to him and raised his brow at him.

 

“Though I am curious to know why you wanted to come here if you didn’t even know Yakov is coaching me.”

 

Victor flushed a deep red as he looked down, feeling silly with himself.

 

“I… I… just wanted- you- I mean the video.” Victor mumbled to himself as he had so many things to say at the same time clueless on how to start.

 

He then felt a hand on his head as he looked up to see the soft smile on Yuri’s face.

 

“Don’t look like that. It’s not like I’m mad after all. You came all this way to see me, I take it?” Yuri asked with a slight tilt of his head as he gave him a patient look.

 

Victor only blushed more at the close contact and the accurate guess.

 

“I-I came to see Wendy as well!” Victor says, trying to preserve the bit of dignity he had.

 

Yuri smile brightly at him as Makkachin barked.

 

“Of course you did.” Yuri says so lightly that Victor didn’t know whether Yuri truly believe him or not.

 

Yuri then turned to his daughter and beckoned her to come over. Makkachin left Yuri’s lap as Wendy comfortably replaced the dog and sat on Yuri’s lap. Yuri patted Wendy’s head as the little girl preened at the attention.

 

“Wendy, did you know that Victor came here for you?” Yuri says as he started finger combing her hair.

 

Victor silently wished that Yuri would also do so to him. It looked so nice!

 

Wendy then turned to Victor with wide eyed happiness as she looked towards the Russian.

 

“Really?” She asked, hopeful.

 

Vicchan barked as if asking as well while Victor stared at the sweet wide eyed expression of Yuri’s daughter.

 

Victor couldn’t help but beamed at the girl as he gave her a wide grin as he nodded.

 

“Of course, _dushka _.__ ” Victor says lightly. Looking up a bit he saw Yuri giving him a warm smile making Victor blush once more.

 

Wendy then tilted her head in confusion as she turned to her father.

 

“ _Dushka?_ ”

 

Yuri looked down with a smile as he patted her head.

 

“It means sweetie.” Yuri replied surprising Victor.

 

“Yuri! You know Russian?” Victor asked giddily as he seemed to shift closer to the two.

 

Yuri only laughed, “Nah, I’m still learning, unfortunately, I’m not that good at it.”

 

“I can teach you then!” Victor exclaims.

 

“C-can you also teach me?” Wendy asked shyly.

 

“Of course! I’ll teach both of you! Can you teach me Japanese as well?” Victor asked.

 

Yuri and Wendy exchanged glances before turning back at Victor with a smile.

 

“Sure.” Yuri says while Wendy nodded enthusiastically.

 

Yuri then looked at Victor critically before asking, “Victor, would you mind braiding Wendy’s hair? I gotta call Yakov.” Yuri says while Wendy moved out of his lap.

 

Victor smiled as grinned up at Yuri.

 

“I’d love to! Come here _dushka _,__ I’ll give you a beautiful braid.” Victor says tapping on the floor in front of him.

 

Wendy contentedly moved on the spot Victor tapped as Yuri got his phone. It was only when Wendy sat down in front of Victor that he realized who Yuri was calling.

 

“Yuri! I don’t think-”

 

Victor tried to talk Yuri out of calling Yakov but he was far too late as Yakov already picked up the call and started talking. Yuri talked with him a bit then chuckled as he turned to give Victor a fond eye roll making Victor self-conscious.

 

_‘What is Yakov saying about me?’_

__

Victor anxiously thought as he straightened Wendy’s hair. Yuri then looked over at them once more and pulled his phone away.

 

“Wendy. Do you think you could go to Nee-san? Yakov has something important to tell me and Victor.” Yuri says gently as Wendy nodded as the thought of braiding the young girl’s hair has left the premises of Victor’s mind. Victor dreaded to know that Yakov may say something embarrassing in front of Yuri.

 

Wendy then got up and left as Yuri watched her until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, Yuri pressed a button on his phone making Victor shift on his place as he shrink in on himself at the impending yells.

 

“ ** **VITYA I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME YOU FOOLISH BOY! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I BET YOU FINALLY LEARNED YOUR LESSON TO**** _ ** **ACTUALLY****_ ** **LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! THIS COULD ALL BE AVODED BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO CHASE JAPANESE YURI ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN!**** ” Yakov yelled making Victor blush in embarrassment. He hoped that Yuri didn’t understand what Yakov was saying and after seeing the blank look on his face, Victor clung to that hope.

 

“Yakov…” Victor ruefully whined as he covered his face.

 

“ ** **NOW AS I IMPROMISED, THIS IS ME LAUGHING AT YOU. HAHAHA!**** ”

 

A small smile then graced Yuri’s lips as Victor could only wish that he could _die_ right here right now.

 

Yuri then spoke calmly and gently, a stark contrast from Yakov’s yelling, “Coach Feltsman, I know that you’re eager to have Victor and me over but would it be too much for you to wait for another week? It’s just that Victor just got here and it would be a shame if he left so soon.”

 

Victor could hear his dear coach huffed as he replied, “You’re spoiling him too much, Japanese Yuri but since you are the _****only one****  _who seems to _actually_  respect me. I’ll give you that much.”

 

Victor couldn’t believe his ears as he stared at Yuri with wide eyes, shocked.

 

“Thank you Coach Feltsman.” Yuri says sincerely that Victor was touched.

 

“Please, call me Yakov. It would be awkward to see that only a foreigner is calling me with actual respect. I’ll see you soon.” Yakov says before ending the call.

 

“Yuri!” Victor cried out loud as he jumped up and gave him a hug.

 

Victor silently marveled at the shorter man’s strength cause any normal person would be knocked down to the ground by now.

 

“You are too kind, Yuri!” Victor says clinging onto Yuri as the Japanese hugged back or more precisely placed his hands under Victor’s armpits and lifting him up so that he could stand properly then straightening his robes.

 

Victor was a bit flustered when Yuri’s hands would gaze his skin.

 

“It isn’t comfortable clinging onto me like that Victor. I’m a bit short so your legs are bound to be uncomfortable.” Yuri chuckled. He then paused and looked at Victor before giving him a welcoming smile, “and it would be a shame if you left without enjoying some of the things Hasetsu can offer.”

 

Victor felt like cloud nine as he realized that his expedition wouldn’t be for naught.

 

“Plus I think that coach Yakov could use a break considering that you’re quite a troublemaker.” Yuri teased making Victor look at Yuri in shock and horror.

 

“So you were chasing me, Victor? I would be _delighted_ to know the reason.” Yuri says lightly but there was a threatening edge to it making Victor shrink onto himself again.

 

_‘This feels like that time Yakov scolded me when I was a kid but Yuri’s subtle reprimand is much more ****terrifying** ** . I don’t think I can get out of this one if I want my life intact.’ _

__

Looking away and glancing at Yuri from time to time he decided to take a leap of fate for his life as he nervously tries to say something or anything at this point.

 

“Well…I just…I was curious. I wanted to get to know you. You’re a…mystery.” Victor says softly.

 

_‘And you see through me.’_

__

“Really?” Yuri says in genuine surprise that Victor looked over to see that Yuri was looking at him in wonder.

 

“I… wow. You really go on out if you wanted something.” Yuri says with an amused glint in his eyes.

 

“Is that…bad?” Victor asks unsure but Yuri only shook his head.

 

“It’s not bad but you might give Yakov a heart attack someday with that drive.”

 

Yuri laughed causing Victor to laugh as well.

 

“Well, he always did complained that I am the leading cause of his stress and hair ripping.” Victor laughed.

 

“Still, it’s a bit overwhelming that you of all people would like to get to know me.”

 

“Why is it so?” Victor asked in confusion.

 

“Well, you’re Victor Nikiforov, consecutive champion of figure skating so you must have been so busy. That fact that you actually took some time off for you to visit…I’m a bit touched?” Yuri more likely asks that says.

 

Victor huffed, “I’m not _****that****_ busy plus you’re the champion now, Yuri.”

 

“Really? You’re not busy at all? Cause I remember the multiple times were you were bombarded with press before I could actually talk to you and that took me like five years.” Yuri laughed as Victor bitterly recalled those times with the press.

 

“Well, they are no longer important! I’ve already answered everything they need so they’ll have to wait before I get to them once more.”

 

Yuri only shook his head while chuckling before nodding nonchalantly at Victor’s claim.

 

“Yuri-kun, Vicchan, dinner’s ready!” Yuri’s mother called as she entered the room with Wendy.

 

“You have to try my mother’s Katsudon, Victor. It’s my favorite.” Yuri says with a smile as they sat down around the table.

 

“Really? Then I’ll definitely have to try some.” Victor exclaims as he tried the dish.

 

Victor widened his eyes at the taste. It was delicious. He happily gave compliments to Yuri’s mother as the woman only laughed, delighted.

 

“This is amazing, Mrs. Katsuki.”

 

The mother only shook her head as she smiled.

 

“Please, call me mama! I’m happy that I’d be able to meet my son’s idol, Vicchan.” Hiroko happily says.

 

Victor creased his forehead and tilt his head as he repeated the name, “Vicchan?”

 

Yuri then chuckled as he faced Victor with a small cute blush on his face.

 

“I’ve already told you that I was a fan so I named my dog after you. Vicchan is actually a Japanese nickname for the name Victor.” Yuri explained.

 

Victor blushed as he felt flattered.

 

“I hope you don’t find that creepy or weird.” Yuri says as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

Victor only shook his head as he happily smiled at Yuri, “Of course not! I’m honored to be praised like this.”

 

Victor felt welcomed, warm and human with Yuri’s family. They didn’t regard him as a champion or a legend but as a human being. They see him as Victor the human…even if they would call him Vicchan, same name as Yuri’s own poodle. At least the pup is adorable.

 

After dinner they went to bed and Victor decided to grab his pillow and join Makkachin and Vicchan in Yuri’s bed. Victor now found himself standing in front of Yuri’s door, hesitating to even knock.

 

_‘What if I’m only disturbing Yuri in his sleep?’_

__

Yuri suddenly opened his door startling Victor out of his worries.

 

“Victor? Do you need something?” Yuri asked as he rub away the sleep in his eyes.

 

Victor then felt a bit self-conscious as he hugged the pillow tighter.

 

“It’s just that…I thought we could have something like a sleepover.” Victor says softly while looking anywhere but Yuri.

 

Yuri blinked in surprised before smiling up to him.

 

“Always one for surprises.” He muttered shaking his head. “Well, I did kinda take your dog…. Oh well, come in. Make sure you keep quiet though, Wendy’s asleep and it’s a bit cramp with two dogs and all.” Yuri whispered as he went back inside.

 

Victor nodded joyfully as he silently close the door behind him. Yuri was by then already holding his daughter close with Vicchan at the opposite side of Yuri’s head and Makkachin curled up on Yuri’s legs.

 

Victor stood there as he tried to figure out where he could __actually__ sleep. After a few minutes of walking around the bed. Victor finally found a spot on the bed where he could actually lie down. It was a bit far from Yuri and Wendy but it was as close as he could get without disturbing the both of them. Victor let out as sigh as he gently drift his eyes close as he knew that tomorrow, he’ll wake up next to a wonderful person and a cute child.

 

_‘It’s like we're a family.’_

__

Victor thought but was then pushed out of the bed with a loud thud as his beloved, _****wonderful****_ best friend and dog, Makkachin, ****stole**** his place and curled up even closer to Yuri.

 

Victor will ignore the almost loud snort from the bed and the shaking from the larger of the two bodies as he lays there, _****on the floor****_ , thinking about his Makkachin, his life and how this will change his relationship with his dog. Victor was too petty to even get back on the bed or to even go back to his room. He decided to sleep on the floor cause his pooch doesn’t want _****him****_ , his master and _****owner****_ , to be around.

 

“Victor…” Yuri whispered with the obvious laugh in his voice. Victor simply turn the other way and clutch his pillow close as he teared up.

 

“Good night Yuri.” Victor says grumpily as he knows that Yuri is stifling his laughter.

 

Yuri tried to get Victor to go back to his bed or to at least put a futon under him but with the mirth clearly in Yuri’s voice, Victor only huffed at Yuri and stubbornly didn’t budge one bit. Yuri then gave up not without saying something to Victor in Japanese.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Victor found himself with a warm blanked draped over him and was happy that Yuri gave it to him last night but that happiness was then replaced with a groan as he stiffly sat up. His body was protesting in anger at his petty decision to sleep on the floor.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.”

 

Victor looked over to see Yuri casually sitting on his bed, leaning on the wall beside it while petting _****Makkachin****_ on the head as the dog was panting in content at the affection. Wendy was leaning beside Yuri with Vicchan sleeping on her lap, also reading a book.

 

Victor sent his dog a petty glare as he huffed, “No treats for you Makkachin. You’ve been a bad girl.”

 

The dog had the audacity to look away and rested it’s head on _****Yuri’s lap****_. Yuri smiled as he kept his laughter at bay while he tried to look anywhere but Victor. Wendy only glanced up from her book, oblivious on what had transpired before returning to reading when Yuri patted her head.

 

Victor whined at the unfairness that the dogs have an easy contact with Yuri and Wendy but he couldn’t. Victor briefly wondered if being a dog would have been much better and easier, especially when Yuri can easily give Victor his affection if he was.

 

Finally calming down, Makkachin and Wendy moved aside as Yuri got up from the bed and went over to Victor.

 

“Yuri?” Victor called out as the Japanese knelt in front of him.

 

Yuri then got the sleeve of Victor’s robes that he didn’t notice had fallen off his shoulders and pulled it back up to his neck. The act innocent in itself but in the close proximity of Victor Nikiforov it ain’t.

 

“Honestly Victor, you’ll catch a cold like this. Try to take care of yourself more.” Yuri sighed while Victor’s brain just bailed on him.

 

“Come on, let’s get you some breakfast. I guess sleeping on the floor can cause someone to sleep in a little late.” Yuri chuckled a bit then that was when Victor returned to earth.

 

“Wait, how long was I asleep?” Victor asked as Yuri helped him stood up.

 

Victor winced a bit from the pain as his back was certainly killing Victor for retribution.

 

“It’s 10:30, here let me help you with that.” Yuri says as he turned Victor around and pressed firmly at his back.

 

Victor bit back a moan at how good it felt as Yuri started massaging the Russian a bit before pulling him towards the door.

 

“Are you fine with being left with the dogs Wendy?” Yuri asked before leaving. Wendy simply looked up from her book and nodded.

 

Yuri smiled then took Victor towards the dinning room.

 

* * *

 

 

After Victor ate his food, bathed and stretched a bit. Yuri and Wendy got ready to take Victor on a little sightseeing trip.

 

They went to the city, ordered some food and Yuri and Victor would talk from time to time. Victor noticed that Wendy hadn’t really said much but stayed by their side.

 

“What’s wrong Wendy? Are you not having any fun?” Victor asked after stopping by a shop.

 

Wendy looked up in confusion before shaking her head no. Victor gave her an unbelieving look while Yuri only chuckled a bit.

 

“While I’m glad you’ve taken a shine with my daughter. Wendy really is having fun. She’s just a quiet girl but you can easily see that she’s enjoying herself if you look at her eyes.” Yuri says while patting the young girl’s head.

 

Victor looked at Yuri and nodded slowly. He then continued on with the little tour but this time, Victor made sure to watch Wendy’s eyes instead of her demeanor and true to his words, Yuri was right. Wendy would from time to time look around her in interest and her eyes would lit up in joy at a simple things like when Victor would smile at her or when Yuri would pat her head.

 

Victor couldn’t help but wonder from who’s trait was her silence from.

 

“I guess you’re wife is pretty quiet huh?” Victor says a bit dejectedly.

 

_‘I need to be quiet too cause Yuri probably doesn’t like loud or excited people like me. Oh god, I must have annoyed him all this time!’_

__

Victor was close to tears at his realization but Yuri only blink in surprise, oblivious to Victor’s internal struggle.

 

“Wife?” Yuri softly questioned under his breath. Victor then looked up to see Yuri having a thoughtful look on his face before a small laugh reached the Russian’s ears.

 

“Oh Victor! I’m not married. I guess you might have thought of that because of Wendy and well…it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Yuri says as he trailed off from the subject.

 

Victor waited for more information but Yuri didn’t continue and simply walked on. That was when Victor’s mind worked extra hard until another theory arises.

 

_‘Wait, if Yuri isn’t married then that could only mean one thing. Wendy was a one night stand! Then how did Yuri came to have custody over Wendy? Yuri doesn’t seem like the type to have random sex then…was he forced to? He must have been! Then that ****hoe** ** must have forced Wendy onto Yuri! How ****dare** ** she force this responsibility onto Yuri when this was all her fault in the first place! When I get my hands on that woman.’ _

__

Victor was seething in rage by now while Yuri and Wendy continued on clueless about the angry Russian with them.

 

That night, Victor was in his room alone as he screamed out obscenity and rage into his pillow before falling asleep crying because once again, his own dog is blissfully within Yuri’s room and presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Vacay for Victor so that his efforts ain't in vain LOL


	10. Onward To Expectations and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice and this story is not even beta read lol
> 
> Sorry for the longer wait than usual. Life just kicked me in the face like YOLO. OMG XD

Yuri finds Victor’s visit to be a welcoming thing, even if he was a bit suspicious at first when he found out that Victor was chasing after him but after the Russian’s admission, Yuri found that he just came here on a whim. It was quite amusing really to see the calm, collected skater being like this. It made Victor seem more human compared to what he saw on screen and during competitions.

 

Yuri was a bit glad at the fact that he gets to know Victor a little more before seeing him everyday at the rink. Wendy also seemed to have taken a little shine onto Victor. The Russian may not see it but Yuri surely can. She is always a tentative girl but right now, she’s comfortable and attentive to whatever Victor says. Yuri hopes that Victor doesn’t say something out of line, Wendy, although now 10 years of age, is still an impressionable child.

 

Yuri also feels kind of bad for taking Victor’s dog, Makkachin, but what could he do? Wendy loves to have the dog around and he couldn’t just turn the dog away, especially when it starts whimpering if ever Yuri would try to persuade the dog to go back to Victor.

 

A few days have passed and today, after a run in the morning, some skating in the rink, Yuri was in his room on a late afternoon with Wendy, having their quiet bonding.

 

It was always the most comfortable for them to just feel each others’ presence. No words needed just still silence. It was then that a knock came at his door.

 

“Yuri, Wendy, do you think I can come in?” Victor asked.

 

“The door’s unlock. You can come in if you’d like.” Yuri gently replied, not wanting to break the atmosphere he and Wendy had built.

 

Wendy glanced at the door and waited for Victor to come in. Once the older man stepped in, Wendy gave Victor a large smile. Victor returned the gesture and looked at the both of them in curiosity.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked the both of them while taking the initiative to sit on the floor across them.

 

Yuri and Wendy glanced at each other before smiling at Victor.

 

“We’re reading. This is actually how we spend our time together. You can join us if you want. All you have to do is relax.” Yuri invites as Wendy nodded.

 

“Isn’t that a bit bland? Not that I’m saying you are but t-” Victor says scrambling to make sure he didn’t offend anyone.

 

Surprisingly, it was Wendy who spoke up.

 

“It might be but I like it. It’s quiet and nice and comfortable. I don’t really need to go somewhere with papa to have fun. I feel more connected just sitting here reading with him.” Wendy says with a small, shy smile. She then ducked behind her book as she glanced at Victor. “Or… do you want to do something else?”

 

Yuri gave Wendy a big smile at the fact she tried to interact with Victor voluntarily. This is the first time she actually decided to include herself in any conversation. Yuri felt pride swell up in him as he gave Wendy a large smile and a kiss on the forehead.

 

“You don’t have to do anything for me! This is you’re time after all.” Victor flailed as he glanced at Yuri questioningly.

 

_‘If only you knew how much more meaningful that action was, Victor. _’_ _

__

Yuri thought to himself with a knowing smile directed at Victor. The Russian seemed to be even more confused.

 

It was at that time the door was being scratched followed by soft whimpering and yips.

 

“Looks like the dogs are here.” Yuri smiles as he let the dogs in.

 

Victor stared as Makkachin padded up to him and gave him a nuzzle. Yuri thinks that the two are finally making up from that sleepover incident. Victor only huffed and look away as Wendy smiled at the interaction.

 

“You’re not getting any sympathy from me, Makka.” Victor says as the dog continues to cuddle up to Victor.

 

The large poodle then started making whimpering and whining noises as Vicchan moved onto Wendy’s lap. Victor then made a mistake of glancing at his dog as Makka pulled out the best puppy dog eyes Yuri has ever seen.

 

Victor seemed to weaver as he stared worriedly before wrapping his arms around his beloved dog.

 

“Oh Makka, I can never stay mad for long!” Victor exclaims as the dog started licking his face and barking happily. Vicchan also yipped from Wendy’s lap. Wendy was covering her mouth and letting out soft chuckles as Yuri only turned away and smiled.

 

“Victor, why don’t you come a bit closer.” Yuri called as Victor seemed to light up at the suggestion.

 

“Really!? Can I?” Yuri had an image of Victor with dog ears and a tail wagging behind his back making him internally snickering in his head.

 

“Why not?”

 

Victor then scrambled himself to sit beside Wendy as Makkachin sat on Yuri’s lap.

 

“Makka! I thought we resolved this already!” Victor whined as both Wendy and Yuri smiled in amusement.

 

Vicchan then lifted his head from Wendy’s lap and licked the older man’s hand causing Victor to let out a heart shaped smile.

 

“Aww, at least Vicchan is sweet to me unlike my Makka.” Victor says as he ruffled the little dogs fur.

 

“But Victor,” Yuri snorted, “you _****are****_ Vicchan.”

 

Wendy was now giggling softly as Victor pouted at Yuri. Yuri only laughed as he ruffled Makkachin’s fur.

 

Wendy then shifted closer to Yuri to the point she was practically leaning on him as he beckoned for the older man to come closer as well. Victor happily complied as Wendy looked at both at them, smiling.

 

“I think we we can have our Russian lessons now.” Wendy says meekly while Victor practically beamed at the suggestion.

 

“You’re right, _dushka_. This is the perfect time for a little basics but make sure you also teach me Japanese, okay?” Victor says as he started his lessons.

 

Yuri liked the way Victor sounds as he spoke in his native tongue and judging by the way Wendy was smiling in satisfaction at listening to the older man while leaning back comfortably on Yuri, she did as well.

 

Victor’s voice was deep and melodic as he says the words and both Yuri and Wendy listened with rapt attention. After a while, Victor moved his head to the side and seemed to jolt in surprise.

 

“I didn’t notice you have some of my posters.” Victor says as he watched Yuri’s walls in awe.

 

Yuri himself have forgotten that his idol’s posters still hung on the wall but then he saw Victor staring at the mass of picture frames containing him, Wendy and his family. There was longing in those eyes.

 

“Yeah, I told you that I was a fan, ain’t that right Wendy?” Yuri asks as his daughter nodded.

 

“There were more of them but papa had to take them down so that he could put up those pictures instead.” Wendy added.

 

Victor turned back in surprise, “You had more?”

 

Yuri nodded before looking back at Victor with a teasing lilt in his tone.

 

“I do and they are very useful for getting out of financial crisis. You’re popularity really is becoming of you Victor. I could even buy a house with these posters!”

 

Yuri laughed as Victor made an exaggerated gasped as he clutched his heart with his other hand.

 

“How could you use me like that Yuri! I thought we had something.” Victor mock cried.

 

The three stared at each other for a while before busting out in laughter, chuckles and giggles. The dogs even joined in with happy barks and yips.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri and Wendy went into Victor’s room just for curiosity’s sake. It came up one morning when Victor asked them if they wanted to see his room before they had to pack everything away and send them back to St. Petersburg. Yuri recalled a lot of boxes he had to move into the room before and truth be told, he was a bit curious. Wendy seemed curious as well as she peered at Victor with a slight tilt of her head.

 

Once they entered, they were certainly surprised as Victor lay on his bed with a welcoming smile and his arms spread wide.

 

“Welcome to my domain.”

 

Victor surely seems excited.

 

Yuri only stood there at the doorway as he tried to take everything in. The room was unrecognizable and he found it hard to believe that all this stuff was in those boxes he moved.

 

_‘Why did Victor even need four lamps facing his direction?’_

__

Yuri thought as he stared at the laps lighting up the large bed. Wendy seemed to be interested in another one of Victor’s things as she made her was to a…marble statue(?).

 

“Why doesn’t he have arms or a lower body?” Wendy asked as she tilted her head.

 

“I think the question here is that why I even _had_ to carry that thing in the first place.” Yuri says dryly. He remembered the pains he had to carry all of Victor’s stuff.

 

“I can’t just leave that statue! It provides personality for my room.” Victor says as if affronted by the notion.

 

Wendy blinked at Victor while Yuri could only sigh and shook his head at the man.

 

“Well, if Victor Nikiforov wants a statue then you’ll have to be responsible enough to carry that burden cause I for one ain’t even gonna touch that marble stone.” Yuri says with a smile.

 

“Yuri! You won’t even help?” Victor says plopping face first on the bed, whining as Wendy giggled.

 

“This statue reminds me David.” Wendy says with a small smile as Yuri covered his face and groaned.

 

Victor’s eyes went wide with shock as he turned to Yuri for an explanation.

 

“Me and Phichit made a mistake when we thought that going to an art museum was a good idea for Wendy. It wasn’t without it’s consequences.” Yuri says as he shook his head at the memory.

 

“Can we call him David?” Wendy asked as she stared at the two of them quite pleasingly. No one in that room had the heart to say no.

 

“Well I guess Vicchan’s gonna have to give David here a piggyback ride.” Yuri says with a defeated laugh.

 

“Yeah, wait- what!?”

 

Was Victor’s incredulous response as Yuri and Wendy both laughed at the gaping Russian.

 

* * *

 

 

It was early in the morning when Victor went out for a jog but he was pleasantly surprised to see that Yuri had been waiting for him. With a smile and a wave, the Japanese came up to him.

 

“Hey, wanna jog together?” Yuri asked.

 

Victor couldn’t let this chance slip away so he readily agreed.

 

“Sure, you can even show me you’re jogging route!” Victor practically bounced as they both started jogging side by side.

 

“Just make sure you can keep up.” Yuri laughed as they ran on concrete ground.

 

Victor huffed as he narrowed his eyes at his friend, but feels kinda more than that, “Are you insinuating something?”

 

Yuri only shrugged in response, “I’m just warning you that I’ve got a lot of stamina, even for someone my age.”

 

Victor turned away with a competitive smirk.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Yuri only shook his head and smiled knowingly as if he knew that Victor would be eating his own words. Turns out, he’s thinking of doing so as he panted hard while running across the sandy beach. Beside him, Yuri was still breathing normally, not even breaking a sweat. Victor has a sneaking suspicion that Yuri was only slowing down for Victor’s sake. After a few more miles, Yuri finally grants Victor mercy as he slowed down and stopped by a nearby bench with a convenient vending machine nearby.

 

“You’re…cheating.” Victor says in between pants as he sat down on the bench and groaned. He was only replied by Yuri giving him a teasing smile and a shrug.

 

“I told you so.” Yuri says as he went towards the vending machine.

 

Victor stared up at the sky as he tried to recall all the events leading up to now. From a simple crush to a precious friendship then to a longing for something more. To be part of both Wendy’s and Yuri’s lives.

 

_‘How can I be a part of their lives? Who do they want me to become?’_

__

It has been wonderful coming here and Victor was starting to dread ever going back to Russia. It was so much warmer, kinder, and wonderful spending day to day waking up, greeting the Katsuki’s, skating with Yuri as Wendy provided a silent, grounding support and then ending the day with a meal with everyone.

 

_‘I’ll miss this.’_

__

Victor wistfully thought before startling at the cold contact to his face.

 

“Gah!” Victor immediately turned around to see Yuri smiling with two cold cans of drinks.

 

“That tired already?” Yuri teased as he handed the drink to Victor. Victor ignored Yuri’s comment as he stared at the drink in his hands.

 

He could feel Yuri sitting beside him, hear the whizzing and pop of the can being opened, and the sloshing of liquid as Yuri took a sip. Victor continued to stare at the can before opening it and drinking it for himself.

 

The cold drink refreshing to his throat as they both sat there in comfortable silence. It didn’t take long before Victor broke it.

 

“Yuri, what do you want to see me as?” Victor asked as he turned towards Yuri.

 

Yuri tilted his head as he blinked at Victor in confusion.

 

“What do you mean, Victor?”

 

“I’m asking what role you want me to take? Friends? Brothers? Teacher?”

 

Victor listed off as Yuri simply listened to the older man. Then hesitantly, Victor added, “Lovers?”

 

This caused Yuri to spit his drink out. The Japanese then shook his shoulders as he started…laughing? Yuri was dry heaving and Victor felt shame build in his heart as he looked away with a flustered expression.

 

_‘Is being lovers really so unbelievable that Yuri sees it funny?’_

__

Victor was close to tears by the time Yuri stopped laughing. He then shook his head apologizing as he looked at Victor.

 

“Hey… I’m sorry, let me explain.” Yuri says, gently as he tries to persuade Victor to turn to him.

 

Victor didn’t budge one bit but Yuri was patient and relentless so Victor finally turned to him.

 

“I’m not laughing at you Victor but at the notion that you have to fit a “ _role_ ” for me. I idolized you, Victor, since I was young and I may simmered down a bit but I still see you as an amazing person. Just continue being Victor and…” Yuri’s voice then softened as he gave Victor a tender smile causing Victor’s breath to hitch, “if we do become lovers, I’d like that to happen naturally in a way that everything fits into it’s place, without rush or force.”

 

The soft admission that Yuri was willing to try out things with Victor gave the Russian a soft and warm feeling in his heart. It isn’t a definite yes but neither is it a definite no. Victor found himself liking the idea very much as he gave Yuri his heart shaped smile.

 

“Yuri! I’d love to! I’ll have to work hard to impress Wendy then. I can be a mother figure for her!”

 

Yuri sweat dropped at the casual admittance.

 

“Mother figure? Wouldn’t you want to be a father figure?”

 

Victor laughed as he simply waved off Yuri’s comment.

 

“And add to an already wonderful father figure in her life? Sorry Yuri but even if I can win first place in figure skating, I can’t ever top you in the best father role so I’ll settle for the mother’s role!”

 

Yuri smiled gently.

 

“That would be nice since Wendy doesn’t have any good mother figures in her life.”

 

Victor then gasped.

 

“I’ll have to go and talk with Wendy right away! I’ll be the best mother! Better than that woman you slept with!”

 

“What!? Victor I-” But Yuri was too late as Victor was already dashing away, his drink left forgotten and too far to hear what Yuri has to say.

 

“I just adopted her… ah well, I could just tell him later…I hope?”

 

* * *

 

 

Wendy was confused when she was sitting in her and Yuri’s room as she looked up from her book to see Victor panting heavily as he called out to her.

 

“Wendy, I…need to…tell you something.” The older man said between pants.

 

Wendy wordlessly passed the foreigner a glass of water that she have at the bedside for her to drink whenever she was thirsty after a long read. Victor gratefully took the glass and gulped everything in one go. Vicchan was simply sleeping on her lap, blissfully unaware of the confusion Wendy is experiencing at the moment.

 

Wendy then patted to the space beside her and gave the man her full attention when he sat down.

 

The bed creaked at the weight as Wendy felt a slight rise from her side. Victor then looked at her nervously before averting his eyes.

 

“Wendy…w-would you like for me…could I be…,” Victor struggled causing Wendy to worry for the man she had grown fond with. “Can I be part of your life?” Victor finally asked after a few mumbles.

 

Wendy paused as the man said that.

 

_‘Part of my life? Why does he want that? Will he still like me even after seeing the ugliness in me? I don’t want him to hate me. This is happening so fast.’_

__

A worried look came over Victor as he scrambled for words.

 

“I mean you don’t have to decide right now! I can wait! I can even become anything you want! I can be there for you and all and I-” Victor was just rambling at this point as Wendy found herself swelling in fear but then one particular sentence struck her the most as she gently placed her hands over the older man’s shaky ones, effectively shutting him up.

 

“I don’t want you to be someone else. I like Victor being Victor.” Wendy says softly as she tries to pour all her heartfelt emotions in one look.

 

Victor just dumbly nodded before smiling softly and muttering under his breath.

 

“Like father like daughter.”

 

Wendy had no idea what the Russian was talking about but she still has more to say.

 

“And I don’t mind you being around but it’s too fast, too sudden. I can’t.” Wendy looks over to the man, the man her father have praised and looked upon, the man she found herself comfortable with just like with her father, with despairing eyes. It felt too soon and too quick.

 

Victor’s eyes softened as he placed his hands over hers as he gave her a small smile.

 

“Why don’t we take it slow and let it naturally fall in place?” Victor suggested.

 

Slow and natural. Something that Wendy appreciates very much as she gave Victor a nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov Feltsmen knew a lot of skaters. He knew skaters who gave their everything to the ice and left them with a feeling of lose. He knew skaters who broke themselves for their career on the ice but he has never seen someone like Yuri Katsuki. A skater who gave everything and laid himself bare on the ice as we as gave everything and protected his own daughter. Usually, skaters would start a family after retirement but the Japanese was shouldering a burden at a young and tender age. Did he thought of the Japanese as a fool? Yes but after hearing a gloss over on why the Japanese did so made the Russian coach second guess the skater.

 

_‘Having a ****mature** ** member in his rink full of children may provide a good influence on those brats.’ _

__

The old skater huffed but he couldn’t deny that he felt a grudging respect for the young man who just won gold. Adopting a little girl who he didn’t know and just simply found and save simply because fate has brought them together and continuing to chase his dreams only to succeed in the end with having a blossoming successful career in skater something that came out of a fairy tail. He didn’t know what circumstances happened only that the Japanese decided to take in that girl but Yuri Katsuki is living proof of being able to surrender your life to the ice while having a fulfilling and active role in his private life. The ability to balance the two without the other suffering is not something every skater has and Yakov certainly haven’t met before the Japanese Yuri but maybe…just maybe, having the man over could help him understand how he does it while the young man might unknowingly be helping the old coach to save what crumbling relationships he had with Lilia.

 

This is how Yakov found himself waiting at the airport with a scowling Yura by his side as he tries to catch a glimpse of his idiotic, although successful, student with his newest protege and his daughter and dog…or dogs if he included Victor’s own mutt.

 

_‘This is going to be an interesting season.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like you can talk to me in Tumblr cause I love you guys so much and I thrive in love like wtf? lol


	11. A Somewhat Odd Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is like this, Wendy is sweet, Yakov has things to fix, Victor should calm down, Lilia is the best and has needs, Yurio is feeling the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice also I do not know what happened along the way and how come Yuri is like this but I'm liking this Yuri very much.

The airport was crowded with people as Yakov tried his best to catch a glimpse of the Japanese Yuri or that foolish Vitya of his. He was about to call the Japanese on his phone when a body slammed into his.

 

“Yakov! I missed you!” Came a shout from the boy he was most irked to see. The coach definitely did not appreciate his abruptness as the Russian practically tackled him in a hug.

 

“Vitya…” Yakov growled as he tried to stop himself from shouting to the top of his lungs because of a certain child.

 

Yura growled as he snapped at the older Russian.

 

“Old man! How f-”

 

“I wouldn’t dare continue that if I were you.” Came a sharp and cold interruption as the Japanese man came and greeted the old coach, Yakov, with a smile. Yakov saw that Japanese Yuri arrived with a whole lot of luggage while his daughter is holding the leashes of a big and small poodle. It was quite bizarre to see the shorter Japanese carrying a lot of that luggage without breaking a sweat and that made him wonder why Victor didn’t seem to have any luggage with him.

 

Yura was about to retort to the older Japanese but after a firm look directed at him from the said Japanese, his own Yuri backed down. Yakov could only raise his brow at the young Russian which resulted to a hiss directed at him.

 

__‘What I would give to have that command over Yura that this Japanese Yuri seems to have. Did it come with being a father?’_ _

__

“ _ _Z-zdrastvweetye,__ (Hi) M-Mr. Feltsman.” Came as small, stuttered greeting from the young girl.

 

“Wendy! __Haroshaya rabota, dushka.__ (good job) You really learn fast, Wendy!” Victor commented as he __finally__ let Yakov go and praised Wendy.

 

The little girl blushed at the compliment and peeked a bit at Yakov. Yakov huffed out a greeting causing the little girl squeak at the gruff sound of his voice. Yakov then softened his gaze causing the youngest one to relax a bit. He knew how scary he seems to other kids especially with his rough attitude. The young girl then turned to Yura.

 

“ _ _Zdrastvweetye, Yurio__.” She greeted with a bit more confidence as the teenager only looked away.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Yurio says dismissively but Victor found something interesting.

 

“Yurio! Why didn’t tell me you had a nickname?” Victor asked as he teased the young boy.

 

Yurio was about to say something but after a glance at the young girl in their midst, he quickly and quite painfully bit his tongue. Yakov sighed as the Japanese father flinched at what the young teen did.

 

“Now, now Victor. I think that it’s time for you to actually carry you **_**_own_**_** luggage seeing that I have mine and Wendy’s to take care of.” Yuri says as he practically dumped at least 70% of the luggage he was carrying on Victor.

 

__‘Figures that the boy would brought his whole room oversees but to make the Japanese man carry his stuff? Japanese Yuri better be glad it wasn’t that much since I bet Vitya would’ve brought his whole apartment if he could.’_ _

__

Yakov shook his head at the thought before noticing Wendy’s stare at an oddly shaped…thing at the side of Victor’s leg.

 

“David?” She asks, cocking her head to the side.

 

Yuri snickered as he clapped his hand together in a mock realization way.

 

“Oh! How rude of me! I’m sorry, David-san,” Yuri says sarcastically sweet as he picked the object and roughly placed it on the older skater’s back. “Here, as promised, __Vicchan,__ you are to carry Mr. David comfortably on your back cause I’m sure won’t do it.”

 

“David?” Both Yakov and Yurio asked looking at the Japanese questioningly.

 

“Victor’s marble statue.” Yuri deadpanned causing Yakov to face palm and Yurio to full blown laugh.

 

“Ha! Serves you right, you old man!” Yurio laughed as Victor whined.

 

“Yuri! This is embarrassing. I can’t go on like this!”

 

“I’m sorry Victor but you’re gonna have to carry that thing to your home, __alone.__  Since I’m going to stay at Madame Lilia’s place in my stay here.” Yuri reasoned out. Victor’s eyes widened at that.

 

“WHAT!? Yakov! Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor asked frantically. Yakov raised a brow at the Japanese causing said man to smile, shrug and look away.

 

__‘Smart choice…’_ _

__

Yakov grumbled in thought as he faced the wide eyes of a 20+ year old.

 

__‘More like 10 year old…no that is an insult to Japanese Yuri’s daughter cause she is clearly more mature that Vitya. 5 year old, yeah that seems right… or maybe much younger?’_ _

__

“I would have told you, Vitya, had you actually **_**_listened_**_** to what I was saying instead of playing chase to a man who, may I remind you, was going to this place **_**_eventually_**_**.” Yakov deadpanned causing Victor to blush and whine some more as embarrassment was coming off him in full waves.

 

Yurio was now on the floor, laughing his ass off and Yakov would have reprimand him for it, if only the situation didn’t call for it. Both Yuri and his daughter even shared a few snorts and giggles.

 

“You should go back to your apartment already, Victor, while me and Wendy will head over to our place of shelter.” Yuri says gently as Wendy went over to Yurio and grab his hand while looking up to him happily.

 

“Will you come with us, Yurio?” Wendy asked softly.

 

Yurio simply shrugged, “Eh, what the he-” A glare from the Japanese man quickly made the teenager wisely shut his mouth and revised his sentence before continuing, “I-I mean sure. I don’t have anything to do anyways.”

 

__‘I’m starting to like this Japanese Yuri already.’_ _

__

Yakov thought as Victor huffed.

 

“I’ll also come with you! I don’t want to part with both of you yet!” Victor whined as Yuri shook his head with a sigh. Yakov was about to angrily admonish the childish adult when Yuri called out to Victor.

 

“Fine but you know what the saying goes and if I remember correctly, it’s along the lines of ‘you’ve dug your grave, lay on it.’ You better be ready to face you’re consequences.”

 

The Japanese had then turned towards Yakov and smiled.

 

“Shall we go?”

 

The Japanese man’s smile was unnerving and full of hidden meaning…Yakov definitely is starting to like Japanese Yuri.

 

They walked through the crowded airport and it wasn’t long before Victor was huffing and puffing as he struggled with walking while carrying both his luggage and…David at his back. Yuri saw and took pity on the older man as he grabbed most of the luggage on Victor’s hands.

 

__‘Sweet lord that man is a saint to be so patient and compassionate to THE Victor I am so extra Nikiforov.’_ _

__

Yakov thought as he watched them from the corner of his eye. He saw that Yuri pointedly avoided the supposed statue at the Russian’s back as Victor looked at the shorter man pleadingly.

 

Yuri just huffed, “That’s your cross to bear, not mine.”

 

Yurio snorted a laugh.

 

“I thought it was a statue.”

 

A bark from Makkachin and a small yip from the smaller poodle sounded as if adding their own two cents in the conversation. Wendy seemed to also include herself in the conversation.

 

“David should be comfortable. I heard marble can break easily.” The young girl says as she tug the leash a bit.

 

Yuri laughed as he nodded.

 

“Both of you are right. It’s Vicchan’s David to carry.”

 

At the mention of his name, Vicchan barked as the poodle padded closer to Yuri making the Japanese man chuckle.

 

“Not you boy I’m talking about Vicchan II.”

 

“Wait, you named you’re dog Vicchan and called Victor, Vicchan as well? Not only that but you made Victor be the second to have that nickname? That is demeaning in so many ways that I am now looking at you in new light. Katsuki Yuri you have me regard you in utmost respect.” Yurio snorted.

 

“You guys are the worst!” Victor whines but the quickly amended as he turned to Wendy, “but not you Wendy. You’re the best also you my cutie pie Vicchan!” Victor says with his heart shaped smile.

 

Vicchan barked at his name once more as Victor coed at the little poodle. Yakov could only shook his head at his best Russian skater.

 

They finally went out and hauled a cab going over to Lilia’s house. Once there Yuri and Victor had a bit of a problem.

 

“Yuuuuri, noooooo! I’m not ready yet! Don’t leave me!” Victor all but wailed as he clung onto Yuri’s waist. Victor’s torso was just outside the cab causing Yuri to have trouble proceeding towards the house of his settlement.

 

With an apologetic smile, Yuri gave Yurio the luggage as he tried to placate the Russian from crying right there and then. Yakov could only look away, embarrassed that he even **_**_knows_**_** Victor.

 

After even more whining and pleadings, Yakov finally had enough as he frustratingly hissed through his teeth. Yakov had no idea it could be so frustrating for him to be unable to shout out as much as he wanted to.

 

__‘Japanese Yuri better have a good explanation for the pains and stress I’m feeling right now.’_ _

__

Yakov then darkly and lowly warned, “Victor if you don’t let go of Yuri **_**_this_**_** instant I swear I’m gonna-”

 

“Calm down Coach Yakov. I’ll try to get this over and done with.” Yuri says as he looked down onto Victor who was hiding his face on his shirt.

 

__‘Bless this Japanese for he is god-sent.’_ _

__

Yakov thought as he took deep and calming breaths.

 

“Victor. I ain’t gonna be gone for long. We’ll still see each other tomorrow at the rink, **_**_early morning_**_** , anyways. You need to go home, fix up you’re things and rest. You and I both know that we’re jet lagged and need all the rest we could get.” Yuri says gently as Victor loosened his hold.

 

“Okay…but we’ll have to text each other later and after practice tomorrow, you, me and Wendy are going to dinner together and you better promise me this or I won’t let you go!” Victor huffed.

 

Yuri sighed tiredly as he sweat dropped at the Russian skater.

 

“Victor, I have no qualms with dinner tomorrow but texting to each other later?”

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Victor asks in a small voice that Yuri couldn’t help but pat the older man’s head in a somewhat consoling manner.

 

“Victor…I just said that we were both jet lagged and you want- no **_**_expect_**_** me to text you when I could use my free time to, oh I don’t know, rest and sleep? Like is that even a thing now? Resting and sleeping cause you’re making me question that.” Yuri says with an eye roll.

 

Wendy then came back outside and tugged on Yuri’s shirt while rubbing her eyes.

 

“Papa, I’m tired.” She says as Yuri sighs and patted her head.

 

“I know Wendy but please be a good girl and wait for me inside. I’ll be back in no time. I promise.”

 

Wendy nodded as she patted Victor’s head.

 

“Bye bye Victor.”

 

“Bye, __dushka__!” Victor replies with a sweet smile before the young child went back inside. Yurio then stomped outside.

 

“Nikiforov!” The boy all but hissed causing Victor to shrink while holding onto Yuri as he whistled at the teen’s anger. “This is getting far god-”

 

“Yurio.” Yuri says in a warning tone. Yurio flinched before whisper-shouting.

 

“Goddamned fucking far too ridiculous!” The teen whisper-yelled. “Leave Yuri alone! The man needs to settle in and you’re not helping!”

 

“You can never understand Yurio! You’re too young!” Victor cried out pathetically.

 

“What I understand is you being a fucking moron! You are making a scene!”

 

Yakov has time and time again tried to intervene but the Japanese only sent him a calming look as if to say “I got this” to him. This is going for far too long and Yakov was getting a bit stiff from standing for a while. Worse comes to come, he’ll forcibly tear Victor’s hand apart from Yuri.

 

“How about I send you a good night message. Will that suffice?” Yuri negotiates.

 

Victor stayed silent as both Yakov and Yuri waited with bated breath until finally, the man child relented.

 

“Okay…” Victor says slowly letting go as Yakov internally whooped for joy. He did not expect what happened next.

 

Yuri then lifted Victor’s chin up for him to look up at the Japanese as Yuri gave Victor a soft smile.

 

“You shouldn’t be so greedy Victor, after all, we’ll see each other everyday from now on.”

 

Yep, Yakov had no idea that was coming.

 

Victor’s cheeks flushed as he gave Yuri his heart shaped smile and oh god.

 

__‘You can practically see HEARTS in that stupid boy’s eyes! What is gonna happen to my life!?’_ _

__

Victor finally went back in the cab as the driver drove off and away from the house but not without Victor sticking his head out and yelling out goodbyes as the car went out of view. Yuri could only wave at the legend before finally being free to go inside.

 

__‘This is the mark of my life ending before my eyes. Chaos will ensue, insanity will thrive and madness will be welcomed. I should update my will.’_ _

__

* * *

 

 

Lilia would be lying if she ever said that she hadn’t been curious to know the Japanese boy. From what she had heard, the boy must have went through a lot. Who wouldn’t when you’re raising a child?

 

Raising a child.

 

It was something that Lilia found herself unknowingly and unconsciously wishing. She and Yakov had never tried to have kids of their own since the man seemed to think that they were nothing but troublemakers and here she is now, housing a father and a daughter. Ironic how she and Yakov, who are old, mature enough and had a stable income to be able to support any hypothetical kids of their own, are training a young father who hasn’t even had his career set in stone.

 

Fate truly is such a funny thing.

 

Lilia was first greeted with Yuri Plisetsky then a young girl, looking about 10 years old, who introduced herself as Wendy.

 

From what the Russian teen explained, it seems that Victor has taken a liking towards the single father. Victor had always been a force of nature even from before, when Lilia trained Victor in the art of ballet. It brought a smile to her face reminiscing those times. Even if they weren’t blood relatives, she still see the accomplished Russian as her own but it was never the same.

 

Yes, they may have talked and she may have cared for the Russian but this kind of relationship has never dug deep enough like most families have. They were never that close enough to have the familial connection the old woman craved.

 

Finally, she is acquainted with the Japanese father, coming in with a tired smile, a polite introduction and thanks before dropping himself dead on the couch where his daughter sat and cuddled up to him.

 

A slight pang went through the old woman’s heart.

 

__‘Is this longing? Jealousy? Or something else entirely? Nevertheless, it’s something.’_ _

__

Watching them closer, they act like any father and daughter should even if little Wendy is a bit more touchy or affectionate with her father it was still a nice scene to look at. It is the type of scene where she could honestly say, “Ah, now there is a father who loves his daughter just as much as she loves him.”

 

Glancing at her side, she is met with Yakov who seemed to think the same thing as her. Their relationship may be strained but spending time with the man for years can make you read a person most easily than the rest.

 

Looking back at the family, Lilia found herself a bit unnerved by the two. Their ages don’t match up and they looks may be similar, with the generic dark hair and eyes and all. It still doesn’t add to the fact that Wendy have some foreign features.

 

__‘Was this man truly seduced by a foreign woman? Or did something else happened between them?’_ _

__

Whatever it was, it isn’t her business and her right to pry.

 

* * *

 

 

Yurio watched the Japanese who shared his namesake with a curious eye. When he first saw the man in person, he was quite shocked to see that he had a child with him and then the teen dismissed it thinking that it might be a relative or some sort but then Yakov said otherwise. It was a surprise to see that the man, he may or may not admired when he was younger, had a daughter.

 

__‘When the fuck did he even get a child!? And how the fuck was he able to hide her for so long?’_ _

__

Yurio looked back to see that Wendy has given him a bright smile as she walked up to him with hopeful anticipation.

 

“Will you join us for dinner, Yurio?” Wendy asked politely. Yuri looked at his daughter in thought before lightly smiling at the teen, patiently.

 

How could he say no to free food and no it wasn’t because the young girl asked. Anyone could have asked and he would never say no to free grub... anyone except strangers.

 

“Sure.” The teen replied causing the girl to light up tremendously. A blush formed on the teen’s cheek as he looked away with a tsk.

 

“You must be tired Wendy. It was quite a long journey after all. You know, you get to have you’re own room here! Isn’t that great? Why don’t you take a nap before dinner arrives?” Yuri asked stood up from the couch as he carried their stuff.

 

“I can go to your room if I need you, right?” The girl asked uncertainly that somehow made Yurio want to sneer at any person who tried to hurt her.

 

__‘Huh. I though I hated the damn brats.’_ _

__

Looking back at Wendy, Yurio corrected his thoughts.

 

__‘Nope, Wendy isn’t a brat at all.’_ _

__

With a warm smile, Yuri replied softly, “You can come to me anytime Wendy. My room is just beside yours after all.”

 

Wendy nodded happily as Yuri bent down and gave the girl’s forehead a kiss. Wendy then looked at Yurio and smiled before going into her room and the Japanese going to his own to unpack.

 

“They sure are quite domestic.” Yakov huffed.

 

“What do you expect, Yakov.” Lilia said briskly before looking up at Yurio and adding, “That’s right. Yuri Plisetsky, from now on, I will choreograph your short program so you better start packing.”

 

“You too Yakov but don’t mistake this as us getting together.” Lilia says sharply.

 

“Lilia!…” Yakov exclaimed as he turned white as sheets.

 

Yurio stared at the old hag before turning to the old man, Yakov who is not even looking at Yurio. After several blinks, the teen was about to yell out his shock but then a hand covered his mouth, preventing him from even making a sound.

 

“Need I remind you that someone is sleeping?” Came a low voice that sent chills up Yurio’s spine. Yurio swore that he felt his impending doom as he quickly turned around only to see Yuri smiling at him innocently as if he hadn’t threatened to take his life.

 

__‘Fuck! I’m gonna die here!’_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is getting out of wack just like my story but I'm loving this story and not my sched. WORRY NOT MY DEAR READERS CAUSE LIFE WILL HAVE TO PRY THIS STORY OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS BEFORE I EVER THINK OF ABANDONING THIS!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr/ if ya need a friend to chat LOL.


	12. First Signs of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice
> 
> Sorry for the late update and I'm really sorry to say that updates are going to get slower until I make a breakthrough in this hard times

Victor hadn’t had a good sleep last night since after coming back to his apartment, the Russian found himself in an all too big and lonely place. It unnerved Victor at how alone the place made him feel and made him wish that he was back in Japan with Yuri and Wendy. The only comfort he could indulged himself in was when he received a text from Yuri later that night.

 

**_**_From: Yuri <3_ ** _ **

**_**_Subject:_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Goodnight Vicchan II! See you tomorrow._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_P.S. Wendy says goodnight as well to you, Makkachin and David._ ** _ **

__

It both broke and made Victor’s heart at seeing the message as he dramatically cried at being downgraded from Vicchan to Vicchan II, still it was a message nonetheless so he’ll take what he can get but the side note about Wendy was adorable!

 

__‘Awww, Wendy is such a sweet girl! I’m so happy!…but why is David also included!?’_ _

__

Victor thought as he stared at the statue beside his bed. Victor may have thought that it was a mistake to bring the statue in the first place. Shaking himself from what’s done, Victor eagerly sent a reply and tried to go to bed but then thoughts plagued the male skater’s mind.

 

__‘What if Yuri would text back? How can I reply if I fall asleep? I should stay awake for a bit just in case Yuri did text back.’_ _

__

It was a mistake that Victor made as morning suddenly came as the night was both long and short for Victor. Knowing this it wasn’t a surprise to see the older man sluggishly trod to morning practice sporting a tired and exhausted look but curiously, he wasn’t the only one with the look.

 

“Yuri! Victor! What happened? Both of you looked like death.” Mila says as she skated to the two.

 

Victor glanced worriedly at the teen as he sighed.

 

“None of your fucking business you hag.” The teen sighed as he said those words without his usual aggression or bite.

 

The was a huge shock for the skaters around Yurio as they’ve never heard the boy looked nor sounded so defeated before.

 

“Yuri, are you 100% sure you’re fine?” Georgi asked as he skated closer as well. The boy only rolled his eyes as he stared at Victor in a cautious way.

 

“Yurio?” Victor called, bemused as the blonde opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the doors opening.

 

“Everybody, gather around and meet your new rink mate.” Yakov said in a normal tone and in a moderate volume shocking everyone in the rink.

 

“Yakov, have you been overworking?” Mila asked incredulously as she hovered over the man worriedly.

 

__‘Yakov not shouting. He’s gonna retire! Noooo!’_ _

__

Victor then grabbed Yakov at the thought as he wailed to his wonderful and old time coach to not retire so soon. Mila stared blankly at Yakov before she finally processed what Victor said and erupted in boisterous laughter while Georgi full out bawled onto the ice as he tried to convince the older man that he still had some years left in him.

 

Mila then looked over to the teen as Yurio groaned and was about to scream at his rink mates when a chuckle gave him a pause as a look of dawning horror crossed the boy’s young features.

 

Everyone stopped at that moment when they heard the chuckle followed by a small yip. They all looked beside Yakov to see that Yuri Katsuki is standing there with a child by his side holding onto a small poodle.

 

“Your place is really lively, Yakov-san, especially when something small happens.” Yuri says with a wide smile as the old coach only sighed.

 

“Everyone meet Yuri Katsuki and his daughter, Wendy.” Yakov sighed out.

 

“What about Vicchan?” Wendy asked as the little dog barked.

 

Yakov huffed, “And their dog, Vicchan.” Yakov added causing the dog to bark once more. Wendy gave the old man a small smile before waving at the group.

 

“Yuri!” Victor called out as he tackled Yuri in a hug causing his torso to be stretched over the barrier.

 

“Careful Victor, you’ll hurt yourself.” Yuri reprimanded lightly as he held Victor in case he did fall over.

 

“I missed you so much, Yuri!” Victor exclaims, happily as Yuri patted the man’s head.

 

“Vitya! You mustn’t bother Yuri like that. This is a time and place for training, not dillydallying around.” Lilia said behind them as she made her way forward.

 

“Yurio, have you pack you’re bags yet?” Yuri asks as he pried Victor’s arms away from him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Yurio replied with a deep frown, causing some snickers from Mila. The ever so lively Mila then conversed with Yurio while Victor was figuring things out.

 

Victor looked at Yuri in confusion as his brows knit together before looking back at Lilia then back a Yuri.

 

“I don’t get it Yuri? What’s going on here? Why is Lilia here?”

 

Yuri tilted his head at Victor in confusion as the Japanese looked at Victor as if the reason was simply common sense.

 

__‘Did I forget something again?’_ _

__

“Victor…didn’t Coach Yakov already told you that Yurio was going be trained under Lilia?” Yuri asked.

 

Victor shook his head causing Yuri to give his new coach a side-long glance before facing Victor once more.

 

“That’s great news! Yurio would need all the help he could get for his Senior Debut but I don’t get why he needed to pack his things.

 

Before Yuri could even say anything Wendy lit up with realization as she eagerly turned to the Russian culmination of teenage angst and happily smiled as she exclaimed, “You’re gonna stay with us, Yurio?”

 

Many things happened in that moment: First was that Victor heard his heart shattered and filled with both jealousy and dread at the fact that Yurio gets to live with Yuri and Wendy. Second, Yurio spluttered a reply as he was making a face that was a combination of a scowl and grimace causing a very ugly look to mare the young boy’s face as Mila whistled and lastly third, Victor fell dramatically on the ground as Georgi immediately tried to support the larger Russian but it was for naught as the man reached the cold hard ice anyways as he whined while Georgi was left with no choice but to move away.

 

__‘Life is so unfair! Why is everything suddenly against me? Actually, it’s been going down for a long time already but that was passive-aggressively! Right now it is actively trying to tear my heart and soul apart! Why can’t I have nice things? Actually, I have a lot maybe this is redemption for all the stress I caused Yakov. Would this all disappear if I get ordained and live a life of priesthood and holiness? Wait, no, I can’t marry Yuri if I do. What to do?’_ _

__

Victor thought all of these things as he stayed on the ground and just wallow in his self-pity and possible idea of changing careers to find a way to repent for all the trouble he caused Yakov since it turns out doing that is unjustly and calls for harsh retribution on poor Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri watched as a somewhat normal skating rink mates suddenly released chaos onto the ice as Yurio was trying to held in his curses and screams causing him to omit a very high pitched sound that sounded eerily similar to a boiling hot kettle while Victor suddenly decided to lay face down on the ice surrounded by a very gloomy aura but Yuri got to admit that Victor’s dramatic fall needs to be rewarded with a trophy or something. It was impressively more dramatic than all those soap opera movie dramatics and that is saying something.

 

__‘Do they even give out rewards for a most dramatic fall? I should research on that in my free time.’_ _

__

Yuri hummed in thought as he watched a red-headed girl taking amusement from Yurio’s and Victor’s situation as she was laughing out loud while another young boy was so confused in what he was going to do as he looking between Yurio, Red-headed Russian she haven’t had introductions with yet, and Victor.

 

__‘I pity that boy, I truly do.’_ _

__

Yuri could only watched at them in slight amusement beside Lilia as they were certainly entertained by the sight before them. Yuri only decided to stop this foolishness when he saw his coach about to blow a fuse and his daughter kneeling on the floor to reach out and pat Victor’s head worriedly as Vicchan wagged his little puffy tail on the ground beside her.

 

Although, he may or may not be more inclined to action because of his daughter kneeling on the floor. The floor is dirty after all.

 

“Wendy, don’t kneel on the ground. It’s dirty. Vicchan is a grown man so he can make his own mistakes.” Yuri says as he went over and helped Wendy up. Wendy nodded as Vicchan barked.

 

“Vicchan, papa meant Vicchan II.” Wendy kindly corrected as the doggo barked once more. She then picked Vicchan up as the dog happily licked her face causing a small giggle out of Wendy.

 

“Coach Yakov?” Yuri called for his coach attention, “Would you like to show Wendy to the cafeteria? I’m sure she would like to get a snack or two.”

 

Yakov stared a bit before getting the memo of Yuri wanting his daughter to be preoccupied as he quickly ushered the young girl and her dog away. Once they were out of sight, Yuri caught Lilia giving him a raised brow as she was looking at him curiously.

 

Yuri sighed before taking his skate guards off and skating towards Victor.

 

“Honestly Victor, I know you love the ice but laying down on one isn’t hygienic as you think. It’s the opposite.” Yuri said lightly as Victor made a pathetic sound.

 

“It isn’t fair.” The man wailed in a muffled way. It’s a wonder how Yuri still understand him.

 

“Now Victor, if I deem you too dirty after training then were gonna have to cancel any dinner plans coming up.” Yuri warned causing Victor to quickly pushed his upper body up and grabbed hold onto Yuri’s knees.

 

“Yuri! You can’t!”

 

“I can, I might and I will Victor if you don’t get up this instant.” Yuri said, seriously.

 

Victor was on his feet the next second as red-head whistled.

 

“Wow, that must be a new record. I mean, even Yakov couldn’t get Victor on his feet this fast.” The girl chuckled as she smiled at Yuri. “I’m Mila Babicheva by the way! Nice to meet you, Yuri!”

 

“Likewise, Babicheva-san.” Yuri said with a smile.

 

“Ha! Yuri, you’ll make me seem like an old lady. Mila is just fine.”

 

“Yeah right, you’re already an old lady.” Yurio snorted causing Mila to trap the teen in a headlock.

 

“Can you repeat that, lil’ Yurio?” Mila said with a smile on her face as Yurio hissed at the woman.

 

Yuri then turned towards the other male.

 

“Georgi Popovich, a pleasure to make you’re acquaintance.”

 

“Likewise.” Yuri said.

 

It was then that Yakov reentered the room with Wendy. The group was somewhat pacified so he immediately set the skaters to work. They trained for a few hours as Lilia kept criticizing Yurio’s form. It wasn’t long before the boy gave up.

 

“Who are you to say that what I’m doing is wrong? I’m already doing what you’re telling me you old ha-!” A glance from Yuri, “-aaam.” Yurio growled with red tinted cheeks as everyone held in their laughs. He then glared at Lilia before he stormed off.

 

“That boy will be in for a shock of his life when he sees how gruesome the senior’s are.” Lilia muttered under her breath as she unknowingly told Yuri who was near her.

 

“Do you need some help, Lilia-san?” Yuri asked with a slight tilt of his head.

 

“That may be a good idea.” Lilia says.

 

“Okay everyone. It’s time for a break.” Yakov announced after while grumbling about finding a certain blonde teen.

 

“Yuri! Let’s eat together!” Victor says as he glided towards the Japanese.

 

“You definitely have to come with us!” Mila called as she slung her arm around Yuri.

 

“Don’t worry guys, I will. I’ll just have to get Wendy.”

 

Victor stared at Yuri for a bit exclaiming out in shock.

 

“I forgot Wendy!” Victor says as he immediately dashed out of the rink, almost tripping himself over as he hurriedly placed his skate guards and took his skates off as gently and hurriedly as possible.

 

Yuri and the rest that were left only sweat dropped as the oldest Russian cried out apologies. To be honest, Wendy rarely ever causes a ruckus so it would be normal for people to forget that she would be there in the first place since a) they were focused on something and b) she is always quiet throughout the whole training. Yuri would always find it amusing to see people remembering that Wendy is with them after his practice.

 

Sighing, he went towards Wendy only to see Vicchan sleeping soundly on her lap while Victor was hurriedly apologizing for forgetting the young girl.

 

__‘Victor, you’re only making her confused. Can’t you tell that Wendy either doesn’t mind or didn’t notice?’_ _

__

Yuri thought with a shake of his head as he went over to his kneeling idol. Yuri was about to say something when his gaze was directed to his idol’s hairline. For some reason, Yuri had this weird urge to poke it. Deciding that it wouldn’t be good to do that, he looked towards Wendy only to find his hand poking it nonetheless.

 

For a moment everything stopped as Yuri then patted the spot he poked. Victor slowly looked up in a strangely despairing look as he then laid on the ground before his daughter.

 

“Is it getting that thin?” Victor says in a monotone voice.

 

“Don’t be dramatic Victor. You look fine.” Yuri says with a sweat drop as Mila snickered from behind him as Georgi shook his head with a sigh.

 

“I don’t wanna eat lunch anymore.” Victor whined as Yuri sighed once more.

 

“I swear Victor, I will carry you to the canteen myself if you don’t get up this moment.” A moment of silence followed.

 

“Papa, is Victor sleeping?” Wendy asked, bemused.

 

“No Wendy. Take a good look cause this is a perfect example of when a person gets dramatic.” Yuri deadpanned as he picked Victor up and slung him onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Yuri~ Let me drown in my oldness.” Victor wailed as they made their way into the canteen. Yuri pointedly ignored his idol as he carried him like nothing.

 

“Wow! Yuri, you’re so strong. Victor is like a head taller than you yet you carried him like nothing!” Mila beamed.

 

“Was this a result for a training regimen for you’re skating?” Georgi asked.

 

“Errr…I guess?” Yuri answered awkwardly.

 

They then arrived the canteen as Yuri gently dropped Victor onto the table. Victor then buried his head in his arms as he sighed __very__ dramatically.

 

“Victor, cheer up. You’ll make Wendy sad. She’s heartbroken by now.” Mila sighed as she lied through her teeth. In all actuality, Wendy was just plain confused on the situation that is transpiring.

 

“Oh, Wendy! I’m so sorry! I’ll make it up to you, __dushka.__ Promise!” Victor says hugging the petite girl beside him.

 

Wendy squeaked in surprise as she looked at the Russian uncomfortable. Yuri then pulled Victor away from his daughter.

 

“Victor! You can’t just jump on people out of nowhere. What are you going to do if someone gets a heart attack?” Yuri reprimanded as Victor looked down in shame.

 

Mila then snickered but Yuri sent her a sharp look causing her to look at the Japanese in surprise.

 

“You shouldn’t encourage this, Mila.” The two was now thoroughly reprimanded.

 

Yakov then turned up with a thrashing Yurio just in time to see the two biggest troublemakers to apologize.

 

“We’re sorry.” It was at that time that Yakov though he died and was sent into an alternative universe.

 

“Just don’t do that again.” Yuri says with a sigh as he patted their shoulders.

 

Yakov stared at the two then back at Yuri before going over to him a randomly declaring him as a saint.

 

“That’s it. You are a saint Yuri. I will worship you everyday if I have to, just help me discipline these kids.” Yakov says causing Yuri to sweat drop.

 

“Um, okay?” Yuri says unsure cause what else could anyone say?

 

They then began eating as Yurio was scowling from time to time from Mila’s teasing of his nickname.

 

“Oh, Wendy, you’re quite quiet the whole training. You weren’t bored where you?” Georgi asked.

 

Wendy simply shook her head.

 

“I’m fine. I like watching papa skate.” Wendy says with a shy smile as Yuri patted her head.

 

“That’s sweet. Thanks Wendy.” Yuri says.

 

Mila then slapped her forehead. “That’s right! I forgot that you’re a father, Yuri. Seriously though. It’s wicked how you were able to balance your career and you’re daughter in your life. I can’t even balance my school and skating so I had to go for home schooling.” she complained.

 

“You graduated from college right? That must have been rough.” Georgi commented as Victor and Yurio listened in rapt attention.

 

“Don’t remind me. College was a mess with everything and competitions. I even remembered Phichit crying over his assignments once since Celestino banned him from using his phone until he finishes all of his assignments and he means __all of them.__ ” Yuri says smiling at the memory. Both Mila and Georgi gaped at the Japanese.

 

“Phichit is that Thai skater right?” Yurio asked getting a nod from Yuri.

 

“Wait, you balanced all that while caring for Wendy?” Victor asked in disbelief.

 

“Yep, at least Wendy got to have fun during my college years, right?” Yuri asked smiling at his daughter.

 

“Yep! It was fun playing with Vicchan, Arthur, Coco and Gegee.” Wendy beamed back.

 

“Arthur, Coco and Gegee?” Mila questioned.

 

“Phichit’s hamsters.” Yuri nodded.

 

Victor gasped as he clasped his hand together as he happily exclaimed, “Hamsters? That’s adorable!”

 

They chatted more about it until Lilia came in and called for Yuri for a talk.

 

“What is it Lilia-san?” Yuri asked after excusing himself from the group.

 

“I think I’m gonna take up you’re help after all. I have an idea to get Yurio to take practice seriously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Life is getting so hard! Why do I have to paint, make logos and practice for things still on August? T~T


	13. The Start Of Something Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice, Braids, Fury and a hidden demon in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice but the plot and idea is mine
> 
> Hey guys I'm back and just overcame somethings so I may be up to posting a bit faster? Well, as I always say, who knows?

Yurio had watched as his rival (idol) left the group towards the old hag that was his coach’s ex-wife. The young teen snorted as he turned towards Wendy. Truthfully, Yurio has spent enough time watching and learning (and idolizing) the Japanese skater to almost know his key points or weaknesses. Still, it came as a surprised to find out that he had a daughter. He couldn’t help but felt a bit disgusted at the fact that Yuri Katsuki was the type to get into that situation but at the same time it came off too suspicious for the young teen. It just doesn’t add up especially since after meeting the guy, he still doesn’t come off as _that_ type of person. Sure he is stern and scary…a bit, but he isn’t reckless like the damn old man. Truly, Yurio wouldn’t be surprised if Victor had an illegitimate child somewhere but Yuri Katsuki? Unknown.

 

“Yurio, what’s that bread you’re eating?” Wendy asked with a curious tilt of her head.

 

__‘Wendy is okay… I guess’_ _

__

“It’s prizotskty and it’s the best! My grandfather makes them. Try it.” Yurio proudly showed off as he handed the a bread over to the child.

 

The group watched as she took a bite then lighten up with a bright smile. Yurio is certain that everyone thought it was cute and he certainly didn’t think so, nope. Not one bit. Not even a little bit.

 

“It’s really good, thank you!” Wendy says not forgetting her manners.

 

Yurio only huffed before looking away but he did glanced back at the young girl. Whatever or however she became the Japanese’s daughter, it was still obvious that she is well cared for and if Yurio were to be honest, he envied that.

 

__‘Katsuki really did a good job caring for her… if my parents were around more or would bring me around like what that Japanese does, would my life have been more easier? Happier?’_ _

__

“Yurio! Seems like you’re gonna have to fit the role of being a big brother now!” Victor says teasingly causing a dark blush of embarrassment from the teen.

 

“What the Fu-”

 

“Hi Yurio!” Yuri says behind Yurio causing him to bite onto his tongue in surprise.

 

“Mthmph!” The teen exclaimed as he held his mouth clamped shut as he mentally screamed profanities.

 

__‘Is Katsuki a ninja or something!? How the fuck does that fucking skater even shitting knows when to just bullshitting pop out at the fucking right time!? This is fucking crazy! I can’t live with this fucker!’_ _

__

Yurio mentally screamed as he tried to calm down and not bite his tongue once more.

 

“You know what happens to dirty things, __Yurio.__ ” The emphasis on his name did not go unnoticed by the group, except for Wendy since it seems like she is oblivious to the fact that her father is the devil’s incarnate. Yurio watch as the Japanese who shared his name is smiling but from his point of view, it looked very deadly.

 

“They get washed.” Yuri says simply in a monotone way as his smile never dropped. It was a simple sentence that could even come off as an innocent fact but the intention and clear threat behind it gave everybody the chills, except Wendy since she only looked at her father in confusion.

 

“But papa, everyone knows that when things get dirty it should be washed.” Wendy says innocently.

 

__‘God if this kid only knew it was a direct threat to me.’_ _

 

Yuri nodded, “That’s right Wendy and what do we use to wash dirty thing?”

 

“Soap and water.” Wendy replied as if it were common sense, which really, it is.

 

Yuri then glanced back at Yurio as he felt himself gulp at the fact that the Japanese gave him an open-eyed smile, only it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Exactly.” Yuri simply said while never taking his eyes off of the Russian teen.

 

Yurio shuddered as he imagine the Japanese manhandle him as he washes his mouth with soap, literally.

 

__‘Note to self: Never disobey Yuri when warned; could lead to certain death.’_ _

__

Yuri then took a seat in between Wendy and Victor as Victor launched into an animated conversation as if the the Japanese hasn’t even threatened his fellow rink mate and countryman.

 

“You’re gonna be going through hell once you moved over.” Mila whispered into the blonde’s ear.

 

“As if I’m going into that madhouse.” Yurio whisper-yelled at the only female in their table.

 

“You sure about that? Yuri seems like a very stern person.” Georgi whispered, joining in on their little argument.

 

“I’d rather die in a hell-hole that be under torment for months.” The youngest Russian growled.

 

“Just imagine the reformation Yurio would undergo after living in the same house as Yuri.” Mila whispered as she shudders at the though.

 

“That would be too weird but after seeing what happened, that wouldn’t be far off the mark.” Georgi says solemnly.

 

“I’ll miss you Yurio! I will always remember your scowl.” Mila whisper-cried.

 

“Shut up you f-”

 

“Yurio, can I braid your hair?” Wendy says suddenly as she popped up in front of the group causing Georgi, who was beside him, to immediately slap Yurio’s mouth shut thus, said blonde fell back bringing Georgi as his hand followed the teen’s mouth. Really, they just didn’t notice Wendy coming up to them.

 

__‘When the fuck did Wendy came here!? Did she fucking get her father’s ninja abilities?’_ _

 

“Mhphrgghmmph!” The teen shouted out his frustrations, pain and anger as it was muffled by Georgi’s hand.

 

“Are you okay, Yurio?” Wendy asked worriedly as she offered her hand to the teen on the ground.

 

“I’m fine.” Was Yurio’s brisk reply as he stood on his own. “What was that you were saying?” He asked while discreetly sending death glares to both Georgi and Mila.

 

“Can I braid you’re hair?” Wendy carefully asked again this time a bit uncertain.

 

“Wow! Do you know how to braid, Wendy?” Mila asked. Wendy simply shook her head.

 

“Not really, I’m not as good as papa but I’m trying to get better!” Wendy says a bit bashfully.

 

“Nonsense Wendy, you’re learning really fast. Want me to show you a new style of braiding?” Yuri asked. Wendy grinned and nodded her head eagerly.

 

“Wow! You can braid Yuri?” Victor asked as that old man seemed to glue himself to Yuri.

 

__‘Honestly, Victor is just so embarrassing! Makes me wanna pretend that I don’t know the fucker, famous or not.’_ _

__

“I can. Sometimes I would braid Wendy’s hair from time to time and she really likes it so I took it upon myself to teach her. Do you mind if I braid you’re hair Victor?”

 

Victor looked over the moon when Yuri said that and he happily obliged as he sat in front of Yuri like a dog being told to sit and wait. Yurio could only scowl internally at the scene.

 

__‘Can Victor be even more obvious?’_ _

__

Yuri then started threading into Victor’s long locks of hair and started braiding.

 

* * *

 

 

The way Yuri’s hands brushed against Victor’s scalp was so comforting and soothing that Victor can’t help but feel relaxed at the feeling. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Yurio and the rest were mesmerized and Victor was feeling it too from the gentle tugs he felt. He then glanced at Wendy and chuckled a bit as she watched with rapt interest and undivided attention. It was adorable in a way. Sometime along the way, Wendy started braiding Yurio’s hair as well with her tongue jutted out a bit in concentration as she worked on the teen’s hair. Vicchan decided to hop onto Victor’s lap and Victor happily gave the small pup his affections. In no time at all the two were done with their braids.

 

“Done!” Yuri says with an accomplished huff. Wendy simply nodded to herself with a smile at her work.

 

“Wow!” Mila happily exclaims as she and Georgi clapped along.

 

Yurio had a crown braid that are interlocked at the back and winded down while Victor had a waterfall braid that was braided over his right shoulder.

 

Victor touched his braid tenderly with a small blush and smile on his face before giving Yuri his largest heart shaped smile.

 

“It’s beautiful Yuri! Thank you.” He says sincerely.

 

__‘I wouldn’t mind having Yuri doing this for me everyday.’_ _

__

Victor blissfully thought.

 

“You’re welcome Victor.”

 

So consumed by in his thoughts, Victor missed the softened look and smile given to him that looked way too intimate. Yuri then looked over and sighed with a mysterious smile directed at Yurio.

 

“I’ll be going ahead now. Lilia wants me for a… little advice giving before practice resumes.” Yuri says as he patted Wendy’s head. “That was a really good braid Wendy. You know where to find me, right?” With Wendy’s nod Yuri bid them farewell.

 

Once Yuri was gone Mila quickly gave Victor a Cheshire Cat smile as she smugly looked at Victor.

 

“Oh, how the mighty has fallen.” She mockingly sighed.

 

“You remind me so much of how me and Anya are!” Georgi sighed dramatically as Victor continued to absentmindedly play with Vicchan’s fur.

 

“You’re being disgusting, that look is disgusting.” Yurio snorted.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Wendy asked as she petted Vicchan on the head.

 

__‘Vicchan, aren’t you a spoiled dog. You certainly are the luckiest one to have both Wendy and Yuri’s constant love and care.’_ _

__

Victor thought with a small smile.

 

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Victor replied dismissively.

 

“Are you talking about how much you care for papa?” Wendy asked once more as she tilt her head innocently. Victor chocked on air as he whipped his head towards the small girl.

 

Wendy simply tilted her head once more before sitting beside him and continuing to spoil the already spoiled puppy. Victor could only stare and blink as he waited for anything else but Wendy seemed to have already moved on.

 

It wasn’t long before they had to go back to practice and as Victor and the group went over to the rink, they just caught a glimpse of Yuri landing what seemed like a graceful jump.

 

“Nice work Yuri.” Lilia stated in approval. Yuri gave a smile before doing a thumbs up.

 

“What’s going on here?” Victor asked as he stared at the two.

 

“You see, Lilia wanted me and Yurio to compete against each other for us to assess our strengths before we could focus on our personal programs even more and Lilia here decided to help me out with my mock program.” Yuri explained while skating over to them.

 

“Ha! You think you have a chance of beating me, Katsuki?” Yurio scowled.

 

Yuri simply gave Yurio a confident smile which shouldn’t give Victor a short circuited brain but why is it giving him a short circuit?

 

__‘I am not supposed to be affected this much. Why am I affected this much. Y’know what? Why is Yuri so beautiful. Who should I worship for creating this man that affected me so?’_ _

__

“Well Yurio, even more reason for you to accept right?” Yuri taunted lightly and subtly that no one noticed the threat until much later.

 

“Sure thing but you better not be whining and crying after this.” Yurio smirked.

 

Yuri only responded with a smile as he nodded, “Wouldn’t think of it.”

 

As a result, Yurio began monopolizing Lilia’s time to get better.

 

“Well, this is unfortunate.” Yuri says smiling. Victor thinks that Yuri doesn’t actually think that at all. “What am I going to do now?”

 

Victor perked up at the chance that he thank the gods for receiving.

 

“I could help you, Yuri!” Victor practically jumped as Yuri turned to him with a shake of his head.

 

“I don’t know Victor, you seemed busy.” And right on cue Yakov loudly called him out but he still haven’t reached his normal shouting range yet, really it was far from it.

 

“Vitya! Stop distracting Japanese Yuri!”

 

“I would never! I just wanted to help Yuri out on his mock match with dear sweet Yurio.” Victor whined.

 

“As if you old man!” Yurio snorted as he skated up to them. Victor glanced at Yuri only to see him sighing.

 

“Well, if you can still have time for idle chit-chat then you should really practice more.” Yuri said lightly.

 

Yurio snarled as he was about to say something but a sharp voice cut him off.

 

“Yurio!” Lilia said sharply causing the young boy to quickly skate off towards her.

 

“Yuri come over here and show this boy on how true ballet is done.” Lilia said as she beckoned Yuri over.

 

With a nod, Victor watched as Yuri made his way onto an empty space on the rink and started making music. Victor was awestruck by the Japanese’s every step and movement that was both delicate and graceful. Victor swore he heard music playing in the backgrounds and the fact the the air around him seemed to follow his movements instead of breaking through them made an almost ethereal appearance.

 

Victor knows that both he and Yurio were in a trance at the short demonstration and after that, Yurio payed more attention to what Lilia had to say. In the end, Yuri didn’t do much in making a program, instead he worked on his jumps.

 

Yakov was having a field day pointing out Yuri’s flaws and teaching him on how to improve since Yuri actually listens to him.

 

“Yakov, you’re showing favoritism.” Victor teased.

 

“Because this Yuri actually appreciates me.” The coach deadpanned.

 

“Now, now, I think I’ll go check on Wendy, in the meantime, you can have Yakov-san all to yourself.” Yuri says trying to placate the old coach.

 

“That’s a great idea Yuri! I’ll go with you.” Victor says happily as he was about to skate closer to Yuri, that was until he was being physically stopped by Yakov.

 

“Not so fast you ungrateful brat. It’s time for you to stop fooling around and start practicing.” Yakov said while pulling Victor by the back of his shirt.

 

“B-but Yuri gets a break!” Victor reasoned out.

 

“Well, Yuri has been **_**_training_**_**. A concept that you certainly don’t understand.” Yakov grumbled.

 

“Nooooo! Yuri! Help! Someone help meee! Why!?” Victor cried out as he was dragged by the old coach.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is Victor calling you?” Wendy asked as she looked up from her book to peer into her father curiously.

 

“Yuuuurrrriiiiiiii!!!!!!” Wailed a very upset and crestfallen champion. Her father simply ignored it as he tilted his head innocently with a smile.

 

“I think he’s calling for Yurio, we do have the same name after all.” Yuri shrugged easily and sat beside her.

 

“Oh.” Was her simple reply.

 

__‘Both papa and Yurio have the same name and Victor_ _ **_**_does_ ** _ ** __know Yurio longer than he had with papa.’_ _

__

Wendy seemed to mentally nod to herself at the deduction.

__

“How are you fairing so far?” Her father asked gently.

 

“I’m okay. __Ojiisan__  and __obaasan__ (grandfather and grandmother) are really nice even if their a bit scary. Yurio is nice as well.”

 

“ _ _Ojiisan__  and __obaasan__?” The Japanese blinked, “Are you talking about Yakov-san and Lilia-san?”

 

Wendy flushed a bit as she tried hiding her face behind her book. Uncertainly she asked, “I-is that okay?”

 

Her father then gave her a large smile as he stated that the old couple might not mind being called that at all causing Wendy to smile widely.

 

“Victor really likes you, papa.” Wendy absentmindedly stated as she watched Yakov berate the said man under hushed tones.

 

She could feel her father nod beside her as he turned to look at the skater who was now dejectedly skating around the rink. She then heard him sighing at the sight.

 

“Yeah. He does.”

 

“What’s gonna happen now?” The young girl asked as she glanced at her father.

 

Her father then made a small huff with a smile before shrugging to no one in particular. Wendy tilted her head at her father in confusion. She didn’t know what her father was trying to convey in doing those action. Her father then turned to her and lovingly stroked her head.

 

“I think it would all be better to let things play out and let it all naturally fit. Having Victor with us suddenly would be very weird, won’t it?” Yuri asked as Wendy nodded with a quiet giggle.

 

“Will David join us too?”

 

Her father shook his head with a laugh before adding, “I’m sure David would be very happy to join us, much to Victor’s chagrin.” He then sighed once more, “I wonder what I should do for my program this time?”

 

“You could try to do something different.” Wendy says as she saw a picture of a dancer in her book.

 

“What do you mean, Wendy?”

 

“I really love your dance, papa, but I really wanna see you do different moves just like back with Uncle Phichit.”

 

Wendy recalled sometimes being brought to her father’s extra classes. She had a lot of fun watching her uncle and father dance in a lot of different styles. It looked so fun and exciting.

 

“You mean my dance classes?”

 

Wendy nodded, “Yeah! They were always fun and different.”

 

Her father hummed in thought as he tried to recall his classes.

 

“Is there a particular style you wanna see?” Yuri smiled.

 

“I really like that one where you danced with that really nice lady.”

 

“Tango, huh? I think I may have something in mind now.” Yuri smiled as he nodded to himself.

 

__‘I can’t wait to see what papa will come up with. They’re always fun to watch.’_ _

__

* * *

 

 

“Again!” Lilia said harshly.

 

Yurio was panting and sweating as he tried to bit his insults.

 

“You can do it, Yurio!” Mila cheered from the other side of the barrier.

 

Once more, the teen did the routine again but he just couldn’t get into it. Scowling, the young blonde tried again and again but the rest of the practice went by in that manner. In the end, Yurio was sporting his bags as he dropped them off at Yakov’s car.

 

“Yura! Where do you think you’re going?” The old man asked.

 

“I’m going to be messing up the old man’s date!” The teen yelled from behind as he trudged on towards Victor, Yuri and Wendy. It was the Japanese man who first spotted him.

 

“Ah, Yurio. Do you want to join us?” Yuri asked with that kind smile of his.

 

__‘Ha, did you think I’d actually be fooled with that smile of yours, Katsuki? Yeah, I’ve seen the fucking devil already you bastard.’_ _

__

Yurio thought as he huffed. Wendy seemed to brighten up at the idea.

 

“Yurio! Why? You’re already stealing Yuri by living with him! Now you’re trying to steal him away when this is the only time we have together!” Victor whined pitifully as the blonde simply scoffed.

 

__‘You’re goddamn crazy if you think I_ _ **_**_ever_ ** _ ** __want to live with the fucking demon. I’m gonna make sure that’s clear in this whole dinner affair.’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may be wondering if I'll ever give this up and I say to you my friends, fam and reader... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAA! I will DIE before giving this up. You know what? No, You'll have to PRY this story over my dead body and bring some axes cause you'll have to hack off my cold dead hands before you could ever think of getting this! LOL all in all, no. I ain't giving up! Love your comments by the way! They really cheer and motivate me! Thank you all!


	14. Today Let’s All Sigh With Or Without Weariness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody sighs and the reason? Well, only you can find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with another chapter! YAY. As usual I don't own Yuri on ice. Well, enjoy the show~!

Yakov was left at the parking lot the moment the teen took off. With a tired sigh, Yakov looked up to the heaven’s and just prayed that this won’t end up with Yura and Victor coming back together. He’s getting too old for this daily stupidity… at least Yuri is now here to help place things in sense. Sighing for the second time, he looked back to his car.

 

“Yura won’t join us?” Came a sudden voice causing Yakov to jump in shock.

 

“Lilia!” Yakov yelped as he held his hand to his chest.

 

__‘I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!’_ _

__

Yakov thought as Lilia raised a brow at him.

 

“Don’t tell me after all these years, you still haven’t gotten used to that,” Lilia asked with a small tilt of her lips.

 

“Some things don’t ever change, Lilia. Victor is the very proof of that since he never grows up.” Yakov sighed while rubbing his face, hoping to ease some of his stress lines.

 

“As if you were any better. I still remembered the times where you were the one who is always causing trouble and now you get to have the taste of your own medicine.” Lilia huffed but the tilt in her lips grew larger.

 

“Don’t remind me. The moment I was caught pulling my hair out was the moment I sent flowers, wine and gifts to my old coach.” Yakov grumbled but there was a smile on his face. Looking back at Lilia he could see that she was smiling as well.

 

The scene reminded him of his younger days when he was young, bold and reckless. Lilia and him where very close and if Yakov would close his eyes, he could clearly imagine both of them talking, laughing and teasing at each other just like before. A sigh, not his own but Lilia’s, broke his inner musings as he was brought back to reality. They then stood there in silence once the short reminiscing was over.

 

__‘That’s right. This isn’t the past anymore. A lot has already happened.’_ _

__

The atmosphere grew wearier as the two old ex-couples stared longingly at what they lost. It was Lilia who moved first in the end, she was always the first to make a move. She was never was that patient after all.

 

__‘Or is it because I waited for far too long?’_ _

__

A silent part of his brain whispered. Lilia then went in to the front seat of the car without a word as Yakov followed behind. He never did try; never fought against it since if it was what Lilia wanted. It was what she wanted. Yakov finally got to the driver’s seat to start the car and drove off.

 

The ride was silent as Yakov concentrated on the road and Lilia concentrated at the passing scenery beside her, as the two were avoiding contact.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri sighed for the nth time of the day. He’s lost count on how many times he sighed an hour ago. When Yuri invited Yurio to join them, he thought that it would be fun. Sure, Yuri expected a few harmless teasing here or there, maybe a couple of scowls and very moderate and G rated version of Yurio’s profanities. That much Yuri had to expect from what the Japanese had seen of their chemistry together but he still hoped they would have a bit of fun in the end. Oh, how wrong Yuri was. The two just wouldn’t get along and if ever one would want something, the other would do the exact opposite out of spite. It felt like Yuri was babysitting three children…

 

__‘I don’t think I should put Wendy in the same category of those two, especially since she never gave me_ _ **_**_this_ ** _ ** __much trouble. Bless you child. At least she seemed to enjoy herself, although Vicchan may be the small factor behind it… cross that, Vicchan is_ _ **_**_definitely_ ** _ ** __a huge factor for it. I should give the dog a treat for bringing both harmless joy and entertainment to my daughter.’_ _

__

Yuri was babysitting two grown babies. Currently, one is hissing and scowling while the other was clinging onto his arm possessively like a child. Yuri watched wistfully at his daughter who was pointing stuff out to Vicchan at the display nearby. Vicchan was barking excitedly at the stuff even though Yuri is pretty sure that the dog didn’t understand a thing Wendy was pointing at. Yuri mentally thought to commemorate the dog for his efforts.

 

“You old man, why can’t you just stop plastering yourself all over Yuri! It’s not only disgusting but embarrassing as well! Don’t you have any shame? Oh wait, you don’t!” Yurio whispered-screamed since Yuri specifically told the two to not involve his daughter in any of…this. His daughter does not need this so early into her life.

 

“You’re just jealous that Yuri actually appreciates me more that you and the fact that he pays more attention to me!” Victor sniffed as he stuck his tongue out to the teen.

 

__‘How did this guy won 4 golds in a row again? How was I not only following him religiously but also enamored by him? Oh right, because he was portrayed as a cool, collected beauty who deals things with both grace and sophistication and not the 10-year-old he really is.’_ _

__

Yuri thought with a sigh as he went back to watching Wendy.

 

“Bark! Bark!” The small poodle barked happily with his little tail wagging excitedly while being carried in the Japanese skater’s daughter’s arms. Wendy was laughing and smiling all the way.

 

“That’s right Vicchan! Isn’t that cool? Do you think we should…”

 

Yuri then looked back to the situation in front of him.

 

“That’s it! I’ve had enough of your shhhhhhhh…cra-” A glare from Yuri, “-trashy self.” The teen, although faltering in his words never lightened his scowl and still ended strongly. Yuri is weirdly impressed by that.

 

Victor then gave the youngest skater in their group a condescending smirk.

 

“What’s wrong **_**_Yurio_**_** ,” Victor emphasized his nickname with a hiss to which Yuri had to applaud on making the impossible, possible, then again it’s Victor. “Can’t execute the freedom of expression? Oh right, it’s because Yuri hates it. Right Yuri?”

 

“Actually-”

 

“See! Yuri thinks so too.” Victor says not even giving him a chance to say anything.

 

“Why you…you didn’t even given him a chance to talk!”

 

__‘Exactly.’_ _

__

Against better judgment, Yuri had to mentally agree.

 

“You know what? I think I’ll chop that hair off so that everyone can finally see how old you really are!” Yurio growled causing Victor to gasp and grabbed his hair. In doing so, he let go of Yuri’s arm, thus, creating the perfect opportunity for Yurio to lunge and tackle Victor to the ground.

 

“OMG! Somebody help! I’m with a maniacally salty ball of angst of a teen!” Victor yelled as he tried to push Yurio off.

 

Yuri watched with a sigh.

 

__‘Yep, truly full of grace and sophistication.’_ _

__

Yuri mentally thought in sarcasm. He then sighed once more for luck and tried to break the two away from each other.

 

“Okay, okay, you two. Break it off. You’re gonna cause a scene.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov was at Lilia’s house drinking tea with the woman in awkward silence. Both of them sitting, facing each other and both not saying a word. It has been a while since they arrived and placed Yura’s things away but the silence was really making Yakov uncomfortable. Placing his cup gently down, Yakov gathered all the courage he could muster up before finally asking the question that was on his mind for a while now. It was the perfect opportunity given especially with both of them alone. It was now or never.

 

“What happened to us Lilia?” Yakov asked.

 

Lilia stared at him for a minute before slowly placing her cup down and clasping her hands together on top of the table. Even at her old age, she was as graceful as ever. In fact, her age has given her a more regal appearance like that of a queen’s. They both continued to sat in silence before Yakov decided to act once more.

 

Clearing his throat, he continued where he left off, “I mean, we use to be so close. We were doing alright for a long time and then…you started drifting. Things were getting harder and now we’re…”

 

Yakov didn’t finish because he didn’t need to. It was very obvious what he would say next and they both knew it.

 

Lilia sighed, “What do you think, Yakov?”

 

“Was it something I did?” The old coach asked.

 

“No, you did nothing wrong.” Lilia sighed again as she rubbed her temples. “It was something that didn’t happen. I just, didn’t think…I thought that I…” Another sigh and then silence.

 

Yakov stared at his cup before looking up to meet the eyes he always found himself lost within.

 

“Can we ever…go back?” Yakov asked almost pleadingly. Lilia looked away.

 

It wasn’t until a while before Lilia answered, “…Depends on what __going back__  means.”

 

Yakov didn’t respond. He couldn’t because what could he say? There’s nothing else to say. He didn’t think he could say anything. Coaching is hard and add more to the mix then you’ll find yourself to an early grave. That doesn’t mean to say that it wasn’t hard.

 

They sat in silence once more as Yakov stayed for a while longer. He then excused himself.

 

“I’m going to pick Yura and Yuri up. It’s already getting late.” Yakov said while going to the door. He didn’t even look at her. Lilia simply made a hum in response with her back turned. Once the two were out of sight, no one saw the synced sighs from the elder couple.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long suffering day, Victor finally had his somewhat dinner date with Yuri.

 

__‘It was supposed to be only me, Wendy, Yuri and Vicchan! Why did Yurio have to tag-along? He got them all to himself already. Of all the times he spends time with me, he chose now?’_ _

__

Victor mentally sighed as he slouched down on his seat with a brooding Yurio beside him. The two were scolded by Yuri earlier and as punishment, they’ll have to sit side by side. Worse of all, Yuri isn’t even beside him! Yuri is seated in front of them. The sequence goes like this, Wendy, Yurio Victor, and not Yuri but his dog Vicchan, ****THEN**** Yuri. Victor slumped on the table with a whine.

 

__‘It’s not fair! This is Yurio’s fault.’_ _

__

“You wanted dinner, __Vicchan__? Well, we’re having dinner. What you got is the result of your actions.” Yuri says without even looking up from his magazine.

 

Yurio snickered at the same time Vicchan barked.

 

“I’m sorry, Vicchan. I meant Vicchan II.” Yuri corrected himself with a nod. Vicchan then yipped.

 

“Hey old man, stop whining will ya!” Yurio scolded.

 

“Easy for you to say. At least you get to have Wendy by you’re side while I’m stuck here with Vicchan.” Victor wailed.

 

Yuri then raised a brow at Victor.

 

“Oh? I thought you wouldn’t mind having Vicchan with you. I could always take him-”

 

“No!” Victor exclaimed as he took the pup into his arms, causing the poodle to bark and lick his face. Victor pouted at Yuri as the grown man still held the pup close.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Yuri said, going back to his magazine.

 

Wendy was giggling softly at her seat.

 

“Vicchan is a good boy, papa. He won’t cause any trouble.” Wendy said, referring to their dog.

 

Yuri looked up once more and eyed Victor causing the said man to stiffen slightly.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he is.” Yuri replied but he’s actually referring to Victor and both he and Yurio knows it.

 

Yurio laughed at the brutal comment while Victor huffed then pouted at Yuri.

 

“Yuri, don’t be so mean. Why are you so mean?” Victor asked.

 

__‘Aside from the fact that I basically clung to Yuri while Yurio was prying me away or the fact that me and Yurio caused a scene and the fact that Yurio and I were arguing this whole time. Actually Yuri has a lot of reasons he should be mad at us but that doesn’t mean he should! Right?’_ _

__

“I’ll tell you what, if both you and Yurio manage to be on your best behavior for the whole dinner, then I’ll treat you to something nice.”

 

Both Victor and Yurio perked up at that as the two tried their best not to cause anymore ruckus and to place their best foot forward. As a result, the whole dinner affair went by smoothly with some laughs and chats here and there. All in all it was enjoyable enough to make up for any earlier…disruptions.

 

“Papa, can we go see more places before we go back?” Wendy asked after Yuri paid for their dinner, much to Victor’s protest.

 

“Of course. I still have a promise to keep,” Yuri says before turning to Victor, “and Victor, stop pouting. I told you already that since I invited you guys over that it’s only proper for me to pay the bill.”

 

Yurio scoffed at Victor, “Let it go old man.”

 

With a pout Victor then decided to change the subject as he smiled his heart shaped smile at Yuri.

 

“Wait, does that mean we’ve been good Yuri? That I’ve been good?” Victor asked with hope in his voice.

 

Since Yuri was facing away from them, no one but Wendy was able to catch Yuri’s soft endeared smile. After paying he then faced them with a sigh and a small smile.

 

“Alright, alright. You two have been very good this dinner.”

 

Yurio tsked while looking away but it was no doubt that the teen was pleased.

 

“And me?” Victor asked leaning in closer to Yuri.

 

“Yes, even you Victor,” Yuri says with a laugh as he patted him on the head.

 

Victor felt like he could scream, shout, jump and cry at that moment. Yuri then proceeded to pat Yurio as well and although the teen was growling and hissing. Victor knows that deep inside Yurio liked it as much as he did.

 

__‘I think Yuri also knows that deep inside Yurio likes it as well. Yuri is, after all, really good at reading people.’_ _

__

“Come on Wendy, let’s go explore more,” Yuri then turned to us with a curt nod, “you two as well.”

 

Yuri then held onto Wendy’s hand as she held onto Vicchan’s leash. Victor moved to Yuri’s side while Yurio moved to Wendy’s side while keeping an eye on the girl. Victor smiled at the teen.

 

__‘Yurio is gonna be a great older brother figure.’_ _

__

They walked together in comfortable silence, going from one place to another until they reached a carnival filled with booths and boutiques surrounding the street. It was full of lights and color as Victor heard Wendy gasp in delight. Yuri then turned to Wendy and crouched down.

 

“Do you wanna explore?” He asked softly, Wendy then nodded excitedly. Yuri then stood up and turned to Yurio.

 

“Yurio, let’s exchange numbers.”

 

Yurio was protesting but he still did what was told. After saving the number, Yuri faced Wendy once more.

 

“Wendy, Yurio here will be the one accompanying you on your little adventure. I still have some things to check out so make sure that Yurio is beside you. I’ll be just nearby, okay.” Yuri instructed firmly.

 

“Promise?” Wendy asked unsure.

 

“I promise.” Yuri nodded. He then went back to Yurio and told him, “Keep watch on her, okay.”

 

Yurio nodded at him with a “got it” as a reply all the while Vicchan was barking excitedly. Wendy then held onto Yurio’s hand and lightly pulled him somewhere. Yuri was now alone with Victor. It wasn’t long before that thought finally sunk into Victor’s brain causing him to be in a slight panic.

 

__‘What to do? Sure, I wanted this but me and Yuri are now_ _ **_**_alone_ ** _ ** __alone. I always thought that Wendy would be with us. Come on Victor! Be the smooth bachelor that everyone see you as. Ask Yuri with that charming smile of yours if you can escort him. Yeah, it always works in movies.’_ _

__

With a determined nod, Victor proceeded with his plan.

 

“Yuri-”

 

“Come one Vicchan, time waits for no one.” Yuri interrupted as he smiled at Victor.

 

“Yes! Of course, let us go.” Victor replied in a high pitched to causing him to internally wince at himself.

 

__‘Great, not only did you ruined it but also embarrassed yourself as well in front of Yuri. You, Nikiforov, truly are the smoothest of all bachelors. What a load of rubbish!’_ _

__

Victor mentally berated himself as Yuri raised a brow at Victor’s failure of being smooth and laughed causing Victor to blush in both shame and embarrassment.

 

“Relax Victor. I’m not going to kidnap you or murder you. Just try and have fun.” Yuri says patting his shoulder.

 

Victor then smiled his heart-shaped smile and nodded as he clung to Yuri’s arm before quickly letting him go. Victor wasn’t sure it Yuri minded or not.

 

“I- um, was that…okay?” Victor asked worriedly.

 

__‘Did I cross a boundary? I did that earlier, what if Yuri was annoyed. Yuri probably doesn’t like clingy people. Some of my dates did say that I’m clingy. Am I clingy to Yuri?’_ _

__

“It’s fine Victor, as long as their are no teens coming up causing you to pull on my arm. Honestly, my arm isn’t that strong enough to reel you in whenever Yurio presses your buttons.” Yuri laughed.

 

Victor chuckled as well as he apologized but Yuri simply waved it off. After that confirmation, Victor proceeded to very much cling onto Yuri. Still, Victor did look at Yuri from time to time to see if Yuri truly doesn’t mind and true to his words, Yuri doesn’t even seem bothered by it. The two then walked together from booth to booth and boutique to boutique. Victor honestly, had no idea what Yuri was looking for until they stopped by at a very cozy and warm boutique.

 

Inside there were ribbons, stuff animals and some more stuffs. It was then that both of them separated as they looked in different corners of the small boutique. After a while, the two found themselves paying for their things.

 

“So what did you buy, Yuri?” Victor asked as he sees the paper bag on him.

 

“Just somethings for Wendy, Vicchan and a little something for Yurio. How about you, Victor?”

 

Victor smiled as he held out a thin booklet that looks like it was made for children.

 

“I bought Wendy a kid’s book. Wendy really likes to learn so I thought that maybe I could teach her how to read some Russian. This story seemed like a nice beginner’s step.”

 

Yuri smiled at Victor warmly causing Victor to blush a bit, “That would mean a lot to Wendy. Thank you.” Yuri then pulled Victor along with him to some benches outside. “Sit down and close your eyes.” Yuri ordered.

 

“Oh! Yuri are you going to give me something?” Victor asked excitedly.

 

“Who knows? Now close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so. Alright?”

 

Victor pouted at the Japanese, “Aww, Yuri. You can’t keep me in suspense!”

 

“Oh well, I guess Vicchan won’t find out what I was planning to do.” Yuri shrugged as he was turning around.

 

Victor quickly latch on to Yuri’s waist to prevent him from going and further away.

 

“No, no, no! I’ll be good! I’ll close my eyes okay. They’re closed now.” Victor hurriedly says as he closed his eyes.

 

Victor then heard a chuckle from Yuri as he let go of his waist. After a few moments of nothing, he felt fingers brushing through his locks.

 

“Don’t open your eyes yet Victor.” Yuri whispered in his ear causing the Russian to shudder.

 

__‘Don’t think anything weird, don’t think anything weird, don’t think anything weird. Victor, no! Don’t! You’ll only cause problems for you and yourself.’_ _

__

Victor internally chanted as he felt a few tugs on his hair and a few more brushes. Before he knew it, Yuri was done.

 

“Okay, you can open you’re eyes now.”

 

Once Victor opened his eyes, he was a bit confused. Nothing changed. He then looked at Yuri’s grinning face in bemusement wondering what was that about. Before he could even ask, though, Yuri placed his phone in front of him. It was set at front camera view so Victor was able to see himself. Victor’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw that there, wrapped around his hair, was a silver ribbon with blue colored snowflakes design scattered all around it. It was beautiful as Victor gently touched the ribbon on his hair. He then looked back to Yuri who was still grinning at him.

 

“Do you like it?” Yuri asked.

 

“Like it? Yuri, this is beautiful! I love it! Thank you.” Victor gratefully says with his lovely heart-shaped smile. Yuri smiled as well before turning back.

 

“Come on, it’s getting late. We should probably meet up with Wendy and Yurio already.” Yuri said.

 

Victor used his own phone this time to appreciate the ribbon at all angles before sighing in content.

 

__‘I’ll treasure this forever.’_ _

__

“Sure thing Yuri! Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot. My heart just literally reached out to both Yakov and Lilia.
> 
> Like, Comment, or Simply scream here or at my tumblr account


	15. Let's Pop A Cold One For Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mishap happened, Victor is a bit hurt, Yurio is a bit tense but Yakov and Yuri gets beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been A while and I wish to explain some things but before that. Enjoy the story! I'll talk more at the end.

Yurio was internally scowling in his head while walking side by side with Wendy through the crowds as they looked around the place. The Russian just know that the old man is having a field day with the Japanese and it was making him wanna puke just thinking about it.

 

_‘Stupid Victor and his over the top extra-ness. He shouldn’t even be ****allowed** **  to be alone with demon-from-hell-Katsuki. How the fuck is he able to deal with Victor?’ _

__

Deciding to focus his attention back to Wendy he saw from the corner of his eyes how much that the young girl was awestruck by the many different things around her but for some reason she restrained herself and always kept close to Yurio. It was confusing the teenage Russian at first but he thought of a possible reason.

 

_‘She could be afraid of getting lost.’_

__

With a small soft nudge on her shoulder, Yurio was able to get Wendy’s attention as she looked up at him.

 

“Go ahead and have fun. I’ll be close by anyways,” Yurio says.

 

Looking unsure, she slowly nods before allowing Vicchan to pull her away. Yurio watched in interest as the poodle was just as excited as the young child. Luckily, they weren’t running around the place as most children do so Yurio was easily able to stay close to the child and dog. They then found themselves in a store full of cutesy stuff. It made Yurio awkward standing around but he then caught Wendy wearing the cat ear headband things that he may or may not been able to take a picture of.

 

_‘I DID not just took a picture of my rival’s daughter, nope. I was just taking a picture of the shelves and Wendy was in the way. No, I didn’t even save it. I immediately deleted it for sure.’_

__

Yurio tried to reason out to himself as he saved the picture. Wendy then looked around a bit before landing on Yurio and giving him a very large smile as she skipped over to him.

 

“Yurio, isn’t this cute?” She asked while tilting her head to the side. Yurio felt something hit his heart as he nodded, shakily trying to compose himself.

 

“Er…yeah..it is.”

 

Despite the awkward answer, Wendy still gave him a wide smile. Vicchan then barked at the two causing Wendy to bend down and pick the small dog up. Laughing, the girl allowed the dog licked up her face before letting the small poodle settle in her arms. With that they left the store not without Yurio, buying the cat ears for Wendy.

 

“Here, you can have it.” Yurio said trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He saw the girl’s eyes lit up as she gently took the headband before giving Yurio a hug.

 

“Thank you so much, __aniki.__  (big brother)” Wendy’s muffled tone didn’t hinder the gratitude she was showing in waves. It gave Yurio a pause before awkwardly returning the hug.

 

“Hey, it’s no problem at all. Think of it as a welcome gift.” Yurio said before quickly letting go. “What does that word even mean? Any-ki?” Yurio asked, curious but the result was Wendy blushing a bit before shying away.

 

Seeing as the little girl didn’t say anything, Yurio shrugged it off. Vicchan then yipped as they went around the many booths and shops. They walked for a bit as the crowd got larger causing Yurio to moved in closer with Wendy. It was at that moment when he received a text message from Yakov.

 

_****From: Yakov** ** _

_****Subject:** ** _

_**** _

_****YURA, WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU AND VICTOR BETTER NOT BE CAUSING TROUBLE FOR JAPANESE YURI! WAIT, THE TWO OF YOU** ** ** **ALWAYS** ** ****CAUSES TROUBLE! WHERE ARE YOU? I’M PICKING YOU UP.** **_

_**** _

_‘Of course Yakov would be shouting in his text as well. He may have calmed down a bit but that’s only because Katsuki’s was here.’_

__

Yurio thought as he replied to the old coach. Once he sent his message, he immediately pocketed his phone only to see that he was alone and the crowd has grown massive.

 

“SHIT!” Yurio cursed as he frantically looked around for Wendy. Pushing his way through, Yurio frantically called out for the girl. “WENDY! WENDY!”

 

Panic was forcing him to keep going as the adrenaline spiked his movements to be more frantic and urgent. He was afraid that he may have lost the young girl and she was under ****HIS**** watch.

 

_‘Shit, shit, shit, shit. Yuri’s going to ****KILL** ** me. I could never forgive my fucking self if she were gone. How fucking dumb I was to not hold onto her!? Holy fuck! God where is she!?’ _

__

Yurio continued searching and pushing through the crowds when he heard it. A bark. Jerking his head to the sound, Yurio almost collapsed when he saw Wendy looking around with Vicchan in her arms, barking out loud. Never had Yurio been so relieved in his life as he pushed his way through to Wendy.

 

“WENDY!” Yurio yelled once he got closed enough. Wendy immediately turned to him with her eyes wide with fear and glistening with tears. Once he finally reached the girl, Yurio grabbed onto her shoulders.

 

“Are you okay?” Yurio hastily asked as Wendy only nodded.

 

Yurio felt himself gave out a sigh of relief as he slumped down to the ground. Yurio then heard Vicchan whimpering causing the blonde teen to look up and see the dog licking her cheek almost in a reassuring manner. It was then that he finally noticed how much Wendy was shaking as she clutched the dog as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were still blown wide in fear as she stared straight through him.

 

“Where were you?” She asked in nothing but a whisper as her voiced was laced with fear and betrayal.

 

“I know, I know. I messed up.” Yurio said apologetically but Wendy only nodded numbly without actually looking at him.

 

_‘I fucking screwed up. I have no fucking clue how to handle this. FUCKING DAMMIT! Katsuki is going to murder me.’_

__

Yurio then took his phone out and immediately called the Yuri. After a few rings the man finally picked up.

 

“Hello? Yurio? How are-”

__

“Katsuki, I fu-” Yurio cut off but was cut off once again by Yuri.

 

“Yurio.” Yuri warned sharply.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yurio tried once more.

 

“I messed up, ****badly****. Wendy needs you right now.”

 

Silence then came a calm but firm voice.

 

“Yurio, what happened?”

 

Panic, fear and a bit a regret caused Yurio to spilled out everything in a frantic mess of words. He didn’t even know if the Japanese man understood him but from the way Yuri seemed to hum in understanding, Yurio could only perceive it as ‘ _yes I do understand so don’t stop talking’_ and he didn’t. After telling him everything, Yurio told him were to meet and that Yakov would pick them up there.

 

* * *

 

 

After Yuri ended the call with Yurio, he was then faced with a concerned Victor.

 

“Yuri? Did something happened? Are both Yurio and Wendy okay? Is Vicchan okay?”

 

Yuri sighed as he rubbed his temples.

 

“Something happened and I think it’s about time for you to go back home, Victor. I’m sure Makkachin would want to see you soon.” Yuri said as he looked up to the Russian.

 

Confusion spread out on his face as he stood there speechless.

 

“Wah? Yuri, what happened? I can’t just leave!” Victor asked as his eyes conveyed a flash of hurt. Yuri quickly notices and tried to amend his wordings.

 

“I’m sorry Victor, I didn’t mean it like that but I really think you should go. Wendy is in a vulnerable state right now.” Yuri says, trying to placate the older man.

 

“Wendy? What happened to her? Yuri, I need to see if she’s okay.” Victor was starting to get a bit frantic when he heard Wendy’s name.

 

Yuri then gently cupped the Russian’s face and held then firmly so that Victor is forced to look at Yuri in the eye.

 

“Victor, please try to understand. Just leave it to me. I’ll handle it. Just go, Wendy will be fine by tomorrow.”

 

Victor looked at Yuri in pure confusion.

 

He softly asked, “Why? Why can’t I help Wendy?”

 

Yuri’s eyes softened as he tried to explain.

 

“Victor, you’re relationship with Wendy is still quite new. I don’t really know how she’ll feel with you being there but I don’t think she’ll want you to see her being weak.”

 

“But-”

 

“Do you trust me Victor?” Yuri suddenly asked. Victor stared a bit as he leaned into Yuri’s touch before nodding. “Then trust me when I say I’ll handle this.”

 

With a sigh, Victor finally nodded as they parted ways. Yuri isn’t blind, he could see Victor reluctantly calling for a cab and his hesitance in going inside but Yuri made sure to reassure Victor of everything. With a wave, Yuri gave the older man the most reassuring smile he could muster before the vehicle took off.

 

Once Victor finally left, Yuri made his way to the meeting place and saw Yurio having his daughter close in an almost protective way as he scanned the area for whatever invisible threat that wasn’t there. The scene was a bit heartwarming that Yuri wanted to just sit by and watch but, duty calls and his daughter needs him by her side. Luckily, he didn’t need to call out to them since Vicchan was already barking enthusiastically at him catching both Yurio and Wendy’s attention. The moment Wendy laid eyes on him, she ran. Yuri knelt down as the young girl collided with him in a tight hug.

 

She was shaking.

 

_‘Her trauma must have been triggered. It’s been a long time since something like this happened, Wendy was doing so well but I guess old wounds take a much, much longer time to heal.’_

__

Returning the hug, Yuri softly patted Wendy’s head in comfort as he waited for her shaking to calm down. Once it did, Yuri finally pulled Wendy back a bit so he could cup her face.

 

 _ ** **“Shhh, Wendy, everything is fine. What happened was an accident. I’ll always be here with you.”****_ Yuri cooed in his mother tongue. The words foreign and melodic to a passerby but they didn’t matter. Wendy did.

 

Wendy’s eyes watered slightly as she softly responded, _****“P-promise? You won’t ever leave me even when I’m not you’re real daughter?”****_

 

 _ ** **“Wendy… you were and ARE my daughter.”****_ Wendy’s eyes widened at Yuri as she clutched his shirt tighter. ** _ **“No matter what, nothing will change that. You’re family now and always.”**_**

**_**** _ **

Wendy was silent for a bit before tentatively asking, _****“Even if you finally have you’re own daughter, you won't love me any less?”****_

**_**** _ **

Yuri shook his head, _****“No, I won’t. I love you as if you are my own daughter, Wendy and if I ever do get another daughter or son, that just means you’ll be their big sister.”****_

**_**** _ **

_****“You’ll really let me be a part of that?”****_ Wendy asked softly.

**_**** _ **

_****“No doubt. You’re my daughter and I am you’re father. You do see me as you’re father, right?”****_ Yuri asked softly and kindly. Wendy nodded, making Yuri smile. _****“Then there is nothing else to worry about, okay?”****_

**_**** _ **

Wendy nodded once more but still chose to stick close to him. Yuri then picked Vicchan up as the poodle licked his face enthusiastically while his little tail wagged. After a few more licks, the dog settled in Yuri’s arms. He then turned to Yurio who was silent the whole time. The young teen was looking down in shame.

 

“Yurio.” Yuri called out back in English. The boy flinched before slowly raising his head to meet Yuri’s eyes. Yuri gave him a small smile.

 

“Thanks for looking out for Wendy.”

 

Yurio didn’t say anything as he looked away in shame. Yuri watched with a sigh as he went over and patted the teen’s head.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. I’m not mad. It was an accident. What matters is that both you and Wendy are here and safe.”

 

“Where did Victor go?” Yurio asked.

 

Yuri smiled as he explained, “I sent Victor home a bit earlier than planned. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Yurio didn’t say a word after that but he did nod his head in understanding. The trio then waited for Yakov to arrive and luckily for them, they didn’t have to wait that long.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yakov picked the three up, he wasn’t expecting to feel a tense atmosphere in the car. Yakov should have asked what happened or at least make some small talk but in the end. He stayed as silent as the group. It didn’t take long before the atmosphere lightened up a bit. When Yakov looked back to check on them, he saw that everyone was asleep except for Japanese Yuri. Said man caught his eye and smiled.

 

“We had a long day.” Yuri answered to Yakov’s unspoken question.

 

Yakov should have continued from there. Try and get a bit more information out of him… Yakov grunted in response.

 

They finally arrived back to the house as Yuri gently woke Yurio up. The boy grumbled a bit but soon got off the car. Yuri then proceeded to carry both Wendy and his poodle inside the house. The sight made Yakov gaped a bit as he watch the man carry the two inside without sweat or trouble.

 

_‘Just how strong is that Japanese man?’_

__

After that display of power, Yuri went in Wendy’s room, presumably, to tuck her in. Yurio had been quiet for a while and Lilia must have gone to bed already. Yakov was left on the couch with an eerily quiet teen. He felt awkward in that position. He honestly didn’t know what to say or do in this situation though. It was almost a saving grace when the old coach saw the Japanese man silently creep out of his daughter’s room and coming over.

 

“How is she?” Yurio asked briskly that Yakov had to process it a while before understanding what he said.

 

The Japanese man’s eyes softened at the teen as he smiled a bit before answering, “She’s tuckered out but overall fine.”

 

The teen scoffed as he looked away. Yuri sighed with a fond smile before getting something from whatever shopping he did. The Japanese then pulled out a stuff tiger and silently presented it to the Russian teen.

 

Yakov almost laughed at the very pleased and excited look on Yura’s face but he quickly schooled it to a scowl.

 

“What’s this?” Was the teen’s gruff reply.

 

Yakov then turned to the Japanese and watch how he’ll interact with his young protege.

 

The man smiled and simply said, “It’s a gift.”

 

They way the Japanese Yuri said it so nonchalant and relaxed almost made Yakov choke on his saliva.

 

“I don’t need a gift.” Yura said but it sound so weak and false.

 

“I could always give it to Makkachin.”

 

The reaction Yura made was almost too funny for the old coach. The teen had the decency to look scandalized. Yurio then took the stuff toy and scowled.

 

“That’s a waste of money! I’ll keep just so you know that I don’t like it.”

 

The Japanese rolled his eyes as he easily waved his anger off.

 

“Whatever you say, Yurio.”

 

The teen hissed as he stomped into his room but gently closed the door behind him. The Japanese then plopped onto the couch and sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead.

 

“What a day.” Was all he said.

 

Yakov grunted in agreement as they sat there for a few minutes of silence. The old man then turned towards the young father and asked,

 

“Want to have a beer?”

 

A snort and a chuckled followed from Yuri as he looked at Yakov like he hold the answers for all the mysteries in the world.

 

“I thought you’ll never ask.”

 

Yakov then made a small smile as he shook his head. They both moved towards the dinning table as Yakov brought out beer for the both of them. Once they were loose enough, they started making some small talk. The Japanese sighed exasperatedly as he looked at his phone with a smile causing Yakov to raise a brow at him.

 

“Victor?” Yakov asked as he sipped his drink.

 

“Victor.” Yuri nodded as he sent a text and placed his phone away. The next incoming text were ignored.

 

“What did you text him?” Yakov curiously asked.

 

Yuri smiled as he simply said, “Goodnight Victor.”

 

This caused Yakov to chuckle.

 

“Straight to the point and short. Just the way I like it.” Yakov commented.

 

The two stared at each other in silence for a bit before laughing together. Yakov honestly had no idea why they were laughing in the first place since they certainly aren’t _****that****_ drunk in the first place. They just laughed and Yakov felt himself loosened up after all the stress and tense atmosphere. Yakov never unwind himself like this before.

 

“I got a question though.” Yakov asked after the laughter died down. The atmosphere light and relaxing.

 

“Shoot.” Yuri said before taking a sip of his beer.

 

“What is it like?” Yakov asked before he clarified, “Being a father.”

 

Yuri was silent for a bit as he swished his drink from side to side. He then looked at Yakov in the eye and there was this kind of glean in his eyes that Yakov felt like he understood. It was the same look he had when he saw Victor won his first gold. The immeasurable pride and happiness.

 

“It’s taxing and rewarding. I don’t really know how to describe it all and I don’t think I could think of any words in both the English and Japanese language to cover it all. It’s just…is.”

 

The explanation in itself was confusing and Yakov was sure he wouldn’t understand but one look at the Japanese face and he did. His eyes conveyed everything he wanted to say.

 

“How did the whole fatherhood happen anyways? You’re not the type to think recklessly like Victor.” Yakov snorted.

 

“I don’t really know how to describe that as well but if I were to try…hmmm…it would be like a bus hit me head on out of nowhere.”

 

Yakov stared at the Japanese a bit in surprise.

 

“I…didn’t expect you to describe it like _****that****_.”

 

Yuri then double over laughing.

 

“But it did!” The Japanese said in between bouts of laughter. “It really felt like that. You’re right that I don’t just burst in without a plan but there was a choice. To care for a life or to leave it and I’ve made my choice.”

 

Yakov stared at the Japanese for a moment before looking down and ask, “Did you regret it?”

 

Yuri shook his head.

 

“No, never. Wendy in my life was the best thing that happened.”

 

“Wasn’t it hard though?”

 

“It was,” Yuri nodded as he placed his glass down, “I thought I was doing all the wrong things when I started but in the end it all worked out.”

 

Yakov stayed silent for a while and they moved on to other topics but before the night got too dark, the Japanese decided to retire for the night.

 

“Can’t get irresponsible when I have Wendy around,” Yuri laughed a bit before bidding Yakov goodnight.

 

Yakov was left alone with his thoughts swirling in his head. A lot was revealed and a lot needed to be thought through but one thing Yakov discovered was that the Japanese is good company.

 

_‘Yuri Katsuki is a good man Victor. He’ll be a good influence in your life. He’ll teach you the one thing I couldn’t teach. Responsibility.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated and I feel like I owe you an explanation. No! I am not giving this story up! NEVER but I did have an asthma attack which was like horrible. Meh, I'll live. It has been a painful month but I feel like I can get better and I think I am.
> 
> Hope you like my story! Like, Subscribe, Or Leave a Comment! I love those! Or you could chat with me through tumblr. https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	16. Morning Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has a new pet joining her party and Yuri and Yurio shared a couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter, I kinda forgot that Yakov already knew that Wendy was adopted and luckily for me after rereading EVERYTHING (unless I skipped or missed something) I found that last chapter's Yakov and Yuri interaction was so vague it was either Yakov knew that Wendy is adopted or not. In this case, he does. Just a little clarification. lol.

It was morning when Yurio came back to reality. He was laying sprawled on his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling for god knows how long. A soft purr could be heard beside his head as his cat curled up closer to the tiger plush Yuri gave him. Yurio’s phone was thrown down with it’s screen blaring bright as it showcased his findings in Google.

 

**_**_Aniki a Japanese word meaning “big brother”._ ** _ **

****

Yurio in that morning found himself feeling fucked.

 

__‘Yuri’s daughter just called me big brother. She just declared me her role model. A person to idolize and to imitate. She just gave me the responsibility to show her the ropes to life and_ _ **_**_I FUCKING MESSED SHIT YESTERDAY!_ ** _ ** __’_ _

__

Yurio let out a frustrated screech onto his pillow as he banged his head causing his poor cat to moved out of his comfortable spot.

 

* * *

 

 

It was early morning when Wendy woke up to the sounds of life in the house. The soft thuds of steps and the sounds from the kitchen where all familiar yet different to the young girl. Blearily half awake, she pat Vicchan who was curled up and sleeping beside her before getting out of bed. Once she got out of the room, she was greeted by the scents of coffee and her father.

 

“ _ _Ohayo,__ (informal: good morning) Wendy.” Her father smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“ _ _Ohayo gonzaimasu,__ (formal: good morning) papa,” greeted Wendy as she followed her father to the couch.

 

Once they settled down, Wendy immediately latched on to Yuri and cuddled close to him. Yuri placed his arm around his daughter as he checked his phone and occasionally sipped his cup of coffee. This was the usual for the two of them. Yakov then walked in, mindlessly groaning like a zombie before stopping a short distance away from the kitchen to look back at the father and daughter duo. The old coach blinked at the two, seemingly forgetting why they were there, as the recollection began clouding his eyes. Remembering why they were there, he greeted them before continuing towards the coffee machine.

 

Wendy watch as the aged man walked in and started having a conversation with Lilia under hush tones.

 

“Papa, are Ojii-san and Obaa-san together?” Wendy asked as her father looked up from his phone.

 

Yuri then gave her an awkward smile as he tried to explain it to Wendy.

 

“Their relationship is a bit complicated. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

 

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. Yuri then changed the subject as he scrolled through some videos in his phone.

 

“Hey Wendy, want to help me find some inspiration? I can’t seem to find good tango dances.”

 

Wendy immediately lit up as she watched with her father dance choreographs online. They watched a few videos before Yurio came out of his room and made his way towards them.

 

“Good morning Yurio.” Yuri greeted.

 

“G-good morning.” Wendy stuttered a bit. She felt a little awkward knowing she made a commotion yesterday.

 

__‘Does he think I’m a burden now? Is he mad at me?’_ _

__

Yurio hummed in greeting as he stood in front of Wendy before holding out a cat as if presenting her a prize.

 

“This is Puma Tiger Scorpion.” Yurio says dropping it on Wendy’s lap. The cat then purred as it curled up on her lap.

 

“Pff,” Yuri almost laughed but then covered it up by coughing instead as he asked, “I’m sorry but could you repeat the name?”

 

Yurio scowled as his face flushed red in embarrassment.

 

“You got a problem with my cat’s name?” Yurio narrowed his eyes as Yuri simply shrugged and gave the teen an innocent smile.

 

“No, no, isn’t the name a bit of a mouthful? Don’t you have a nickname?” Yuri says as he changed the subject and avoided answering the question.

 

“Listen here-” Yurio growled but then Wendy cut in as she corrected her father.

 

“Papa, Yurio just said it. It was Kitty Scary Plum.”

 

Wendy’s father covered his mouth as he hunched forward, his shoulder’s shaking in mirth. Yurio looked at Wendy with a mixture of exasperation, indignation and a bit of fondness (but only for a second) as the teen sighed.

 

“... It’s Potya but only you get to used that name. Understand?” Yurio instructed firmly as Wendy happily nodded.

 

“I’m glad that you get to meet Tiger Kitty Russian.” Her father says as he smiled at Yurio’s direction.

 

“You better not be thinking of calling that or I swear I’ll ki-” Yurio stopped to stare at Wendy before looking back at Yuri, “…do something to you.”

 

Wendy looked confuse as she tilt her and looked up at Yurio.

 

“Do what?”

 

Her father then patted her head as he parroted her question.

 

“I’m also wondering what you’re going to do, Yurio.”

 

Yurio was looking back and forth from her and Yuri before gritting his teeth and placing both hands on his face as he looked up and made a sound that was a mix of a yell and hum. It kinda reminded Wendy of a Rhino’s sound she saw and heard in the television before.

 

She turned to her father in worry as she whispered, “What is Yurio doing, papa?”

 

Her father smiled as he leaned in conspiratorially as he lightly hushed her.

 

“Shh, Yurio is praying right now. You shouldn’t disturb him.”

 

Once Yurio was done he flopped on the other side of the couch as he grumbled. Just then Potya mewled as Wendy scratched the cat below the chin.

 

__‘Yurio doesn’t seem mad plus he let me play with Potya!’_ _

__

* * *

 

__

Yuri smiled as he saw Yurio try, in his own way, to apologize to his daughter. Wendy then stood up.

 

“I’m gonna introduce Potya to Vicchan!” Wendy says as she waited for his permission.

 

“Go ahead. I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”

 

She then turn to Yurio with a much more subdued expression.

 

“Wanna come and play with me, Yurio?”

 

She asked with a small smile. Yurio looks so torn between saying yes or no. Just then Yakov came in with his mug half empty.

 

“Ah, Yurio. Just in time. I need to discuss with you your programs.” Yakov said in his down-to-business tone, inadvertently saving the blonde teen from making a decision.

 

Wendy looked at Yakov with a smile as she bowed before leaving to her room.

 

Yakov blinked before looking at Yurio warily.

 

“Yura, why is Wendy holding onto you’re demonic cat?”

 

Yuri glanced at Yakov in bemusement as he scrunch up his eyebrows in thought.

 

“Demonic cat? When Yurio brought Potya over, the cat was behaving like an angel.”

 

Yurio glared at Yuri as he growled, “Who said you could call my cat that.”

 

“Sorry, Tiger Kitty Russian.” Yuri says in a way you can’t tell whether he’s correcting himself or referring to Yurio.

 

“The cat was wild since it kept hissing and scratching Victor whenever he’s near. Honestly, it was chaos in the rink that time.” Yakov recounted ignoring Yurio’s hostility towards the Japanese man.

 

“Ah, that explains it. Of course, it __is__  Yurio’s cat after all.” Yuri deadpanned as he turned to Yurio.

 

Yurio smirked as he leaned back and spread his legs over Yuri’s lap. Yuri simply indulged and let Yurio’s legs stay on his lap as he turned to face Yurio.

 

“Finally! Someone gets it. You have no idea how infuriating it is when everyone kept saying my cat is untamed or untrained.” Yurio snorted.

 

Yuri sighed but there was a smile on his face.

 

“But in reality the cat was actually really well trained. I’ve got to say though that it must have been a hassle to get your cat to attack on sight.”

 

Yurio seemed to bask in the praise a he bragged, “I’ve got my methods.”

 

Yakov seemed to finally processed what they were talking about as he looked at Yurio and seemed ready to erupt.

 

“You __trained__ your cat to attack Victor!?” Yakov gritted out in a controlled tone but it was already bursting with rage.

 

Yurio had the audacity to look smug at his coach as Yuri face palmed at the teen’s actions.

 

Yakov was one string away from yelling from the top of his lungs when there was a sudden knock on the door.

 

*Knock*

 

*Knock*

 

Yakov seemed to be glaring holes at the door before turning to look at Yurio straight in the eye.

 

“This isn’t over yet.” Yakov warned as he walk over to whoever it was at the door.

 

With an irritated look, Yakov swung the door open and asked in his native tongue, “ ** _ ** _Who is it-_**_** ”

 

“Yakov!” An all too familiar voice said and the next thing Yuri saw was Makkachin coming in.

 

It was then Yuri knew that he needed to act.

 

“Oh, oh. Yurio I think you should-” Yuri stopped short as Victor came in as the two froze in their spot.

 

“Yuri, how is-” Victor came right into the room but stop short once he saw them both.

 

The light in Victor’s eyes suddenly vanished as he stared at the two of them. His arms, that were raised up high with a Duffel bag that hang on one of his elbows, fell limp on his sides as the sound of cloth hit the ground. There was a tense silence that filled the air for a few long uncomfortable minutes before Yuri finally decided to break it.

 

“Umm…Victor?” Yuri called out hesitantly as he watched closely for even a twitch in Victor’s body, trying to gauge Victor’s reaction.

 

Victor then slowly looked away as a depressing aura that was coming off him in waves as he sighs.

 

“Ahhh… I’ve should have know this might happen. I should have expected it…” Victor says, dejectedly as he crouched down on the floor.

 

“Haaaaah!? Old man, you better not get any fricking ideas out of this!” Yurio yelled as he stood up from the couch.

 

“Yurio! Language.” Yuri scolded lightly since Wendy wasn’t really around to hear.

 

“Come on! That wasn’t even a legit curse!” Yurio yelled.

 

It was then that the aura around Victor disappeared as he quickly turned to face Yurio.

 

“This is all because you seduced Yuri!” Victor cried out as he pointed at Yurio.

 

“Haaaaaaa!?” Both Yuri and Yurio reacted once Victor started bemoaning over his recent conclusions.

 

“I- what?” Yuri gaped as he didn’t know how else to respond before shaking his head in resignation. “Honestly Victor, Yurio’s still a teen!” Yuri exasperatedly says but he couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape him after a while it turned into full bouts of laughter. Both Russians looked at him like he was the one crazy.

 

__‘Seriously though, I’ve only been in Russia for like a couple of days and it’s already this crazy. Then again, it has always been a ride ever since I saw Victor skate. It would make sense if it’s effects amplified when I have the real deal with me.’_ _

__

After Yuri calmed down, he shook his head as he gave Victor a fond smile.

 

“As usual Victor, you never cease to surprise me.”

 

Victor seemed to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water before looking down with a small tint of blush.

 

“I’m supposed to be the one saying that to you…” Victor whispered softly but it was still loud enough for both to hear.

 

Yuri was about to add to that when he heard a faint sound of a door opening a little taps of paws followed by a soft feminine gasp.

 

“Okay, what the f-” Before Yurio could even say the word, Yuri already had his hand clamped over the teen’s mouth.

 

“Makkachin!” Wendy’s squeal reverberated through the room as a yip was heard followed by a bark. Wendy was then seen dashing towards where everyone was with Vicchan and Potya in her arms as she did skidded to a halt in front of Yuri.

 

“Papa! Makkachin is here! Can Makka come with us to the rink? I promise to watch over her, Vicchan and Potya as well.” Wendy asked as she looked up at Yuri with large pleading eyes.

 

__‘Well who could say no to that?’_ _

__

With a sigh, Yuri gave his daughter a smile.

 

“Alright but make sure to ask for help if any of them becomes too much for you to handle, alright?”

 

Wendy happily nodded.

 

“Wendy!” Victor immediately called out, startling his daughter as she quickly made her way to hide behind Yurio causing the Russian teen to still in shock. Yuri sent Victor a disapproving look causing the older man to recoil a bit. Victor then looked down, shamefaced before staring helplessly at Wendy.

 

It was then that Wendy peeked from behind Yurio was she able to see Victor as a blush formed on her cheeks as she looked down with teary eyes. Yuri knows his daughter must have felt ashamed for the way she acted. Deciding that he should try and avoid any incoming awkward silence, Yuri salvaged the situation by helping Victor covey what he probably and hopefully was thinking about.

 

“Wendy, Victor came here to check up on you. He was very worried and wanted to see if you’re okay, right Victor?” Yuri said softly before turning towards Victor at the end as he directed the question at him just to be sure. Yuri silently mouthed to him if that was what he really was here for and if he was then Yuri’s hunch was right, if not then Yuri could deal with a little white lie to his daughter, though he would have to ask Victor what he came here for later.

 

Luckily for Yuri, he guessed right as Victor nodded at him before taking things from where Yuri left off.

 

“That’s right Wendy! Are you okay?”

 

“I-I am! N-nothing happened I just…I mean I…you… shouldn’t be so concerned…” Wendy quickly assured before trailing a bit at the end.

 

Victor bent down on his knees so he could look Wendy in the eye as he flashed her a small smile.

 

“Of course I worry. You’re my __dushka__ and I needed to know that you’re alright.”

 

Yuri can’t help but smile at what Victor said. It really warms his heart at the thought that Victor cared and is trying to show earnestly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Yurio silently gagging at the display but Yuri knew better that Yurio was only trying to hide how he find the scene heartwarming.

 

“* _ _Doumo sumimasen, arigatou gonzaimas__ (Generally means a formal: Thank you very much) Victor.” Wendy thanked him earnestly as she stopped hiding behind Yurio.

 

Victor was about to say something when he was caught off by a hiss. Yuri saw that Potya was hissing and glaring at Victor. Victor made an “eep” sound as he quickly hid behind Yuri.

 

“Yurio! Y-you brought your cat?” Victor says shakily as he hid behind a very amused Yuri as Yurio smirked at the man.

 

“The cat is Yurio’s pet.” Yuri says casually as he smiled in Victor’s direction causing Yurio to snort.

 

“Yuriii~” Victor whined as he held clutched Yuri closer when the cat gave another hiss.

 

“Potya, behave. Victor is a friend.” Wendy scolded lightly. The cat took one look at Wendy before purring and rubbing it’s face on the girl’s cheek.

 

“Yakov! What are you doing standing there like an idiot with the door open,” the group heard Lilia’s deploring tone from where they are, “call the others. Breakfast is ready and at the table.”

 

Once Wendy heard that, she went ahead towards the kitchen causing Yuri to smile.

 

__‘Knowing Wendy, she would help Lilia set up the table. That’s just the kind of girl she is.’_ _

__

“Alright everyone, let’s all have something to eat. I don’t know with you but I’m getting a bit hungry.” Yuri says happily. It was at that moment that the two Russians’ stomach growled causing the two to blush furiously.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor wanted nothing more but to die right then and there. Victor was all and ready to just burst in the doors, greet Yuri with a big hug, hopefully have a civil conversation with Yurio and then check on Wendy but just like all his plans. It didn’t go through. To make matters worse, he just embarrassed himself further and even scared Wendy! How horrible could this get?

 

Now, the table was awfully tensed as Lilia, Yakov and Yurio all stared at him as he squirmed on his seat at the table. The only silver lining he had was the fact Yuri was acting as a shield to block Victor and Yurio’s cat from hell. It was a bit disheartening to know that Wendy won’t be at his other side though, instead it was Yakov, making him even more queasy.

 

Yuri decided to grant Victor mercy as the Japanese took one look at the table before saying something like, “Taki da miso” before eating his breakfast. Wendy followed along and soon everyone got the cue to start eating giving making Victor sigh in relief.

 

Breakfast was a fairly silent affair but Victor could feel a bit of tension in the air. The only persons who seemed comfortable were Wendy and Yuri.

 

__‘Why can’t anything be easy for me?’_ _

__

Victor internally bemoaned as he ate in silence. Once everyone was done, Yuri offered to do the dishes and Wendy, the sweet girl she is, offered to help out but Yuri shook his head no.

 

“I need you to give Makka and Vicchan some treats. I bought it for Vicchan since he’s been a good boy but I think we could share some to Makka. Originally, I was supposed to give some to Vicchan yesterday but I wasn’t able to. Think you can handle that?” Yuri asked as he patted both Makkachin and Vicchan. The dogs gave out barks of delight as Wendy nodded.

 

“I can do it!”

 

“I know you can. You can play with Yurio after our little talk then. I promise we won’t be long.” Yuri said as he eyes Yurio. The teen gulped and nodded.

 

Victor was about to ask if he could join as well but Yakov’s sharp glare kept him quite.

 

“Now run along then.” Yuri says as Wendy called the dogs out of the dinning room. After a while a door closing was heard as Yuri nodded to himself.

 

“I’m gonna do the dishes but try and not to get too mad at Victor, will you?” Yuri says with a small smile as he gathered the plates. “I wish you luck, Victor. You’ll need it.” Yuri stated as he head to the sink.

 

Victor once again gulp as he was faced with 3 pairs of eyes.

 

__‘This is…going to be a long conversation isn't it? Why universe!? Why are you doing this to me?’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: I had a hard time finding the right way to say thank you that could not only show Wendy's gratitude but her personality as well and I found this: Doumo sumimasen, arigatou gonzaimas 
> 
> Sumimasen generally means I'm sorry or excuse me but there are times where it could be expressed as a thanks. It is a humbling thing in Japanese since it means you acknowledge the fact that the person went through the trouble for you.
> 
> Doumo/Domo (if I'm not mistaken) is something like "very much" or showing depth so if it's added to create this, "Domo Arigatou" then it would mean, "thank you very much"
> 
> Arigatou gonzaimas is a formal way to say thank you.
> 
> Knowing all of this, the phrase (if I'm not wrong) means somewhere along the lines of: I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you but thank you very much for your efforts anyways.
> 
> I'm not really a fluent Japanese speaker but I do know some words or phrases so feel free to correct me or if you have a better suggestion comment them below!
> 
> Thanks so much for your support! You guys are amazing! Like, Comment, Subscribe. Hey! You could even chat with me in my Tumblr! Here's a Link: https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/ Hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter!


	17. I'm Trying But It's Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted a chapter because it's Yuri's Bday! Hope you like my little bit in the end. A special for our boy, Yuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Why did the mood change???

Lilia glanced behind her just to narrow her eyes in suspicion at the duffle bag lying harmlessly on the floor. The sounds of water running and of plates clinking where the only things audible in the dinning room for a while. The former Prima didn’t need to see the other two to know that they were glaring at Vitya. The former champion had been sweating as he looked everywhere but her, Yakov and Yura. Lilia watched in small amusement at the fact that Vitya would glance helplessly and pleadingly at the way to the sink, a divider the only thing separating them and the Japanese washing the dishes.

 

Lilia decided that enough was enough as she finally asked what was on everybody’s mind. “Vitya, what do you think you’re doing here?”

 

The man shifted in his seat as he glanced away.

 

“I came here to check up on Wendy! I heard something happened yesterday so I got worried…” The male trailed away.

 

Lilia was a bit surprised to hear that. She didn’t hear anything happening yesterday. She turned to see that Yakov didn’t know anything either but when her gaze landed on Yura, the blonde was gritting his teeth and looking away.

 

“That’s none of you **_**_goddamned_**_**  business.” The teen growled out causing the somewhat easy air around them to freeze. It was then and there that the water stopped running but no one else, besides Lilia, noticed it.

 

__‘Is that Japanese listening in? If so, why not join us? What would he gain from eavesdropping when he was free to join us either way?’_ _

 

Lilia thought to herself before looking at her former student. It was clear that Vitya was taken aback but he quickly schooled his expression to something harder; firmer.

 

“I think it **_**_is_**_**  my business. I have the right to know,” the Russian skater coldly retorted.

 

The atmosphere immediately went icy as the two Russian skaters were at the brink of a verbal fight.

 

Yura slammed his hands on the table as he glared at his rink mate with such intense and burning anger.

 

“Who the **_**_fuck_**_** are __you__ to say that?” Yura says, surprisingly calmly but it only made the anger in his tone ever more palpable.

 

Victor immediately recoiled at the response as Lilia stared wide eyed at the teen. Yakov could only gape at the two. It was the first time for Lilia to ever witness the two arguing. Usually, the older Russian would simply tease or play along with Yura’s outbursts.

 

The two stared at each other for a while with Victor seemingly losing his resolve. For just a second, Lilia caught a flash of vulnerability and doubt but Victor, ever so quick to cover up his true feelings, hid it behind a poker expression.

 

__‘That boy, always one to hide away. To keep himself under lock and key.’_ _

__

What the blonde teen said next though, broke Victor’s resolve.

 

“The fact that neither Yuri nor Wendy said anything to __you__ proves it.”

 

It was subtle but Lilia has always been observant to these types things as she caught Victor’s shoulder slouching in what the former Prima thought to be in defeat. It was alarming because ever since the day she mentored him, Victor has **_**_never_**_** slouched. She made sure, herself, that he would retain the perfect posture off and on ice.

 

Victor then looked away as the tenseness surrounding him dissipated as if nothing, leaving a awkward feeling in it’s wake.

 

Trying to regain control of the situation, Yakov coughed as he then talked about Yurio’s programs but neither Yurio nor Victor were listening as they both looked away, lost into their own worlds.

 

The talk quickly came to an end as Yurio left, shortly followed by Victor. Lilia and Yakov were the only once left as they sat in silence, trying to pick up the pieces.

 

“Well…that escalated quickly.” Yakov said to no one in particular. Lilia hadn’t divorced that man already, she would have in a heartbeat due to that dry comment. She then sported a deadpanned look on her face as she sighed.

 

“Yakov, get out and at least **_**_try_**_** something.”

 

Yakov tried to say something indignant but he was quickly cut off by Lilia’s glare. The coach wisely shut his mouth and hastily went to one of his students.

 

__‘Now…’_ _

__

Lilia thought as she stood up and went to the sink.

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Mr. Katsuki.”

 

Said man simply gave her a sheepish grin.

 

__‘This had better be good.’_ _

__

* * *

 

__

Wendy quickly grabbed the treats before ushering the pets into her room. She then sat on the floor with Potya on her lap, Makka on her left and, Vicchan on her right. With a wide smile she opened up the pack, causing both dogs to perk up.

 

“Alright Vicchan! You first.” She beckoned the smaller poodle over. Vicchan barked in enthusiasm as the small dog wagged his tail. Makkachin on the other hand had her tongue out as the larger dog impatiently waited for her turn.

 

Wendy decided to make the dogs do tricks before giving out any treats as a reward, she didn’t want to spoil the dogs rotten after all. Vicchan is already well trained by Wendy herself for years now so Vicchan did very well but Makkachin simply pulled out puppy-eyes. It didn’t work though since Wendy have already encountered such tactics when training Vicchan so she remained firm towards Victor’s dog. She knew right away once it was Makka’s turn that the dog was very spoilt but with enough firm no’s and encouragement from her, Makkachin was tamed. Wendy then played some imaginary games with the pets and taught all of them a little bit of tricks, this time with Potya. It was a fun time and after a while, she ended up gathering some books as she made a puppy pile with the pets. She made Makkachin’s outstretched body the base of their pile as she laid on the large pooch’s stomach with Vicchan curled on her lap and Potya curled beside her. She was reading out aloud as if she was telling the story to the pets. This went for a while before Wendy decided to read silently instead when the pets were fast asleep.

 

The door then creaked open causing the dogs to wake up but Potya remained in a deep slumber, purring from here to there. Victor then came into the room with a gloomy aura around him. He then gave Wendy a weak and crooked smile.

 

__‘Victor looks like he’s gonna cry…’_ _

 

Wendy thought as she watched the man sat in front of her, staring at the floor with his teeth clenched. Makkachin immediately padded towards her owner as the large pooch licked Victor’s face. Victor would look up to her, a question at the tip of his tongue but then looked down once again, unable to say anything.

 

__‘He looked so…tired, broken. He shouldn’t look like that! He should be happy, he should be better. He looked…he looked like me.’_ _

 

Wendy knew sadness, fear and loneliness like a best friend. She could easily spot them from others because once, she was like that. Once, she too hid away from others, afraid, **_**_always so SO afraid…_**_**

**_**** _ **

Memories of the past when she was alone and cold popped up one by one until she too wanted to cry. She didn’t know what to do so she watched on warily, thinking what could have happened or how to make it better.

 

__‘What would papa do? He would hug me…hug me until the hurt is gone. Pull me close and safe because…he was once afraid too.’_ _

__

Wendy knows what she experienced wasn’t normal. She was even ashamed of it but when she remembers the first few months getting to know papa, she sees him afraid as well. She didn’t understand at first but it didn’t matter because in the end, fear is all the same. She didn’t know how to help but she tried her best so that’s what she’ll do with Victor as well.

 

Slowly, she moved over to the Russian while cautiously watching him as she moved closer. She could see how Victor’s vibrant blue eyes that would lit up, dulled and clouded over as if he were in some far away place. Resolving herself, she then hugged the man.

 

“...!” Victor made a surprised noise as if he didn’t see her and maybe he didn’t. this made Wendy bury her face on his chest as she tightened her hug. It wasn’t as warm as her papa’s not even as happy as his but she’ll try and comfort Victor as much as she can and hope that it’s enough.

 

It took a while before Victor reciprocated, slowly but surely, he hugged her back tight and secure. Wendy stayed still in his embrace. It isn’t the best hug but it was something he needed so Wendy didn’t mind the man’s shaking, ignored his hands clenching the back of her shirt, and didn’t mention the wetness she felt on her shoulder. She couldn’t see but she could **_**_feel_**_**  and that…

 

that __is__  enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Honest. He was just about to go over to the table, help Victor out, make a few jokes here and there and maybe ease the two Russian skaters by making them play with Wendy but that plan shattered when they started talking about the incident last night. He didn’t mean to stop, didn’t mean to freeze but he did. Distantly he remembers a conversation from a long time ago. Back in Detroit when he and Wendy were still all so very knew to the country, back when Wendy wouldn’t talk much.

 

__It was a cool night in their shared apartment and Phichit went out for some groceries. It was his turn to go. Wendy and Yuri were at the balcony staring into the sky. Vicchan was already fast asleep inside, tuckered out from playing with Wendy. He then stared at his daughter who is so quite that no one would notice her, so reserved that no one would notice but who would always listen._ _

__

__“Wendy, why do you always stay silent? Now, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing or anything but I’m curious. You always listen like you wanted to join in the conversation but you never really do.”_ _

__

__Wendy didn’t look at Yuri but continued to stare at the sky. It was silent but Yuri by now learned that he just needed to be patient, which was something he was a natural with._ _

__

__“If…if I’m quiet, no one will notice me,” She whispered, “and if no one will notice me, they’ll talk and talk without hiding anything.”_ _

 

Back then, Yuri couldn’t say anything against that because he **_**_knows_**_** that in some cases it’s true so he only replied that it was good to talk and be part of the group from time to time but he made it explicitly clear that it was if Wendy wanted to.

 

Now here he is, hearing. Hearing Victor’s hurt, hearing Yurio’s regret and protectiveness. Yuri didn’t think that Yurio would flare up that protectively for Wendy but it a way. The teen was right. It was private to Wendy and Victor may have known Wendy longer that Wendy has known Yurio, she still doesn’t trust them. Both of them with her secrets. She’s still a bit reserved. Yurio knows through __circumstance__ and even then he doesn’t understand fully why Wendy reacted that way but at least, he never pried. Victor, on the other hand with all of his good intention, isn’t **_**_there_**_** _ _…__ _ _yet.__

__

The talk ended with Yuri still in the shadows but when Lilia was alone, she went over him and all Yuri could do was flash a sheepish smile.

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Katsuki”

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov sighed as he went out to follow after the teen. He didn’t expect for things to turn up this was but it did all because of something that happened with the Japanese’s daughter. The boy, Yuri, didn’t say anything last night, even with the tension but Yakov let it slide because it involved **_**_his_**_** daughter, **_**_his family_**_**. It had nothing to do with skating or his skaters but the problem here is that Victor, the cause of his white and balding head, **_**_wanted_**_**  to be involved. Yakov knows that Yurio is smart enough to know when to leave or drop something but Victor doesn’t, especially when it’s to someone he’s close with.

 

What surprises him though is how Yurio is protective of Wendy, of their privacy. Almost like doing something that is his right, his duty. Sighing, Yakov decided it was better off being left for the time being so with an awkward loud clearing of his throat, he tried to catch the teen’s attention. After a non response it…obviously didn’t work.

 

Yakov sighed once more. He doesn’t know how to deal with teens, ****HELL****  he was losing his hair when Victor was a teen, to the point of almost strangling the extra and over the top boy with his bare hands. What difference does that make now? Experience means nothing because Yura was like a different species all together compared to Victor, Mila and Georgi. Yakov suddenly wished that puberty never existed, **_**_ever_**_**.

 

Yurio scoffed, “Stop you’re worrying, Yakov. I ain’t like that old man who would probably be whining somewhere in the house.”

 

Yakov had so much to say at that remark but instead, he sighed in resignation and decided to just wait out Yurio’s sulking.

 

* * *

 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t come out.” Yuri says with as much earnest conviction he could relay.

 

Yuri knows that if he opts for anything other than pure honesty right now, he’ll be dead in the next second.

 

Lilia in all her regal appearance, raised a brow at him before sighing. She then leaned against the divider separating the dining room and kitchen.

 

“So what do you think?” She asked, simple and to the point.

 

“About Victor and Yurio conversing about my daughter?” Yuri rhetorically asked with a raised brow in such a sassy way, which caused Lilia to curl her lips a bit in a smile. Yuri then sighed as he looked away in contemplation.

 

“I’m not…sure how I’m gonna help here. I can’t exactly say what they did is right nor wrong. It’s true that I won’t say anything about Wendy. No, not yet at least but I know they both mean well. Besides, Yurio only knew simply because of the circumstances.”

 

“Are you ever planning to at least tell me or Yakov?” Lilia asked.

 

Yuri looked at Lilia with an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t. Please understand, Lilia-sama.” Yuri bowed.

 

With Yuri’s head down low, he heard a sigh from Lilia but didn’t dare straighten his bow.

 

“Alright, I understand. Just don’t let this affect your performance, am I clear?”

 

Yuri straightened up and flashed Lilia a bright smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor laughed happily as he played the part of the royal servant in their little tea party session. At first, Victor was a little worried at first after the little comfort scene earlier but Wendy didn’t mention it so he didn’t bother bringing it up. Back then when Victor felt a bit better, he immediately plastered a large smile and randomly said he wanted to play with Wendy. It was awkward and weird after such a moment that even Wendy was confused but she played along as she nod to whatever Victor was saying. Soon after a bit more bubbling around, Wendy suggested a tea party and that lead to the present.

 

“Victor, Makkachin wants more tea.” Wendy said softly as she sipped her cup.

 

“Of course, __dushka__.” Victor smiled as he poured the ‘tea’, which is actually just water, in Makka’s cup.

 

The dog happily barked as she wagged her tail. Luckily for Victor, the she-devil cat was tamed by Wendy so it didn’t attack him…yet. It just sat at the far corner staring; waiting for the time to strike. Victor shivered at the thought.

 

 __‘Wendy must be a saint to tame that_ _ **_**_demon_ ** _ ** __cat.’_ _

__

Victor sighed in content as Vicchan came over and placed his tiny paws on his lap with his cute tongue hanging out. Wendy, on the other hand, was simply sitting and continuing her reading. The sight hit something in Victor as he felt like he forgot something. After a few more moments, Victor mentally hit his head as he forgot to give Wendy his little gift he bought for her yesterday. Abruptly standing up, he started the pets and Wendy as he gave the sweet girl an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry Wendy, but I have to get something. I’ll be right back, okay? Just stay put.” Victor says as he went out.

 

Giving one last glance at Wendy, Victor saw how the girl was smiling at him with a nod before going back to her reading. Slowly closing the door, Victor went over to the living room where he dropped his bag. Kneeling down, he rummaged around his stuff before taking out the story book with a triumphant “aha!”. victor then heard a soft snicker from behind him as he turned around to see Yuri smiling at him. Flushing in embarrassment, Victor stood up and looked away.

 

“H-how much did you see?” Victor gulped as he asked.

 

Shaking his head, Yuri walked closes to Victor with a cheeky smile.

 

“Relax Victor, you’re acting like you’ve stolen something,” Yuri then paused as he stared at Victor serious, “Did you?”

 

The Russian immediately spluttered out a reply causing Yuri to laugh out loud.

 

“I’m joking, I’m joking. I’m only teasing.” Yuri says as he wiped a tear out of his eyes.

 

Victor huffed before pouting at the Japanese man.

 

“Yuuurii~ You’re so mean.” Victor whined.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Yuri waved off, completely not sorry at all. He then softened his expression as he looked away.

 

“I’ve heard about the argument earlier.”

 

Victor heart stopped beating at that moment as his blood run cold.

 

“What?”

 

Yuri chuckled a bit before rolling his eyes at the older man.

 

“Well, I am just at the other room. There wasn’t much that could stop me from hearing you’re voices after all.”

 

Victor flushed a bit once more as he completely forgot that Yuri was with them at all. At the time it felt like it was only Victor there. Mentally slapping himself, he just groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

 

__‘Now look what you’ve done. What will Yuri think of me now?’_ _

__

Hands gently pulling his own away, Victor came face to face with Yuri’s serene smile.

 

“Hey, it was partly my fault anyways. I should have come out anytime during that conversation.”

 

Victor blushed at the close proximity they were but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a bit relieved that Yuri wasn’t mad at him.

 

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” Victor hopefully asked as he stared straight into Yuri’s eyes.

 

Yuri then let go of his hands as he stepped away, causing Victor to miss the closeness the had. He almost berated himself for asking but then Yuri looked to the side and sighed.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment her replied, “No, I’m not,” causing Victor to visibly deflate but then the Japanese continued, “not yet at least.”

 

Perking up, Victor was almost afraid to ask.

 

“Yet? Will that mean you’ll tell me eventually?”

 

Turning back to Victor, Yuri smiled, causing Victor’s stomach to turn.

 

“Eventually? Maybe.”

 

It was the best answer he could have hoped for.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

****Yuri Katsuki Birthday Special** **

****

**_**_Takes place in Detroit…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Wendy was shushed by Phichit as they moved the party hats and birthday decorations to the skating rink. Her papa was still in class while Phichit made said that he had a stomachache as an excuse to get out of class. The two are currently sneaking into the rink to set up the surprise party for her papa.

 

“Over here.” Uncle Tino whispered as he gestured for them to quickly come in. With an excited squeal, Phichit silently dashed inside with Wendy quickly following behind.

 

Once they were in, Wendy gave the decorations to the nice people who helped put up the decorations for her papa. It is her papa’s birthday today and she wanted to make it super special for him, especially since they were far from home. The dates were different from here and back at home though so her papa was greeted yesterday. It was nice but wasn’t the same compared to being with them for real.

 

__‘I think papa misses home. I want him to be happy again since he made me so happy ever since I met him.’_ _

__

Her Uncle Tino came up to her and patted her head with a smile.

 

“What’s wrong __bambina__? Getting nervous?”

 

Wendy looked up with a worried frown on her face.

 

“Do you think papa will like it?” She asked, insecure.

 

Celestino stared at her for a bit before crouching down and cupping her face with his large hands.

 

“If it’s you, __bambina__ , he’ll love it for sure.”

 

Wendy smiled at the encouragement as she hugged the coach.

 

“ _ _Arigatou…__ ” Wendy says softly but her Uncle Tino definitely heard it if he was smiling the whole day.

* * *

 

 

Yuri sighed as he came back to the apartment and collapsed on the bed. It was a tiring day and Yuri wanted nothing more to sleep right there and then but then an energetic knock was heard followed by the cheerful voice of Phichit.

 

“Yuri! I’m all better now!” Phichit exclaimed as he draped himself over the Japanese man. Yuri let out an “oof” when Phichit just dropped on top of him.

 

“It’s nice to see you better and all but please get off of me, Phichit.” Yuri sighed at his best friend’s antics. He would usually indulge the Thai but right now, Yuri wanted to sleep.

 

“Where’s Wendy anyways?”

 

But even exhaustion comes second before Wendy.

 

“She’s at the rink with Celestino. Come on! Let’s go get her.” Phichit eagerly said as he jumped up and down in front of him.

 

“Phichit,” Yuri groaned. “Why couldn’t you get her on the way back from wherever you’ve been?”

 

Phichit made an exaggerated, scandalized gasp as he looked at Yuri like he commited murder.

 

“And lessen the number of fatherly acts you get to do for your lovable, sweet, cute and undeniably wonderful daughter of yours? That’s a mortal sin, Yuri!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri still laughed at the man’s reaction before lifting himself off the soft and comfortable bed.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

 

Phichit made a weirdly large grin at him as he skipped ahead to the door. Yuri could only shake his head at his best friend’s weird behaviour. Walking towards the rink was a surprising quiet affair and just when they were gonna enter the building, Phichit dashed off, laughing.

 

“See ya at the rink, Yuri!”

 

Yuri watched in bewilderment as the Thai just up and left him in the dust. Sighing once more, Yuri picked up his pace but continued walking nonetheless. Nearing the rink, it was eerily silent and Yuri was getting a sense of being prank on by Phichit. Shaking his head again, Yuri thought to just get it done and over with. Pushing the door open, he was met with a surprise when there were sounds of popping inside along with a loud cheer.

 

“Happy Birthday Yuri!” Everyone shouted as the lights came on. Inside the rink where colorful decorations as the confetti showered around the place. His classmates and rink mates where all there at at the very front was his daughter, holding on to her present nervously.

 

Slowly walking towards them, still in shock, Yuri breathlessly asked them, “What is all of this?”

 

Celestino grinned as he looked at Wendy with a smile.

 

“It was you’re daughter who came up with this.”

 

Yuri stared dumbly at his coach before looking down at his daughter, who was blushing from the tip of her ears. Yuri would have taken a photo if he wasn’t so shock, luckily, Phichit did so for him. He’ll have to ask for the photo later.

 

“Is that true?”

 

Wendy nodded as she hesitantly gave her present. Taking it with all the care he could muster, Yuri opened up the wrapped gift as he found a two photo albums. One with both Yuri and Wendy smiling and laughing with ice cream all over their faces and the other with him, Celestino, Phichit, Wendy, and all their rink mates at the background smiling for the picture.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as they flowed down his cheek.

 

__‘How did I get so lucky to have Wendy as my daughter?’_ _

__

“D-do you not like it?” Wendy asked worriedly as she clutched onto his shirt.

 

Yuri shook his head as picked his daughter up.

 

“No I’m happy. These are happy tears. Thank you, Wendy.” Yuri says as he hugged her tight. Loosening his hold on Wendy, Yuri glanced at the smiling face of Phichit, then Celestino, then lastly everyone else as he grinned and happily shouted out to every one.

 

“Everyone, Thank You So Much!!!!”

 

Phichit smiled as Celestino wiped a tear away from his eye as Yuri’s Thai friend turned to everyone behind him and yelled, “Everyone! Let’s do it one more time! 1-2-3…”

 

“ ** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI KATSUKI!!!**** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT~TT Yuri, you wonderful being! Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> My Tumblr : https://tim-zi-vil.tumblr.com/


	18. Looks, Stares and Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little crazy morning before a sweet afternoon break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Christmas Eve and I decided to post this especially since I made another Bithday special for the Darling of Russia tho be warned. It ain't as happy as you think.
> 
> Warning: Haven't really re-read it so may contain mistakes here and there.

Victor happily went back in the room with Yuri in tow as he gave out a full blown smile of happiness. He then saw Wendy looking up at them curiously before putting her book down. Victor then waved the book in his hand enthusiastically at Wendy.

 

“Wendy! I got the book. Shall we start reading?” Victor asked happily.

 

“What Victor meant was that he’ll read it to you tonight.” Yuri sighed.

 

Victor paused before looking at Yuri in confusion as he was about to ask why he couldn’t read the book now when Yuri gave him an exasperated but fond smile.

 

“Victor, please don’t tell me you forgot that we have practice today?” Yuri chuckled as he shook his head. Victor stared at the beautiful man for a bit before he finally responded.

 

“Oh.”

 

Yuri simply shook his head once more before turning to Wendy and a now awake Vicchan.

 

“We’ll be going to the rink in a while so I think it would be best if you would go and get ready.” Yuri smiled as he went over and patted Wendy’s head.

 

The young girl smiled and nodded as Vicchan barked, vying for Yuri’s attention as well. The Japanese gave a loving look at his dog as he ruffled the small poodle’s fur.

 

“Good boy, Vicchan.”

 

Victor once again found how dogs are so lucky to easily receive Yuri’s love compared to him. The Russian just couldn’t help but want the same attention and love these dogs seemed to get. Sighing internally, Victor cried mentally.

 

__‘You can survive this, Victor.’_ _

__

“Victor, why don’t you wait in the living room while I’ll get ready.” Yuri said without waiting for his response. The man was already out before Victor could even get a word in.

 

Following the Japanese like a lost puppy, he then stopped in front of Yuri’s door just after he closed it. Victor honestly didn’t know what to do now but after a while, Victor decided to actually go to the living room instead of waiting for Yuri to open the door. Just when the Russian saw the couch, his eyes immediately went to Yurio and his coach. They were sitting side by side with a serious expression on their faces and Victor, in that moment, thought.

 

__‘You done fucked up, Victor. Abort mission, abort mission.’_ _

__

Suddenly thinking that waiting for Yuri outside his door, no matter how weird or creepy it looked, was a 1000% times better that going in the living room.

 

Slowly, as if he were in some stealth game, Victor tried to back away from the two on the couch as quietly as possible. Walking backwards turned out to be harder than he thought as he warily watched the brooding duo for any movements.

 

“...Vitya.”

 

Three things happened simultaneously at that moment. One, Victor froze on the spot. Two, both Yakov and Yurio’s heads snapped at his direction and three, Lilia was behind him causing a chill to run up his spine.

 

__‘Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.’_ _

__

Victor was starting to think that he should have just **_**_stayed_**_** where he was, outside Yuri’s door, **_**_SAFE_**_** and less awkward to begin with. Truth be told, even if Yuri would have seen him and it would make Victor extremely embarrassed with himself, at least it was __waaay__  better than this.

 

__‘Actually, by this point._ _ **_**_ANYTHING_ ** _ ** __would be better off than this.’_ _

__

It was silent for a few seconds as they just stared and stayed still in their places. Victor’s arms are getting a bit stiff from staying still like a statue but he didn’t dare move. Victor then thought that maybe the universe really didn’t like him that much.

 

“Hey, everyone ready to go?” Yuri asked as he walked in while putting his scarf on and just like that the tension broke and shattered like glass as everyone relaxed from whatever position they were in.

 

“Took you long enough.” Yurio scoffed as he stood up.

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that.” Yuri smiled as he walked over to the coach.

 

Yakov just huffed out while Lilia finally made a move to go in as well. Victor, being able to move now, quietly scuttled to Yuri’s side. When Yurio saw the action, his face contorted to his angrier expression before stopping and gaping open mouthed at something behind him. Yuri saw the split second change in expression and followed his eyesight to see what got the teen’s attention. Whatever Yuri saw also made him look ahead blankly. Victor finally took the initiative to look and saw the ever adorable Wendy with the devil cat on her head with it’s tail wrapped around her lower face, Vicchan in her arms and a Makkachin walking dutifully beside her. All the pets had their collars on and looked ready to leave.

 

Victor turned back to Yuri who had placed an index finger below Yurio’s chin and lifting it up to close the wide opened mouth. Yakov and Lilia simply looked at the youngest of them with raised brows. Everyone then looked at Yuri to see how the father will handle this.

 

“Wendy.” Yuri nodded.

 

“Papa.” Wendy replied with an eerily equal tone.

 

The two then had a staring contest for a bit, looking like they were communicating telepathically. (Victor had a feeling that they were.) Yuri then gave Wendy the ‘look’. Victor has seen this look before when he was younger. It was the look his classmates’ father would give after they were caught sneaking something into the house. In this case, out of the house.

 

Wendy then had the audacity to blink. She just blinked and it wasn’t the type of blink that was blank and emotionless. No, it was worse. It was the blink that a child could do when they looked up to you innocently like they didn’t know what they did wrong. No, like Wendy **_**_didn’t_**_** do any wrong. Like it was normal and there was nothing wrong with bringing 3 animals into the rink. It was like that there was nothing wrong; no such thing a wrong.

 

If it were Victor, he would have broke. He would then coo over Wendy, take some pics and spoil the girl by letting her do whatever she wanted but Yuri wasn’t like that. He was like a rock. His face was passive and without even a __crack__ or dent in it. He then sighed before giving Wendy a firm look.

 

Yuri then started listing down rules.

 

“Make sure you hold the dogs leash firm and close to you. Don’t let them distract any of the skaters. Be responsible with them. Never take your eyes off them. Don’t let ever let pull you off somewhere far from the anyone you know. Don’t go off anywhere beyond my eyesight alone and yes the pets don’t count or at least be in eyesight with either Yurio, Yakov, Lilia, Victor, Mila or Georgi.”

 

Victor was near hysterics by now as Wendy simply nodded along to everything her father said like it was law. She then went over and gave him a hug which Yuri gladly returned before the two went out the door.

 

“I. Am. Afraid.” Yurio stated as he stared at the back of Yuri. Victor had a feeling that everyone, including him, could agree on that.

 

* * *

 

 

When Mila went in the rink, she was a bit taken a back when she saw Wendy surrounded by pets. She still have her ever loyal little poodle, Vicchan but she is now accompanied by Victor’s Makkachin and Yurio’s feline devil.

 

A chill went down her spin as she remembered the __last time__  Yurio brought his cat. It was equally the first and the last the rink has seen the feline…until now that is.

 

“Hey, Yakov! I didn’t know you’d even allow Yurio’s cat back after the __incident__.” Mila said as she placed her duffle bag down.

 

“I didn’t but Wendy promised to be responsible and knowing her, she’ll be capable of handling the cat.”

 

Mila blinked at Yakov in surprise before smiling at him mischievously.

 

“Wow, Yakov! You trust Wendy a lot even more than us adults.” Mila chirped.

 

“That’s not true. I trust Japanese Yuri too.” The coach huffed.

 

Mila then made a mock hurt expression as she placed her hand over her heart.

 

“You trust Yuri more than us? Yakov! What happened to being loyal to you old time skaters.” Mila smiled.

 

“You said adults and so far the only adults I would even consider trusting would be Lilia, Japanese Yuri and Wendy. She’s old enough for some responsibility.” Yakov said while glaring at Mila then Victor and Yurio.

 

Mila giggled as she placed her skates on. She decided that it was the perfect time to  prank Victor a little.

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov had a chill running down his spine after his chat with Mila and Yakov knew that it couldn’t mean anything good coming out of it. He was about to call Mila back when the Japanese Yuri skated by his line of sight.

 

Unconsciously, Yakov followed the Japanese with his eyes and what he saw did not disappoint. There, the Japanese was doing intricate step sequence to what Yakov couldn’t help but feel it to be from some kind of tango or Spanish song. It was eye catching and no one seemed to be able to take their eyes off of him. From the corner of Yakov’s eyes, he could see Vitya basically drooling over the man.

 

The dance was sensual and seemed to be hastily put together but executed wondrously. The jut of the hips, the way he seemed to charm the rink and call onto everyone to follow him to the ends of the world. It was a bit daunting but Yakov couldn’t stop staring, like it would be the greatest crime to ever do so. It was slow at first, all most like it was a tango for two before the man’s face scrunched up and did something festive and immediately, the mood changed. It still had the tango vibe but mixed with something more upbeat. The moves were almost flawless as the man marked where the jumps were supposed to be before the next move was more unsure and once again changed to something else. The mood became a bit flaunting, something that suited Victor more but then there was a deep seductive undertone as he moved in feminine like ways. He seemed to be dancing with someone else. It was interesting to watch before it all came to an abrupt stop as the man stood in the middle seemingly unable to decide something.

 

It took almost a few seconds before everyone snapped out of it. Victor then came skating towards the Japanese and gave the man a flying hug.

 

“Yuri! That was so amazing!” Victor basically shouted.

 

The man flushed a bit before giving the Russian a sheepish smile.

 

“Thank you, Victor, but I’m afraid that it isn’t complete yet or that and I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

Victor looked at Yuri in confusion as he tilted his head.

 

“What do you mean, Yuri?” he asked, “You seemed to have an idea to something already.”

 

Victor said as both of them skated towards Yakov. The coach watched and listened to their conversation.

 

“That was just me trying out some things. I tried doing something for some songs to have a feel with them but I wasn’t sure that it was the right one for me.”

 

“Is that why there were always this abrupt changes? I thought it was weird when I saw it,” Victor mused out loud.

 

Yuri nodded in confirmation.

 

“Still, you’re very talented to already have something for a song that you aren’t even that dedicated to.”

 

Yuri smiled at the praise before ducking away.

 

“Honestly though? I just remembered the tone of the music and just did what felt right. Didn’t even put in much thought in my movement.”

 

It was then that Yakov spoke up.

 

“It was sloppy at best but executed really well. It seems that you’ll have to put more thought into choosing your music.” Yakov lectured. Victor then took that moment to drape himself over Japanese Yuri.

 

“Try taking these questions in mind: What is you theme for this season and what are you trying to portray for the short program.” Yakov gave sound advice as Yuri nodded and mentally took note of them.

 

“I think you’ve had enough practice for the time being. You can have a 5 minute break after that, we’ll work on your jumps and spins.” Yuri nodded once more as he was dismissed.

 

__‘Katsuki Yuri huh? A hidden talent for step sequences but not for long. This will be an interesting year.’_ _

__

“Yes coach.” Yuri says respectfully before leaving.

 

Yakov cried a little inside because no one **_**_ever_**_**  responds to him like that. He then saw Victor trying to get away.

 

“Not so fast Victor. You are going no where.” Victor flinched at the lack of diminutive in his name that Yakov almost felt bad. ****Almost****.

 

“But Yakov~” The man whined.

 

“No whining! The faster you practice the faster you’ll be done so get to the middle Vitya!” Yakov almost yelled.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri went over to see Wendy going towards him. She then gave him a hug that made Yuri smile and laugh at his daughter.

 

“What’s up with you today?” Yuri says while steadying his daughter.

 

“That was amazing, papa!” Wendy beamed as Vicchan and Makka barked while padding towards them. Yuri almost sweat dropped at the dogs but he then refocuses on Wendy.

 

“I was almost like in the videos.”

 

Yuri smiled as he rubbed her head.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Wendy. By the way, where’s Potya?” Yuri asked noticing that he hasn’t seen the cat around.

 

Wendy let go of her father and picked Vicchan up after petting Makkachin lovingly.

 

“Aunt Mila said she’ll take Potya to Aniki.” Wendy said softly while blushing a bit at the end. Yuri gave his daughter a fond smile as he ruffled her head.

 

“You really like Yurio, huh? Come on, let’s go get some snacks.” Yuri says as they went off to the cafeteria.

 

__‘I have a bad feeling about Mila with Potya. I just hope that I’m wrong about this.’_ _

__

Yuri thought to himself as they arrived at the cafeteria. There he saw Georgi fawning over someone called Anya. It was little weird since he was doing it alone in the cafeteria but the man looked so happy that Yuri didn’t have the heart to call him out on it.

 

“Why don’t you get something that you like while I’ll take care of Vicchan and Makka for you.” Yuri said crouching down. Wendy nodded as she handed Vicchan over to Yuri causing the poodle to lick the Japanese man’s face. Yuri giggled a bit before watching Wendy went over the counter and choose her snacks.

 

“Ah! Yuri, what brings your wonderful self here?” Georgi asked as he finally put his phone down.

 

“Just getting a snack for Wendy.” Yuri replied with a shrug as Makka padded towards Georgi’s table while wagging it’s tail.

 

“Admirable how even in the time of intense training, you still take time for you’re daughter.” Georgi smiles softly. Yuri returned the smile as he sat across Georgi.

 

“Well, you have to make time cause they will always be above all. Raising someone needs time and dedication,” Yuri says as he stole a glance at Wendy, “and sometimes, I don’t know if I did the right thing.”

 

There was a silence that followed at for a moment, Yuri was dipping into his anxiety once again but then he shook his head trying to dispel them as he laughed awkwardly.

 

“Sorry, that got serious too fast and-”

 

“Yuri.” Georgi called out stopping Yuri from babbling out excuses. The Japanese then turned to see Georgi looking at him intensely.

 

“From what I can see. You did a great job. More than others could have expected. A skater’s life is hard, busy and we made a lot of sacrifices but you managed to do it all while raising Wendy right. It must have been hard and that is why I respect you greatly. No one could have done this other than you.”

 

Yuri was close to tears by the end of Georgi’s speech but instead of breaking down, Yuri gave the Russian a big smile and thanked him.

 

“Thanks Georgi. I guess I needed to hear that.”

 

Georgi nodded with a smile. Wendy then came by with arms full of snacks as she placed them all on the table.

 

“Wendy, are you sure you can eat all of that?” Yuri asked while chuckling. Wendy then shook her head no.

 

“Some of them are for Victor, Aniki, Mila and you.” Wendy says with a smile. She then got some and gave them to Georgi a bit shyly.

 

Georgi smiled as he took the snacks and said to the child, “ ** _ ** _Vy ochin’ dabry, Wendy._**_** ”(It’s very kind of you, Wendy)

 

****Victor Nikiforov Birthday Special!** **

****

**_**_(This is some kind of alternate universe from this fic in a timeline where after years of Victor and Yuri spending time together, they didn’t really let their relationship develop stayed as close friends and nothing more)_ ** _ **

****

__It was a cold winter night and Victor just won his GPF for the fourth time. It felt like a shallow win. It didn’t feel the same anymore. He didn’t feel happy, rewarded or proud. Just empty…_ _

__

__It was a cold winter night and it was Victor’s birthday. He received a gruff greeting from Yakov and that was it. Nothing more and nothing less because what else can you give to a man who has everything?_ _

__

__It was a cold winter night and Victor has never felt so alone before. On the couch, curled up with Makkachin as the dog was the only thing that kept him from succumbing to the darkness. His apartment is empty, dark and seemingly devoid of life. It didn’t feel warm nor safe and it just amplifies the fact that Victor had nothing at all._ _

__

__What good was having everything when none of them gave you happiness?_ _

__

__‘Am I going to die like this? Alone in the dark with no one there beside me? Is there really no one who I could confide to? Am I really that out of reach from everyone that they forgot that I am a person like them?’_ _

__

__Victor held his dog tight as the wonderful Makka made a pitiful high pitched whine as she licked Victor’s face in comfort. Makkachin was the only warmth he had._ _

__

__‘Oh, I’m crying.’_ _

__

__Victor thought as he touched his face. He was so alone. So lonely._ _

__

__‘Happy… Birthday… Victor…’_ _

__

Victor woke up abruptly as he sat up on his bed. Panting hard as his hair clung to his sweaty forehead. He was in his apartment.

 

**_**_Alone._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Bringing his hand to his face, Victor realized that he was crying as Makkachin gave out a whine eerily similar with his dream.

 

__‘No, it was a memory.’_ _

__

His heart pounded in his chest as he shivered and before he knew it, he let out a wail. He cried out his fears, his frustrations and **_**_his loneliness_**_**. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He just wanted to be happy!

 

Victor broke down as he cried his heart out. Makkachin then sprinted off to the door leaving Victor truly alone. Just then he heard his door bell rang accompanied with Makkachin’s barking.

 

Quieting his wails and sobs, Victor silently padded over to the door and slid down on the floor.

 

“Victor?”

__

Victor then felt his heart jumped at the voice.

 

__‘Yuri.’_ _

__

He wanted so desperately to just go there and continue to cry out but at the same time, he didn’t want Yuri to see him in this state.

 

The barking and knocking continued as Victor had an internal war going on in his head. Soon, want and desperation won out as Victor opened the door and jumped into the arms of Yuri. Yuri was shocked rigid and how could Victor blame him when a naked man practically jumps into your arms crying?

 

“Victor, let’s quickly go inside.” Yuri said while quickly ushering him inside. Yuri then lifted his legs as he carried him bridal style to the couch.

 

Victor hid his face at the crook of Yuri’s neck as he continued to let his tears flow. Yuri simply held him and rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him. Once Victor stopped crying he let go of Yuri and scooted to the side of the couch and using one of the pillows there to preserve what dignity he had left.

 

Yuri silently stood up and went away making Victor want to burst into tears once again. After a few minutes, Yuri came back with a hot cup of chocolate as he offered it to Victor. Victor took the cup gratefully and gently as he found himself shivering.

 

Trying to absorb the little heat and comfort the cup gave, he finishes the drink and Yuri placed them away before bringing Victor to his chest and wrapping them up in a warm blanket.

 

Victor, rationally tried to get away but Yuri’s grip was firm and Victor didn’t really wanted to let go of Yuri so instead he gave in and curled up closer to Yuri.

 

This continued on for a while.

 

“Where’s Wendy?” Victor asked to fill up the slowly creeping and uncomfortable silence.

 

“I left her with Yurio. You’ll see her later this afternoon at the rink.” Yuri explained.

 

A lumped formed in his throat as he remembered that he promised to meet Wendy later at the rink but right now he didn’t want to leave his apartment. Victor then held onto Yuri tighter and closer than ever as he tried to pretend, even just a second, that they were something more.

 

Denial was something Victor was good at after all.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri says causing Victor to look up at the beautiful man.

 

Yuri was frowning as he wiped the tears that seemed to fall once again.

 

“For what?” Victor asked softly but he knew already, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

 

“For not being what you wanted me to be.”

 

It broke Victor. It was unfair of Yuri, **_**_cruel even!_**_**  He just wanted that closeness. He wanted to be loved.

 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Victor’s voice cracked as he says that.

 

Yuri gently cupped his face and let his forehead touched Victor’s.

 

“Just because we couldn’t be anything more, doesn’t mean that you have to be alone. I’m here for you Victor. Everyone is. Mila, Georgi, Chris, Yakov, Lilia and Wendy. We all love you. I love and care for you, Victor but even if it isn’t in the way you wanted, it still counts. Right?”

 

Victor really wanted to vehemently deny Yuri’s claim. To say that nothing else matters but really? Even if it weren’t romantic intentions, Victor still takes what he got. It wasn’t what he expected or wanted but it still counted.

 

“Can you stay here for a bit longer?” Victor asked and he hated how weak and vulnerable he sounds but he was just so tired. He didn’t want to think anymore.

 

“Sure, I’ll wake you up in a bit.” Yuri says as he wrapped an arm around Victor.

 

Yes, he’ll take what he’ll get.

 

* * *

 

 

A little later in the afternoon, Yuri and Victor were on their way to the rink. It was a silent walk there but appreciated nonetheless. Victor didn’t know how to face Yuri after that whole affair in the morning but ever understanding Yuri didn’t pry nor ask but simply provide.

 

__‘It’s almost unfairly cruel of Yuri to be so unfairly kind.’_ _

__

Victor thought bitterly before walking in the rink to only hear the sound of popping.

 

“Surprise!” Everyone cheered as they turned the lights on.

 

“Happy Birthday Victor!” Everyone yelled.

 

Victor just stared at everyone gaping like a fish out of water.

 

“What the underground are you standing there for, old man? Get over here and take you poor presents.” Yurio grumbled.

 

“Seriously Yurio, after all these years, I **_**_still_**_**  can’t get used to you not cursing.” Mila laughed.

 

Victor didn’t move an inch. He was still surprised. Then, a 15 year old Wendy came up to him and hugged him.

 

“ ** **Ot vsego serdtsa zhelayu vam shastlivogo Dnya Rozhdeniya, Vitya!**** (From the bottom of my heart I wish you a Happy Birthday, Vitya) I know you’re going through a lot right now but please, be happy!” Wendy said as she took his hands into hers.

 

Throughout the years, Wendy has grown into a fine and expressive teen. Every time Victor sees her, he just tears up because really, they grow up so fast.

 

Smiling his heart shaped smile, Victor nodded.

 

“I will.”

 

“Happy birthday, Vitya.” Yuri says as moved to stand beside his daughter. Yuri then gave Victor plane tickets.

 

“They’re for Japan! Even if we don’t see each other much anymore, you’re still family. Come join us for Christmas and New Years!” Wendy eagerly says.

 

Victor was suddenly feeling bashful, “I-if your father agrees then…”

 

A hand was then on his shoulder and Victor looked up to see Yuri giving him a soft smile.

 

“You’re always welcome in our home, Vitya.”

 

It wasn’t perfect but it was good. Victor smiled as he mentally planned for what they were gonna do together in Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The songs Yuri were referring to were Por una Cabeza by Carlos Gardel, El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge and Bailando by Enrique Iglesias
> 
> Honestly even I couldn't find the perfect SP song for Yuri.
> 
> Ehehehe um... the Birthday Special turned out to be a biiiit angsty than I thought. I think I may have projected a bit of my bad mood there don't worry! It's a bit non-cannon to this story so worry not for Victor in the future!
> 
> Hope you like and leave a comment down below! I always love replying and knowing that you guys like my story! See ya next chapter!


	19. Devils and Longings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't BELIEVE the amount of stress my school was piling up on my the past month. I thought that I would DIE then and there! Q~Q at least I finally have a brief break despite it all. Hopefully, I'd be able to post more chapters.
> 
> Finally Beta-ed by a friend! XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Victor was finally free from the big meanie Yakov’s grasp as he practically skipped in joy at the fact that he could be reunited with Yuri once more. He was about to go over and slam the doors open, just to announce his presence when something caught the corner of his eyes. He could have sworn that he saw something move, but when he looked again, there was nothing. Victor then shrugged, simply brushing it off and thinking nothing of it.

 

Up until he saw it again.

 

Now Victor knew that something was definitely there. He tried looking around for the cause, craning his head slowly to survey every direction and corner.

 

Still, it was empty.

 

He froze; dread crawling up his spine as he stopped in his tracks. It was then that he noticed how nobody seemed to be around. There was an eerie silence in the air as the hallways never felt more abandoned than it was in that moment. A bump and a crash made the Russian jump. He quickly turned to its source and found the doorway to the locker rooms slightly ajar. Victor slowly moved towards it.

 

 _‘It’s probably nothing and everything will be back to normal. Honestly Victor, Are you getting scared of your own shadow now? Everyone will think that you’ve gone senile. You’re not even that old!’_ Victor chided, but it was almost clear to him that he was fooling no one.

* * *

 

 

Yuri decided he needed to freshen up but then Wendy wanted to distribute the rest of the snacks to everyone else. The Japanese man couldn’t, in good conscience, just up and leave her to her own devices. True, Makkachin and Vicchan, the ever-so-loyal dogs are with her, but still…

 

“Can’t you wait for a bit, Wendy?” Yuri asked as nature seemed to call him urgently.

 

Wendy looked downcast as she softly thought aloud, “But I might miss them if I wait too long…”

 

Yuri’s heart broke at the look. Her puppy eyes were surely deadly, but her downhearted expression could kill thousands of men without a doubt. A glance to Georgi proved this since the man was tearing up as he looked away. It was as if the sight of Wendy could break him down to a million pieces. It turned out that he had enough when he faced Yuri with a tear stricken face and gave him an ultimatum.

 

“I can watch over her for you. I’m sure it will be fine! Please, Yuri!”

 

Yuri sweat dropped at the man’s over the top dramatics as he pleaded out to the young father. Georgi was practically begging at that point and honestly, Yuri thought that it was just too early in the afternoon to be dealing with any sort of drama.

 

With a sigh, the man allowed it.

 

“Alright, Georgi, you can take Wendy with you. Wendy, don’t tire the man out just yet, he still has practice in a while.”

 

“Yessir!” Georgi saluted while Wendy nodded in compliance.

 

The group then separated at the door but not before Yuri felt a chill up his spine.

 

_‘Why do I feel like something is going to happen?’_

__

* * *

 

 

_‘SHIT!’_

__

Mila mentally cursed to herself as she looked around frantically for Yurio’s cat. She knew that both Yuris were going to kill her for it. Dealing with Yurio was no problem since she had faced the teen’s anger head on from time and time again, but Yuri, Victor’s little crush, was on a whole other level. Just thinking about her fate sent shudders. She really hoped that she could find the little feline devil before her life ends.

 

Running around the hallways, she almost bumped into someone.

 

“Mila?”

 

Looking up at the voice, she found Georgi with two poodles and…

 

_‘Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!’_

__

Mila was screaching in her mind space as she looking into the hopeful bright eyes of Wendy, the last person she ever wanted to see. Yurio can break her bones; Yuri can leave her shaking with nightmares for months; but Wendy would break her to the point of no return. She’d be the one to dismantle her, because even if she survives the two Yuris’ assault, she wouldn’t stand a fucking _****chance****_ under the crushing weight of guilt knowing that she made such a sweet, adorable little girl cry.

 

To make matters worse, Wendy looked at her and just lit up. Her smile was too bright and Mila was suddenly feeling like dirt.

 

“Aunt Mila! I’ve got some snacks for you,” the child delightedly claimed before dotting a more subdued expression with a shy smile, “If that’s okay with you.”

 

“Of course it is!” was Mila’s automatic reply. Answering Wendy was more on instinct than of duty and the redheaded girl suddenly felt like wanting to cry.

 

The woman then accepted the snacks with as much grace she could gather before giving the little one a pat on the head in thanks and running off.

 

“Where are you going?” Georgi asked worriedly seeing his rink mate in a frenzy.

 

“To bully lil’ ol’ Yurio!” Mila lied as she dashed off.

 

“Isn’t Yurio still practicing in the rink though?” Georgi thought to himself looking at Wendy.

 

The little girl simply shrugged as she tilted her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor entered the dark locker room and hastily turned on the lights as it flickered on. Victor then cautiously moved inside as he looked around, double checking to make sure that everything was normal.

 

_****C**** ****reeeaaaakk… BANG!** ** _

**_**** _ **

The Russian stilled as his heart rapidly pound in his chest. Sweat began forming on his forehead as he slowly turned around and saw the door shut tight.

 

Fear and horror were two of the most prominent emotions at the forefront of his mind as Victor made a run for the door. The man then started banging on the metal door yelling and panicking in fright as he called for help.

 

_****Gggrrrrrrr…** ** _

**_**** _ **

A low growl was heard behind him as Victor shakily turned his head around. There, at the dark corner of the room, where two glowing red eyes. It was staring right at the grown man’s soul as Victor felt like he wanted to just cry right then and there.

 

The eyes started moving towards him. Each step in sync with his heart beat until Victor was met face to face with his greatest fear as he breathed out the devils name.

 

_“Potya.”_

* * *

 

 

Yuri finished his little washing up as he went out of the washroom. He was about to go and find his daughter when he bumped into a familiar redhead.

 

“Ooof…Mila?” Yuri asked as he stared at the anxious girl. The Japanese then moved to place a hand on the woman’s shoulder in what the man hoped to be a comforting hold.

 

“Hey, what’s the matter? Is everything alright, Mila?” Yuri asked worriedly as the woman paled.

 

She then turned away as she started sweating profusely.

 

“I-I’m fine,” the woman laughed quite awkwardly.

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the very familiar tone. It reminded him of how his sister or Minako-sensei would try to hide something from him after a particular outing, especially if it resulted in some kind of injury from Wendy.

 

“Mila…what are you hiding?” Yuri asked, his tone suggesting a warning.

 

The girl stiffened in place as she looked anywhere but him. She then held herself and huffed which made her all the more suspicious.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the female skater defended herself.

 

Now, Yuri may not have known Mila or Victor’s other rink mates that well yet but he was definitely certain that Mila’s voice just pitched two tones higher than her usual voice.

 

The two then had a moment to stare down each other for what felt like eternity. Yuri was known to be stubborn so it wasn’t hard for him to stay there with his arms crossed, staring unimpressively at Mila. It took a while, but Mila started to twitch and cracked before long.

 

“Okay! Okay! I give up,” Mila said, defeated as she slumped in on herself. “I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Yuri nodded in approval as he waited for her to continue. Mila fidgeted with her fingers as she looked everywhere before closing her eyes shut and basically spilling everything in one breath.

 

“IkindawentandborrowedYurio’scatfromWendytoprankVictorbutthenIlostthecatandInowIhavetofindhimorWendywillbesupersadandcryandthen ** _ ** _I’ll_**_** crysoIneedtogorightnow!”

 

Yuri…did not get any of that.

 

The older man blinked. “What?”

 

“I lost Yurio’s cat!” Mila basically wailed in despair.

 

Yuri slowly took off his glasses with one hand in order to pinch the bridge of his nose. He let out a large, deep sigh before actually looking at the girl in front of him. He managed to find his inner peace first before saying, “Mila.”

 

Said girl squeaked in response as she nodded.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

Yuri _****very slowly****_  opened his eyes and asked with the most deadpanned look he ever made in his entire life. “Why?”

 

Yuri was then met with silence once more as Mila fiddled with her thumbs before shrugging off with a helpless and pleading smile.

 

Yuri could only face-palm at her.

 

_“Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone help meeeeeeee!!!”_

__

A sudden scream resounded throughout the building. Yuri sweat dropped at the sound.

 

“She must be really distressed if that’s any indication.” Yuri commented.

 

“… That’s not a she, that’s Victor.” Mila corrected.

 

“That’s Victor!?” Yuri asked, incredulous. Mila simply nodded.

 

After a few seconds later, they finally processed the situation as they looked at each other in panic.

 

“VICTOR!?” The two exclaimed as they dashed over to where the sound came from.

 

Yuri easily managed to outrun Mila as he looked around. He then heard another scream coming from the locker room and immediately opened the door.

 

“Victor!?” Yuri called out as soon as he went in.

 

There he saw Victor on top of the lockers as Potya was trying to scratch the Russian man. Mila finally caught up but one look at Victor got her laughing on the ground, wheezing out in amusement.

 

“Yuuriiiiii! Save me!” Victor cried out.

 

Yuri sent Mila a disapproving look causing her to stop before picking the cat up and handing the feline over to her. He then looked over to Victor and held out his hand.

 

“Come on Victor. Let’s get you down from there.”

 

Victor hesitated a bit, casting the cat an uncertain look before grabbing Yuri’s hand. Yuri stopped for a moment before pulling the man forward and smoothly catching the man in his arms. The Japanese stepped back to steady the man’s weight before putting the man down.

 

“Yuri! My hero!” The man hugged the foreigner.

 

While the two walked by Mila, Victor, like the man child he is, stick out his tongue at the cat. Yuri was about to admonish him but then Potya scratched the nearest thing the cat could reached, which turned out to be Victor’s hand.

 

The Russian man quickly retracted his hand in pain as he yelped in shock.

_‘Potya, as much as Victor deserves it, which he does, please at least refrain from any more trouble,’_ Yuri mentally thought as he brought the man over to where they placed their things.

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov was taking a bite out of a protein bar that little Wendy offered him. It was sweet with how the child was so considerate for someone so young. Right now, she was quietly playing with Makka and Vicchan.

 

It wasn’t long before Yuri came in with Vitya and Mila in tow. Yakov watched as the two looked chastised as Yuri brought Victor over to the first aid box and bandaged Victor’s hand.

 

“What happened?” Yakov asked gruffly. He was staring intently at the group that came in as he demanded answers.

 

“Mila borrowed Yurio’s cat but then the cat decided to roam around and find Victor so it can scratch him.” Yuri explained simply.

 

Yurio laughed out loud from behind him and called Victor out something in Russian causing the said skater to bite back. Yakov could only sigh in resignation.

 

_‘Only my team would come to this, at least the two look properly lectured.’_

__

While the old man was thinking, Yuri called his daughter over and handed Potya over to her care as quickly as he could before the young girl went back to the rest of the pets. Once the old coach came out of his thought, he shook his head and refocused on the present. Yakov looked back at the Japanese and his star pupil as he found the very same star pupil hanging over the very same Japanese and badgering him.

 

“Everyone, back on the ice! All of you.” Yakov barked sternly.

 

The two whined but only Yuri nodded and quickly went on to tie his skates on.

_‘At least things won’t be difficult with handling Katsuki.’_

__

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day was at the very least productive as they all gathered their stuff and got ready to head home.

 

Victor was then fidgeting in place as he sent Yuri a look. The Japanese couldn’t really help but sigh at the lost puppy look Victor was sporting. For the last few hours, Yuri was trying his damnest to pointedly not look at Victor “I’m-so-extra” Nikiforov but it would only be a matter of time before Yuri changes his name to Yuri “I’m-tired-of-everyone’s-shit-but-still-care-for-you” Katsuki.

 

Yuri then went over to his coach and sent him a small smile.

 

Before the man could even open his mouth, Yakov held up his hand and grumbled, “He’s sleeping on the couch and that’s final.”

 

Yuri sweat dropped since he was sure that Victor would make a bit of a fuzz but turning to look over at the ex-champion became Yuri’s greatest mistake. Victor had the most hopeful and pleading look ever known to man and it was then that Yuri knew that he lost. The man should really know better by now since he spent the most of his years raising Wendy. Yuri did what any normal person would do in his place. He gave the Russian a thumb’s up.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was overjoyed at the chance to stay with Yuri. He was giddy throughout the ride back to Lilia’s place but just as he was about to get his stuff, Yakov quickly snatched his belongings and went in the house. Victor was bemused at first before shrugging it off.

 

The all went in the house where Yakov then made quite a show of dropping Victor’s belongings on the couch. Victor blinked as he heard what sounds suspiciously like Yurio snickering at him. Victor then swiveled his head to Yuri only to see the Japanese ignoring him.

 

“Yakov~ Nooo~” Victor whined and sighed as he tried to convince Yakov that yes, he’ll be good and yes, he’ll behave but it didn’t work for the man.

 

It wasn’t long before Yurio got tired of Victor’s dramatics and threatened to kick him out of the house if he didn’t stop. It was then that the former champion wisely shut his mouth. They had a silent dinner together as Yurio glared daggers at Victor and the rest pointedly avoided noticing because they were too tired to care. Yakov and Lilia then retired early, leaving Victor to pout and sulk on the couch.

 

“Woof! Woof!” Makkachin barked as the dog licked Victor’s face in comfort.

 

The man happily hugged his dog and cuddled Makka close as he wailed onto her soft fur.

 

“Makka, at least I have you girl.” Victor sighed in resignation.

 

“I can stay longer with you.” Wendy, the sweet child she is, offered softly as she sat on the couch.

 

Yuri then came and sat beside his daughter and nodded.

 

“I’m sure everyone wouldn’t mind staying awake for a bit.” The beautiful man smiled.

 

_‘Bless these beautiful two. I thank the Lord and His blessings.’_

__

Victor silently prayed as he wiped a tear away.

 

Yurio then kicked Victor from behind as he complained, “Stop being gross you old man!”

 

 _‘Ah, nothing in life is perfect.’_ Victor thought dryly as the teen continued to kick him.

 

After Yurio finally stopped his act of violence against Victor, he joined them on the couch. They started out chatting, mostly Victor getting to know both Yuri and Wendy, before they went to play with their respective pets.

 

Victor was still a bit wary around Potya, but devil or not, the feline was well behaved as long as Wendy served as a mediator between them.

 

Victor then continued teaching Wendy and Yuri Russian as Yurio pitched in from time to time. It was nice for Victor. The atmosphere was friendly and warm. It wasn’t as welcoming as the Katsuki household but it was nice all the same. Glancing at how Yuri sat beside him as Makka laid her head comfortably on his lap with Yurio and Wendy in front, playing with Potya and Vicchan gave Victor’s heart a painful squeeze. If Victor would simply ignore some facts, (a lot actually) it would feel as if they were family.

_‘But then again, I’m not even a part of this, am I?’_ Victor thought bitterly. But before he could dwell on it, Yuri touched his arm and offered him a warm smile that always made his heart stutter.

 

He then leaned in and for a moment Victor thought (and viciously hoped) that they would kiss, but then Yuri moved closer to his ear and whispered, “Yurio and Wendy seemed to be getting tired. I think it’s time for bed.”

 

It was equal parts wonderful and torturous. Victor knew he should go slow, that he should wait things out between him and Yuri but was it wrong for him to dive in head first after finally at arm length distance to the thing he most desperately longed for? Victor hoped not.

 

Swallowing, Victor nodded as Yuri stood, causing Makka and Vicchan to awaken from their slumber and carried a dozing Wendy while guiding a sleepy Yurio to their respective rooms. The pets followed their owners to their rooms as Makka then jumped into the couch with Victor once Yuri headed for his own.

 

With the lights turned off, Victor clutched onto Makka’s fur as he desperately hoped and prayed for Yuri to be his one and only.

 

****Happy Birthday Chris!/ Valentine Special** **

****

****Starring Chris’ mystery man!** **

****

Chris was excited for his birthday as he set up a party at his house. This would be the first time he’d throw a relatively safe party, courtesy of Wendy, and Chris was just thrilled. His excitement was a bit dampened by the fact that his boyfriend couldn’t come, but Chris shook it off, because at least his friends and people he considered family were to be there.

 

The party started late afternoon and soon enough, his friends came.

 

“Uncle Chris!” A young girl’s voice called. Chris turned around only to be tackled by a small body. Chris gave out a hearty laugh as he picked the girl up and gave a twirl causing her to laugh out in glee.

 

“You came, _ma chèr_!” Chris exclaimed happily.

 

Wendy gave out a nod and smiled. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Thank you, darling!”

 

“Chris!”

 

The Swiss man then looked up to see Yuri and Victor coming at him. They all exchanged greetings as they hugged. It was then that the little darling, Wendy, gave him a gift. It was a framed picture of the time they first went out for ice cream together. Yuri was laughing as Chris’ ice cream was melting while Wendy fussed over him about his ice cream.

 

The picture brought out a smile out of him as he accepted it gratefully.

 

The day came and went in a flash as Victor and Chris chatted and tried to catch up with each other. Somewhere along the way Chris, the matchmaker he is, “accidentally” shoved Victor towards Yuri. The two bumped into each other and laughed. Chris gave the Japanese an approving nod when the man quite discreetly made a move on Victor as he licked his lips seductively and chastely kissed the Russian. Chris had to stop rolling on the floor at his best friend’s reaction when Yuri proceeded to pretend that nothing happened when Wendy came along.

The day ended as everyone started going back to their homes or hotels with Yuri and Wendy waiting outside for Victor as the man says his last goodbyes.

 

“Go to your dining room you silly man. My gift’s there.” Victor laughed as he quickly went out.

 

Chris was confused at first but when he went to the dining room. The man gasped at the romantic candle-lit dinner with the man he loved waiting for him.

 

His boyfriend took long strides forward and took Chris in a loving and passionate kiss.

 

“Happy birthday, love,” the man says with a slight blush on his face.

 

Chris then moved to encircle his arms around the lower back of his lover and gave him his most earnest and drop dead sultriest smile ever as he leaned in and whispered huskily, “I hope you’re ready for a long and tiring night for being late, love.”

 

The man simply laughed as he pulled Chris in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back and I will hopefully post more soon but for now.
> 
> Chat, ask or basically scream in the comments! I may reply late but reading them are always a joy for me! See ya next Chapter!


	20. Comforts Whether Big or Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Graphic description of abuse/violence at the very start but at least it’s short.
> 
> I literally screamed when I forgot Yurio's Birthday. I'm so sorry my precious boi! Q~Q I almost gave everyone a heart attack when I HAD a heart attack forgetting my boi's bday. LOL
> 
> Had to write this quick for the Birthday Special Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta-ed cause we are both dead and tired. I just had fandom adrenaline running me through this rushed chapter.

It was in the middle of the night when a certain child was trashing and turning in her bed. It looked as if she were trying to escape from something as a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead as she panted and whimpered in the dead of night.

 

_‘Useless girl.’ A deep voice growled as he raised his belt towards a shaking little girl sobbing as she curled herself further. ‘ ** **SHUT UP!**** ’ _

_SMACK!_

_‘STOP CRYING! THIS IS ALL ** **YOUR**** FAULT!’ A shrill high pitched voice screamed as she raised her hand against her own flesh and blood._

_SLAP!_

_‘KEEP QUIET!’ A man yelled, crazed, as he placed the burning end of the cigarette against smooth young skin. Muffled screams were heard throughout the dark empty house._

_‘Get out of the way!’ A woman’s voice snarled as she shoved the small body away causing the small girl to skid and hurt her arms._

_Flashes and flashes of memories of horrid things one after another._

_She didn’t know when she stopped fighting, stopped struggling._

_She didn’t know when she gave up and resigned to whatever come to her. She just stopped._

_****Nothing mattered anymore. She had nothing left to lose.** ** _

_**** _

_****She had nothing to begin with…** ** _

**_**** _ **

The young girl awoke in a fear as years of conditioning made her unable to scream or cry even when she desperately wanted no- needed to.

 

Shaking in fear as she could only breath out silent gasps with tears streaming down her face.

 

The room suddenly felt too big, too spacious for her. It was suffocating her and she needed to get out. She needed to hide away were no one could see her otherwise…

 

Wendy shakily stood up and walked out of the room without a sound. She crept into the kitchen and sat at the most darkest corner of the room, making herself look so small. She tightly held onto herself to hold herself together, afraid of falling apart.

 

It was then when Yuri came up to her mind. She wanted to run over into her father’s warm and safe embrace. She wanted to freely cry on his shoulder, be comforted by him. She just wanted her father but she couldn’t muster anymore strength to move. Not while she still thinks that _****He’s****_ here.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable. It was either too hot or too cold for him. After twisting and turning for a good few minutes, Yuri finally caved into his sudden restlessness.

 

Quietly making his was out, not to disturb the dogs or anyone in the house. Yuri decided that he needed a drink.

 

It wasn’t long before Yuri stopped dead in his tracks at the heartbroken sight before him. His daughter was just there hiding in the dark, alone and crying. The moment she looked up to him nearly broke Yuri as a whole.

 

Desperation and fear plagued her gaze as she reached out to him. Never had she looked so frail and vulnerable before and Yuri had a sinking feeling why.

 

Without wasting another second, Yuri scooped up his daughter into his arms and hushed and comforted her to the best of his abilities.

 

He held her close, whispered sweet soft nothings into her ear and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

 

“I-I..” Wendy shakily got out as she tried to explain but Yuri was quick to hush her.

 

“Shhh, that can wait. Right now, I’m here and I won’t ever let you go.”

 

Wendy balled the fabric of his shirt tightly as she cried onto his shoulder. Yuri could only think of how he’ll never allow anyone to touch her.

 

_‘No matter what, I’ll keep you safe. I promise you.’_

__

Yuri solemnly swore through gritted teeth. He would _****not****_ let his daughter down.

 

Trying to calm down, the man turned around only to widened his eyes for one last surprise.

 

_‘Victor…?’_

__

* * *

 

 

Victor woke up to the sound of shuffling and movement not that far from him. Slowly rising from the couch, Victor winced at the aching back he received for sleeping on the couch. He then simply sat there, blinking from time to time as he stared into blank space. The Russian was close to dozing off from his sitting position when he heard soft hushes and muffled tones.

 

Blinking a bit to chase the sleep away, Victor got out of the uncomfortable couch and made his way towards the noises. It was a bit soothing if not worryingly strange at the same time. Step by step, the man made his way to the kitchen to see a very concerning sight.

 

_‘What’s going on? Yuri? Wendy? Did she had a nightmare?’_

__

The light haired man wanted to go in there and try to help but he stayed rooted in place. Victor harshly remembered that he wasn’t part of their family yet…or at least when in comes to Yuri and Wendy’s case.

 

He was easily accepted by the Katsuki Family back in Japan and Yuri was great company but when in comes down to Yuri and Wendy, it was still shaky ground. he certainly knows that Yuri cares but Wendy? It was a whole other story.

 

It stung his heart a bit at the thought that he was still a stranger to them. The creeping cold loneliness suddenly felt overwhelming as he stood at the sides, looking onto the family that meant so much to each other.

 

_‘It hurts…’_

__

Victor thought as he raised a hand to his chest before clamping onto the fabric there.

 

Taking a deep breath, Victor exhaled before looking up just to come to eye contact with Yuri. For a moment they both froze but Yuri was quick to snapped out of it as he silently gestured for Victor to keep quiet. Nodding his head, Victor decided he had enough as he made his way out until a soft voice stopped him.

 

“Victor…?”

 

Turning back, the man saw the bleary wide eye of look of Wendy. His heart painfully clenched in his chest as he took in her features.

 

Hesitantly, he took a step forward before looking up at them for confirmation. Wendy by then had buried herself deeper into her father’s arms but she hadn’t said anything yet. Turning his gaze towards Yuri, he saw the Japanese nodding over him.

 

With that, Victor made his way over to the two and stopped just right in front of them. He didn’t know where to go from there.

 

_‘What if I screw this up? Wendy would hate me! Yuri would hate me! I can’t mess this up. I can’t.’_

__

“Sorry, did we wake you?”

 

Yuri’s soft voice asked, breaking Victor’s spiraling thoughts.

 

Staring blankly at the man, the former champion flushed in embarrassment for taking a few seconds to process the question.

 

“No, no. I,” Victor was quick to deny in a soft whisper as he swallowed before continuing, “just needed something to drink.”

 

Holding Wendy securely, he looked at his daughter before nodding to himself with a small smile.

 

“I think we all deserve a relaxing tea at this point. Why don’t you and Wendy sit down while I go make some?”

 

It was amazing how Yuri’s voice can be so gently soft and calm in this situation. If it were Victor, he would be sent into a panic mode by now. He never was good with crying people, much less kids.

 

Placing the child down. The raven haired man bent down to place a kiss on his daughter’s forehead before whispering something to her that was inaudible to Victor’s ears.

 

It wasn’t long before they were seated on the table with Victor glancing at Wendy nervously from time to time as they listen to the swift and soft movements of Yuri just a little out of sight.

 

It was silent and Victor isn’t really comfortable with it. It always left him feeling a bit loss in everything and a constant reminder of his lonesome life. Many times, Victor opened his mouth to strike up a conversation.

 

_Are you okay? Was it a nightmare? Are you alright now?_

__

These were the things Victor wanted to voice out but he found that he couldn’t even let out a sound as he closes his mouth once more after how many attempts.

 

_‘I must have looked like a gaping fish by now! Wendy might have thought of me a some weirdo by now but I can’t help but hesitate. Is making a sound even the right thing to do right now?’_

__

Victor was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realize that Wendy has gotten off from her chair and made her way to climb up on his lap. It was when she grabbed his arm to hoist herself up that Victor came back to reality.

 

Wendy, once situated on his lap, snuggled close to him making almost as if she was seeking comfort.

 

Victor then remembered the times he wanted to do this with his mother when he was younger. The times he wanted to be close to his mother and feel what people describe was a mother’s all encompassing warmth, love and embrace but she and his dad were always too busy. Always leaving him alone especially in the times he was so afraid that he wanted at least one of them to come over to him and tell him that everything would be alright.

 

_‘If I couldn’t have that…maybe I could at least give that to Wendy.’_

__

With the thought in mind, Victor slowly wrapped his arms in a snug hug and laid his head on Wendy’s.

 

“It’s all right,” he whispered trying to sound as soothing as possible.

 

“Everything will be just fine.”

 

She was still for a bit and the man was beginning to feel that he may had made a mistake when he felt the girl tilt her head upwards to meet him. Victor backed a bit to get a better look to see uncertainty in her eyes.

 

“H-how…are you s-so sure?” Wendy stuttered out softly.

 

The man simply gave his best reassuring smile as simply stated, “Because you’ve got the most amazing dad ever and I know for a fact that he’ll do everything he can for you.”

 

Wendy’s eyes widened before nodding as she rested her head close to his chest.

 

The man breathed out a sigh of relief before checking up on Yuri only to find him staring right back at him with a small proud smile.

 

The sight sent Victor reeling as his heart started beating rapidly in his chest. The look he got from Yuri making him feel shy all of a sudden as he dropped his gaze.

 

He more like heard than see Yuri walk away before coming back with a tray of tea followed by a sweet aroma.

 

He watched the Japanese set down the cups and poured them all tea before giving them out. The motion so smooth that Victor found himself captivated by it.

 

Wendy carefully grabbed her cup with both hands as she drank the tea in a similar fashion with her father. It was cute. After that, they simply sat in silence and with Yuri there, the quiet didn’t seem so bad anymore. It was only when Wendy was dozing off that the peaceful atmosphere they created popped as Yuri got off from his seat and carried his daughter into his arms.

 

“Thank you Victor.” Yuri said with so much gratitude that Victor felt undeserving of it.

 

“I didn’t do anything though.” The Russian said depressingly.

 

“Victor, you being there was enough. It may seem small but it will always be the small things that leave a great impact.” Yuri said.

 

Victor didn’t really believe in that and it seemed that Yuri noticed that. The raven haired man then shook his head before giving Victor a soft smile.

 

“I thinks it’s time for us to sleep. Sweet dreams Victor.” Yuri bids.

 

Victor’s face colored a bit before nodding and stuttering out a response.

 

“Y-you too.”

 

With a nod, Yuri brought his daughter with him to his room closing the door with a click.

 

Victor then absentmindedly collapses on the couch as he closed his eyes. His mind too tired to process anything at all as he quickly fell to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yurio woke up to a mouth watering smell of food. Following the scent he walked towards the kitchen to find that Katsuki cooking and his daughter sitting on the table playing with Makkachin and Vicchan.

 

A mewl was heard behind him as he turned to find that Potya has somehow managed to follow him as the feline passed him and jumped over to Wendy for a greeting.

 

“Morning to you too, Potya.” Wendy smiled as she rubbed the cat’s head earning a satisfied purr before turning to Yurio.

 

“Morning Yurio-nii.” Wendy said softly towards him with a slight blush. The young teen decided to file that information into his brain and deal with it later.

 

It was then that the Japanese noticed his presence as he glance back at him with a smile as he greeted too fucking cheerily in the morning.

 

“Morning Yurio! I hope you don’t mind me making breakfast. I thought I could repay Lilia’s hospitality with a healthy and delicious meal.” Yuri hummed as he turned back to the stove.

 

Yurio simply grumbled back a greeting towards the two before sitting beside Wendy and slumping down on the table.

 

“Do whatever you want.” The blonde boy said as he petted with his cat.

 

It was then that Yurio glanced at the clock to see that it was 5 in the morning. The teen’s eye twitched at the early hour.

 

_‘No wonder I’m still groggy. I’m not even supposed to be fucking awake yet! Goddamit Katsuki! If my shitty sleep schedule gets ruined because of your fucking, admittedly good smelling, food then I’m kicking your ass…without Wendy here witnessing.’_

__

The teen sourly thought as he started playing with his pet. It wasn’t long before Wendy joined in as Yurio found himself to be surrounded by fur and pets all over his sides since Wendy was tasked on feeding them and him on being some kind of fucking seat or couch.

 

The oldies were then up as they made their way to the kitchen as they were pleasantly surprised and a bit touched by what Katsuki where doing for them.

 

Yuuri was then serving their breakfast and started packing some into the refrigerator.

 

“What’s the extra food for?” Yurio asked after he swallowed his food.

 

“Ah, I just thought I’d save some for Victor since I’d doubt he’ll be awake anytime soon.” Yuri chuckled awkwardly.

 

“That boy!”

 

Yakov grumbled out loud and with a sigh, he complained, “He better not be sleeping in.”

 

“Let him, he did stay up quite late last night.” Yuri said while looking at his coach apologetically.

 

“Why were you two up late at night?” Lilia asked.

 

Yurio peered up at Yuri wondering the same thing.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Was what a soft voice said surprising everyone but Yuri before finishing, “I-I had a nightmare and I-”

 

Wendy stopped as her eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill. This caused Yurio to choke on his food as he started coughing and Yakov quickly trying to reassure the small girl.

 

Yuri then made his way over to the youngest of the group as he rubbed Yurio’s back and patted Wendy’s head in comfort.

 

“Hey now, it’s alright. Bad nights can even happen to the best of us. It’s normal and it isn’t something you should be sorry for.” The father consoled the girl.

 

After a bit, Wendy calmed down and nodded.

 

“I apologize Wendy, I didn’t want to seem as if we’re angry at you. We were just wondering what Vitya was up to late at night.” Lilia explained.

 

“It’s okay.” Wendy said with a small smile.

 

Nodding to himself, Yuri finished his food and gathered the plates to the sink.

 

“Let me help you with that.” Lilia said as she stood up and went to the sink.

 

“Thank you Lilia-san.” Yuri said as he got to work.

 

It didn’t take long for Yuri to finish with the help of Lilia as he went towards Yakov.

 

“Is it alright for me to join practice in the afternoon? I need to meet up with Wendy’s tutor.”

 

It was right then and there that Yurio almost spit out his drink but stopped last minute because Wendy was _****right there beside him****_  so he quickly and difficultly swallowed the fluid.

 

Wendy Yurio struggling a bit as she looked at the boy beside her with concern.

 

Giving a quick nod at her direction, Yurio then turned to the Japanese and declared, “Oi! Katsuki, I’m coming with you!”

 

Yuri blinked once then twice before tilting his head in surprise.

 

“Eh?”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

****Yurio’s Birthday Special! (March 1)** **

****

Yurio was with his grandfather fixing the place up for the old man and Katsuki to come over for his fucking birthday. He couldn’t understand why they needed to celebrate his birthday.

 

_‘Yeah, I’m great and all but I’m fucking fine with celebrating with my ** **dedushka**** (grandpa)!’_

__

Yurio thought as he smiled as he fixed the place up a bit and grabbed the stuff toy Katsuki gave him and placed it on the table as the centerpiece.

 

His dedushka was cooking up a surprise for the guest as Yurio gave out a proud huff at the cleaned house.

 

_‘Now all that is left is for the losers and Wendy to come over.’_

__

Yurio thought excitedly as he standby near the door, practically jumping up and down.

 

Now, Yurio isn’t known for his patience and it didn’t take long for him to become irritated as he continued waiting.

 

_‘Stupid old man, must have been the cause of their delay.’_

__

It was when he heard them coming to his door the Yurio jumped on the couch and laid down on it acting casual and not at all excited for their visit.

 

“ _ ** **S dnem rozhdeniya, Yurio!****_ (Happy Birthday, Yurio)” Exclaimed an overly excited girl as she moved to give her big brother a hug.

 

Yurio in turned tried to casually hug Wendy back in what he thinks to be in a cool way.

 

The teen then turns to the couple and deadpanned (mostly at Victor) at them.

 

“You’re late.”

 

Victor being a petty fuck he is simply stuck out his tongue and grabbed Yuri by the waist to hold him closer and lay his head on his shoulder, pouting.

 

_‘Yeah, real mature.’_

__

Yuri awkwardly laughed as he tried to placate the situation before it revolved into a fight.

 

“Now, now Vitya. It’s Yurio’s birthday. Let’s all try to get along.”

 

“But Yuri! That’s why I’m not even talking back cause it’s his birthday.” Victor whined.

 

Yuri sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking Victor in warning.

 

“Vicchan.”

 

The older man flinched causing a great flow of satisfaction washing over Yurio. Yeah, he’s petty as well but at least he ain’t obvious about it.

 

“Alright.” The taller man sighed as he trudged over to Yurio.

 

“Happy birthday,” Victor said with all fake cheer before leaning into Yurio’s ear and whispering, “brat.”

 

_‘Oh it is ** **on****! If it is a silent fight you want, a silent fight you get, old man.’_

__

Yurio smiled viciously in response.

 

“No you two behave while I go help Grandpa Kolya out.” Yuri says as he went over to where Yurio’s dedushka is.

 

“Yes.” Both Russians replied before going back to the subtle fights when Yuri isn’t around.

 

This became a thing ever since they would get scolded multiple times by Yuri and the fact that they had to seem friendly with Wendy around.

 

The day then passed with petty fights, good laughs and fun times with Wendy.

 

“Surprise!” His grandpa said as he took out his greatest creation.

 

“Pirozhki?” Victor said tilting his head in confusion.

 

“No, old man. Take a bite.” Yurio said as he shoved the bread into the Russian man’s mouth.

 

Victor would have choked if he hadn’t taken a bite out of it and at the same time the rest had a bite as well.

 

Yurio watched on with pride as each one light up at the surprise.

 

“Let me introduce you to my dedushka’s latest creation! Pirozhki Katsudon!”

 

Yes, it was a good day for Yurio. Whoever said that he didn’t like celebrating his birthday? It will always be a blast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm practically dead until next weeks over and probably the half a week after but I WILL PREVAIL!! EVEN IF IT MEANS IT IS THE LAST THING I'D DO!


	21. Logic and Emotion Rarely Agrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things about school and Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my Beta for the wonderful proof-read XD

Yurio walked with Yuri towards his school that issued his Externship to him. There was an awkward silence between them since the two didn’t really know what to talk about, nor did they know how to start up a good conversation. It didn’t take long before Yurio decides _‘f_ _uck it_ _’_.

 

“So, what type of home schooling is Wendy gonna get?” The teen asked curiously.

 

“Hm, I’m thinking of a Home Education type. Wendy has a…thrive for knowledge, in a way?” Yuri said, unsure if that was the correct term, “She can soak up information like a sponge. There is only so much she can learn from me so I think it would be better for her learn from someone more knowledgeable while also being able to school her myself if I ever have time to.”

 

Yurio was a bit surprised at the last bit.

 

“You’re still gonna teach her?” the younger boy asked in surprise.

 

“Well, yeah. Wouldn’t want to miss anything out with my daughter even if I’m busy. What I like about my friend’s friend homeschool offer is that the time can be really flexible.” Yuri explained.

 

“Wow, don’t you know people.” Yurio said incredulously.  _‘Didn’t think Katsuki to be the social type.’_

__

Yuri gave out an embarrassed chuckle as he shook his head.

 

“By all means, I really ain’t a social butterfly like Victor, Phichit or Chris. It’s just that, when taking care of a child and you’re as inexperienced as me? You’d need help, _lots_ of it.”

 

Yurio hummed in a form of grunt as he looked ahead.

 

“How about your wife?” Yurio asked because Yuri couldn’t be the reckless type.

 

Nada, nope. Fucking Impossible.

 

“I... don’t have a wife.” Yuri replied, confused.

 

With a subtly bemused expression that looked like a scowl, Yurio reiterated, “Wendy’s biological mother.”

 

Yuri looked at the teen a bit before Yurio finally sees recognition in his eyes but then his face contorted to a dark and scary look.

 

Yurio could only had one thought.

_‘Holy ****s h i t** ** . ’ _

__

“She won’t _ever_  be a part of Wendy’s life if I ever get a say in it.” Yuri growled. He fucking _growled._

 

 _‘What the hell!? Why the fucking hell does the old man think that Yuri is a delicate flower!? Katsuki could be the king of HELLas far as I can see!’_ Yurio thought as he broke out in a cold sweat.

 

The older man then shook his head and smiled as if he hadn’t looked like he was about to murder somebody a few seconds ago.

 

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as Yurio unconsciously made an effort of picking up the speed.

 

They finally made it to the school as Yurio mentally thanked the heavens for the safe and quick arrival.

 

The school was established, well known and one of the top in Russia. It had state of the art teachers for homeschool since it was gaining popularity for the countrymen here. Some teachers were even hired from abroad. It was a wonder for Yurio on how Katsuki could have contacts that lead him here.

 

The walked towards the school and immediately headed for the school’s office.

 

“Excuse me? I have an appointment with one of your staff here, Ms. Maria Wolf?” The Japanese asked the desk lady in his usual overly polite tone.

 

The woman smiled up at him as she typed in some things into her computer.

 

“Ah, yes. You must be Yuri Katsuki, correct?” At his nod, she continued, “Ms. Wolf is waiting at classroom 401 at the second floor. Just go up the stairs and turn right.”

 

Typing a bit more into her computer, she proceeded to open her drawer and pulled out a small stack of papers before placing them all in a neat folder.

 

“Here are some papers that you need. The teacher, Ms. Wolf, will be there to explain to you the details and answer any questions you have with the contents.”

 

She then handed the older man the papers and turned a curious eye at the teen.

 

“Is your friend coming with you as well?”

 

Yuri nodded with a small smile. “Yes, he’s my plus one for the day.”

 

The woman chuckled a bit before nodding causing Yurio to blush a bit in anger. No, he wasn’t embarrassed. Never!

 

“I see, then here are your I.D. passes to show everyone you’re allowed to be here.”

 

Yurio bristled a bit when the explanation was aimed directly at him.  _‘Bitch! I know what I.D.’s are for! Don’t you ** **fucking DARE**** mock me.’_

__

Yurio mentally growled as he received his I.D. pass. Yuri then gave the girl a small bow and thanked her before leaving the office.

 

The stairs were at the main entrance. Yurio whistled a bit at the size. Both of them were really impressed by the sight. The teen never really went to the main entrance since there was a shortcut he always used in getting to his testing place.

 

The two moved upstairs, staring at the lavish designs of the school before turning to their right. It didn’t take long to find the room as Yuri knocked on the door before entering.

 

The room was a standard classroom with a number of evenly spaced chairs and desks facing a wide blackboard with low and behold, the woman they were searching for sitting at her desk just at the corner of the room.

 

Yurio tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he watched at the sidelines who this chick is. He is trying to be a good older brother figure for Wendy.

 

Standing up, she walked over to the Japanese and extended her hand in greeting. “Good morning sir, seeing you here, I hope you wouldn’t mind if I were to presume you to be Mr. Katsuki?”

 

The teen took in the features of the teacher, she was definitely foreign by the accented lilt in her tone and the long natural red hair. The redheaded woman had blue green eyes and a soft face. She was wearing a simple blouse and pencil skirt which was typical of female teachers’ to wear.

 

“No, you’re right,” Yuri replied with a small smile, “A pleasure to meet you, Ms.Wolf.”

 

“Please, the pleasure is all mine,” she replied.

 

The two then sat down at one of the student’s chairs as they made themselves comfortable. The woman then noticed Yurio behind Yuri and gave the boy a smile.

 

_‘So much for staying incognito.’_

__

The blonde boy grumbled as he sent the teacher a glare but the woman simply waved it off.

 

“Hello there, why don’t you sit with us? Are you the one I’ll be teaching from now on?” The teacher asked in a soft, steady and kind tone.

 

Yurio hummed in thought as he assessed the interaction so far.

 

_‘That woman tried to make herself as welcoming as possible while not being a condescending motherfuckers like most people are when they talk someone like me or younger. Her tone was even with an underlying professionalism. She knows not to underestimate a child.’_

__

Yurio nodded as he mentally scored a point for the hag. He knew from personal experience how demeaning teachers are towards kids like him. It was the sole reason why he never respected them. Lucky for him, he managed to get __dedushka__ to apply him in an home schooling system.

 

“Oh, that’s just my companion. The one who you’ll be teaching will be a little girl named Wendy.”

 

Yuri then proceeded to discuss every detail, complete from work ethics, lessons, and even down to techniques. Yurio slumped on his seat as he groaned.

 

_‘This is going to be a long ass talk.’_

__

Yurio knows it because the Katsuki hasn’t even fucking taken out the papers yet!

 

* * *

 

 

Wendy was back in the house who had just saw her father went out with _aniki._  She wanted to come as well but she felt bad for leaving Victor alone. It was her fault that this happened.

 

“Vicchan. Makkachin. Potya,” the little girl called a bit softly.

 

The pets then immediately padded to her side, except for Potya, who was moving at a much more leisure pace. Before long, Wendy was ushering the pets to the living room as she decided to groom them a bit.

 

Meanwhile, Lilia was all dressed up and ready to go alongside Yakov as she passed by the youngest of the group.

 

 “Ah, Wendy, are you okay with staying here with Vitya?” Lilia asked as she bent down a bit.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Wendy said a bit shyly.

 

“Do you have a phone with you?” Yakov asked with a bit of concern.

 

The two wanted were reluctant with leaving Wendy alone but their work wouldn’t wait on anyone and the two had things to be done today.

 

Wendy nodded as she quickly went into her room and grabbed her phone before scurrying back to the two as she held out her phone. Her papa had given it to her just in case of emergencies.

 

Lilia took it for a bit and when Wendy had it back, she found two new contacts on her phone.

 

“Never hesitate to call us if you need anything or if something happened.” Lilia instructed.

 

“Especially if it concerns Vitya himself.” Yakov grumbled.

 

“Your father will back any minute so just sit tight.” Lilia said while rubbing Wendy’s head.

 

Wendy leaned in to her warm touch a bit and felt a bit saddened when it ended so soon.

 

“We’re heading off now.”

 

With a final goodbye, Lilia and Yakov left and if their contact name in Wendy’s phone changed from their names to _Oba-san_ and _Oji-san_. That was for Wendy to know only.

 

Moving back to her pets, she found them all sleeping soundly and surrounding Victor, who was still knocked out cold. She never meant to stare but the Russian man was always beautiful in her eyes. The peaceful and serene expression, the long strands of hair and pale as snow skin. He was like a prince and a princess at the same time. He was warm and safe like her papa but she still wasn’t sure about him. She doesn’t know him like she knows her papa and she didn’t want Victor to leave her if he found out. She just isn’t sure how strong their bond is yet.

 

Looking around once again, Wendy went back to her room to get a blanket and came back. She then stood there in contemplation.

 

_‘I guess a nap would be nice.’_

__

Hesitating a bit, Wendy shook her uncertainties away and did what she wanted to do. In no time, she was warm, comfortable and safe. Doing what she does, she buried herself deeper and fell into comfortable silence.

 

_‘I hope Victor doesn’t mind…’_

__

* * *

 

__

When Victor woke up, it was to an aching back, stiff neck and a weirdly grounding pressure on his chest. Staring at the ceiling, the Russian contemplated the night’s events.

 

_‘Last night was… informing and at the same time not. At least I was able to help Wendy a bit. I hope it helped, she looked so shaken. What happened to her? Was it her real mother?’_

__

A pang of anger flared in his chest at his last thought but with Makkachin on his chest, he couldn’t really act out on it. Besides, his pooch is keeping him warm and snug as it seems.

 

_‘Geez, Makka sure is light. I should tell Wendy to up her food dosage a bit.’_

__

The man then brought his hand up to stroke his baby’s fur and he was met with a bit of surprise.

 

_‘Has Makka’s hair grew that long? Had I really forgotten to give Makka a hair cut? I should book an…appoi..nt..ment…’_

__

His thoughts stuttered to a halt when his hand brushed down further and further down. He knows Makka might have long hair but it was never _this_ long and nor was it straight and smooth. Finally, when his thoughts caught up to him, Victor jolted up as he jerked his head down on his chest.

 

The sight made him froze all over as he could only stare incomprehensibly in front of him. Ocean blue eyes widened as the man dared not to make a move, ‘cause ‘lo and behold, in front of him was none other than Wendy herself.

 

Yes, that same Wendy that he was thinking about what felt like an eternity ago now.

 

_‘ ****Der’mo** **  (shit), Wendy!? How long has she been here? Did I wake her up? How do I move now? I hope I didn’t bother her…’ _

__

Just as Victor thought about every question he didn’t want answers to, the little girl on his chest stirred as she moved a bit in slow wakefulness.

 

Rising up, she inadvertently peered up into his own eyes. Dark orbs staring into his light ones as the young girl blinked away the rest of her sleep before cohesiveness began to take over.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” was all Victor could say in that moment.

 

It was a bit of a sight to see how Wendy’s calm confused face quickly morphed into a red shy mess that the cute girl is. Victor smiled; it was a bit amusing to see.

 

The girl then hastily removed herself off him as Victor raised himself up while cracking a few nicks here and there. Never had the Russian felt as old as he did while straightening his poor aching back.

 

 _‘The floor would have been more merciful to my back than the couch. Should have just slept on the floor just like back in Japan. It would have felt less painful and 100x better.’_ The man thought drily before smiling up at Wendy.

 

“Morning Wendy!” Victor greeted cheerfully. The girl simply nodded as she moved to sit beside him. Victor was a bit daunted by the response but after a minute, she responded in kind with her own soft greeting. Still, the atmosphere had already become something looming and tense for Victor.

 

They sat there for minutes in silence until Wendy made a move to lean over to his side and bury herself into his chest.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

It was soft and muffled by the fabric of his shirt but Victor clearly heard it, felt it even.

 

The man then went into internal panic mode as he brought his hand to the back of her head and bent over her with eyebrows creased with worry.

 

“Whatever for, _dushka,_ ” was what a genuinely confused Victor asked. He really had no idea what he, or in this case, Wendy did.

 

Hands came up to clutch at his shirt as the girls face was now hidden by the fabric.

 

“For making you lose sleep.”

 

Withing that simple response, Victor thought with overwhelming _fondness_  in his chest for the young girl in front of him.

 

_‘Ah, truly ,  you are as kind as your father.’_

__

It stirred something in him and maybe it wasn’t the right time for moment for it but he couldn’t  _ **help**_ it. Just like staring into those warm brown eyes like it was his everything, Victor stared at Wendy as if she was everything he wanted.

 

With a soft intimate smile, (one that was never shown before, and one that will never be seen or known to anyone _but_  Victor himself, and maybe, _hopefully _,__  with his most precious ones) the man brought the small girl to his lap just like last night. Only this time, Victor knew what he was doing.

 

Clutching to her in a snug but comforting hug Victor simply said, “It’s fine. I just hope that I was able to help.”

 

The man could her Wendy’s breath coming to a stuttering stop as she finally lifted her face to look properly at him.

 

Victor, admittedly, froze at the sight. Glistening eyes shining with tears threatening to fall and a red stained face of an emotion that Victor couldn’t name, all he could think of was how this moment changed how he will see Wendy from now on.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Victor would be slapping himself harshly if he couldn’t hear the emotion laden deep into those words. Those two simple words that shouldn’t brought out so much out of him but _did _.__  Victor didn’t care anymore if his eyes were teary like Wendy’s or if this relationship that he was aiming for was getting too deep. By this point, it’s all or nothing, because if it didn’t work out, then Victor would be left in shambles, left with no way of picking up the pieces.

 

Maybe this was a sign for him to stop. To turn back before it utterly destroys him but he can’t. He’s gotten a taste and he wants an _d wants and **wants.**_

__

_‘There’s no turning back now…one way or another, without remorse, I will be utterly and mercilessly ruined beyond repair.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this little bit! Don't be afraid to comment or just chat me up! XD


	22. Feelings Hit You Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun with this! Hoped it wasn't fast paced or anything though.
> 
> Special Thanks to my Beta: My Fellow Trash B*tch for proof-reading this!

Yuri finally ended his discussion and stood up with a smile. Internally he sighed in relief that it was finally over. With a handshake, it has formally ended. Yuri then went over to Yurio and shake him awake a bit. Seemed like the boy doze off after banging his head softly and repeatedly on his desk.

 

“Hah? What the fuck do you want.” the blonde groggily snarled at him.

 

The moment Yurio looked at him once more, he blinked before jolting back in shock.

 

 _‘I guess Yurio said that in reflex…’_ Yuri thought with a sweat drop.

 

“Language Yurio, come on, we’re done here.” Yuri says lightly making Yurio blinked once more in surprise.

 

Yuri would only chastise the boy if he says any curses near Wendy but other than that he’s fine, just a reminder here and there.

 

Walking ahead, Yurio finally caught up to him as they made their way back to Lilia’s place.

 

Once Yuri entered, he paused a bit at seeing Victor and Wendy together. It wouldn’t be unusual but there was… _something_. Their dynamic seemed different than before. He thinks, dare he say it, that there was a shift in their relationship. They looked a bit closer unlike the usual unintended distance they usually had.

 

Before, it wasn’t like they distanced themselves from each other but they were always a little ways out of reach. Now, though, the two were sitting shoulder to shoulder as Victor continued teaching Russian to his daughter.

 

Something warm and light lit in his chest as he hoped that, maybe, this was a good sign.

 

Victor then glanced up as if just noticing his presence for the first time and Yuri thinks he needs to get new glasses cause everything seemed to slow. He saw the man raise his head to his direction, the widening of his eyes into sparkling glee and mouth crinkling to smile. The Japanese wouldn’t mind seeing that in reply for multiple times.

 

“Yuri! Welcome back.” The older man exclaimed as he stood up and brought Yuri to a hug.

 

As usual, Yuri easily returned it with an equally easy smile touching his lips.

 

“You better be ready, Victor. We’ve got practice still.” Yuri reminded lightly.

 

Victor pouted as he looked up from under his eye lashes.

 

“Can’t we take a day off?”

 

He couldn’t help it but Yuri laughed at the whine in Victor’s tone as he shook his head in answer.

 

“I’m afraid not, sorry.”

 

But Yuri was anything but sorry, judging from his light and teasing tone.

 

Victor huffed a bit.

 

“As if you are.” The Russian mumbled under his breath.

 

“Oi! Both of you, stop flirting. It’s gross.” Yurio says in disdain.

 

Victor stuck his tongue out when he thought Yuri wasn’t looking, causing said oriental to sigh in disbelief.

 

_‘A child in a man’s body indeed.’_

__

A smile came up in the thought before grinning from ear to ear at Wendy.

 

“Ready to go?” Yuri asked and Wendy nodded happily, a whole lot of a better mood now.

 

“Yurio! Let’s go.” Wendy says a bit excitedly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

 

“Oi! Slow down!” Yurio shouted as he let her drag him around.

 

Now he’s sure that Victor did something.

 

Grabbing his stuff, Yuri watched as Victor move towards the door before looking back with a tilt of his head and an innocent smile.

 

“Let’s go, Yuri.”

 

Yuri simply stared ahead a bit before moving silently in front of him before stopping.

 

“Yuri?”

 

It’s amazing how Victor’s voice and tone can convey so much more emotion that his expressions ever could, if a bit sad how it came to be. Victor was an emotional person by nature, and everyone, blind or not, who simply tried to get to know him, would find that out. It wasn’t completely hidden (and even if it was, Victor was doing a bad job in doing so) nor kept a secret but his image was so much better for the people.

 

But not to Yuri. If it wasn’t real, it wasn’t Victor.

 

Looking back, Yuri gave Victor a sincere and grateful smile. Eyes soft but firm, expression relaxed but genuine.

 

_‘I should thank Victor for helping Wendy out.’_

__

If his lips quirked a bit higher at seeing Victor’s eyes widened, then it wasn’t anyone’s business but Yuri’s.

 

“ _Hontouni…arigatou, Victor._ ”

 

Yuri then turned back and continued walking forward while waving at Victor while calling from behind.

 

“Make sure you lock the door, Vicchan II!”

 

* * *

 

 

_‘What was that!? What happened? How did that happen?’_

__

Victor was experiencing a short circuit as he went over the events in his mind over and over in a fraction of a second.

 

The soft looks and the soothing voice (that is most likely thanking him) coming out of Yuri’s lips could compete with a siren’s song and win in a landslide. No, this is not an exaggeration, he will fight you for it.

 

Victor had never felt so flustered and confused and _damn you Yuri_! His heart was beating hard and fast, face flushed at the very, __very,__  private look that Yuri gave him. Victor felt blessed and cursed. He felt undeserving and at the same time felt like he had been given the greatest gift ever known to man and all he could think and process was the question _why_.

 

The man was gone. He was so, __so__  gone for Yuri, and it scared him.

 

It scares him how with a touch of Yuri’s hand, he could utterly destroy him.

 

With a tilt of his head, he can render him useless.

 

And with a word, he could die for that Japanese.

 

_‘There’s no question now. I’m in love. I’m in love and alive. I’m breathing and living and so insufferably in love.’_

__

“I love him…”

 

He whispered to himself and with that out adrenaline rushed in his veins as blood pumped and his head pounded making him feel dizzy and giddy.

 

It was the rush and thrill he used to have for skating, the feeling that made him want to do an impossible jump and surprise the world. That feeling when he first did a quad flip without Yakov’s knowledge and showed the world what he made of. The feeling of accomplishing his first ever gold.

 

This feeling was everything like that and _more_.

 

Victor acted in autopilot for the rest of the day as he went through the motions his body memorized from day in and day out of practice, but his mind was fuzzy and light.

 

He didn’t even realize he had on what Yurio dubbed as a “stupid smile” on his face until it was shouted at him by the teen.

 

Yakov was probably pulling his hair out, his rink mates might be gossiping about him and Yurio maybe kicking him from behind—scratch that, Yurio was  _definitely_  kicking him from behind that _brat _—__ but he didn’t care—except for being kicked at the back cause that _hurt _—__ because he was so inexplicably happy that if he were to die, he would still be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Wendy watched as Victor seemed to be out for the whole practice. It was getting late and Victor was the only one skating on the rink but the man didn’t seem to notice it at all.

 

“That Vitya…” Oji-san said in a really, really mad tone.

 

Her papa tried to calm the man down as aniki retrieved Potya and then went off with Mila and Georgi, scoffing and grumbling something about old men. Then it was only her, her papa, Victor, oji-san and oba-san left.

 

“Why don’t you take Wendy home? I’ll take care of Victor here.” Yuri suggested.

 

Wendy perked up a bit at the thought before flushing slightly. She wouldn’t mind spending time with either of them but it would be the first time that she would be alone with just them around and it made her feel a bit shy and self-conscious.

 

“Is that really okay though? I wouldn’t want to take her away from you.” Lilia frowned.

 

“Th-that’s fine!” Wendy exclaimed a bit hurriedly causing the three to stare at her in surprise.

 

Wendy flushed a deep scarlet looking down as she fidget with her hands a bit. Vicchan was pressed up her leg, whining at her sudden discomfort.

 

It was a bit of shock when she felt a hand on her head as she looked up to see oji-san’s kind face.

 

“We would be happy to have you come along with us,” he said softly.

 

Wendy weakly smiled as she nodded, still a bit shy. She then moved over to her papa as she gave him a hug goodbye.

 

Yuri squeezed her tight before whispering into her ear, “Go and have fun. I’m sure they’ll love you in no time.”

 

Giving a kiss on her forehead, Yuri waved her off as she nodded with determination and went with Lilia and Yakov followed by the two poodles.

 

Getting into the backseat, Makkachin and Vicchan jumped in. She buckled up; the car humming into life as it revved up.

 

“Wendy, you don’t mind if we stopped by the groceries, do you?” Oba-chan was looking back at her from her seat as Wendy shook her head. 

 

It wasn’t long before they parked somewhere as the dogs barked in excitement. Wendy then leashed the two pooches before getting out of the car with them.

 

“Here, let me get that for you.” Yakov offered as he extend a hand out for the leashes. Hesitating a bit, the girl nodded before handing the leashes over. The man grunted as he wrapped them in his hand.

 

The walk was in a bit of awkward silence since no one looked really bothered with conversation. It made Wendy pretty uncomfortable and squirm under the slight pressure. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

_‘Am I making them uncomfortable? Do they actually not want me around? Am I the reason this happened?’_

__

Tears welled up but Wendy refused to let them spill. She couldn’t allow herself to act like that.

 

When they entered the store, it was like a spell was broken as the tense air dissolved into nothing as Lilia took charge. She ordered Yakov around getting the stuff she needed and in a few moments, Wendy started to actually have fun.

 

“Yakov, how can you mistake corn syrup with olive oil?” Lilia sighed.

 

“H-Hey! They looked the same! How was I supposed to distinguish them?” Yakov bristled in embarrassment.

 

“You read them.” Lilia deadpanned.

 

It was moments like these that had Wendy laughing. She stuck close to Lilia as she explained to her how to search for the freshest and ripest of fruits and vegetables and went with Yakov to help gather the stuff on the list.

 

If the two oldies discreetly slipped in a sweet or two for her, Wendy never noticed.

 

After they paid for everything, Lilia was holding the leashes as Yakov was tasked with carrying the groceries. They walked in silence once more, but this time it wasn’t as discomforting as before as the two elders walked side by side with Wendy a little bit behind.

 

The young girl stared at the space between them with their hand left open. She couldn’t help but feel a bit special as she greedily thinks that, that space was for her to slip in.

 

Blushing at the thought, she looked at their hands as the sway a bit. Swallowing down her nerves, Wendy held out a hand and grabbed their larger hands into her own. She was a bit afraid to look up as she walked in line with the two, but when they clasped her hands firmly, the warmth was more than Wendy could ever imagined.

 

A mindless smile was on her lips before she knew it as she looked ahead, giddy and warm all over.

 

The small smile on either of Lilia’s and Yakov’s faces were left unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri sighed as he watched his long time idol absently skating on the ice without a care in the world. It was a first for him to see him so unfocused and unaware. The man could bet on his money that Victor didn’t even know how late it was outside. Still, Yuri allowed him to continue. Victor hadn’t really strained himself in training after all. Actually, he wasn’t even training, period, so he guessed could divulge in his somehow daydream skating.

 

Logically, Yuri should snap Victor out of whatever he was in and get him to go home, but there were problems. One, Makkachin was with Wendy so the dog would be back at Lilia’s place, meaning Victor was going to go back to Lilia’s place; and two, Victor was out of it, yes, but he looked at ease and Yuri had never seen Victor like this ever.

 

The tension that seemed to have always burdened his shoulders looked to have disappeared into thin air, his expression relaxed. And his smile—his smile was that of a man who was adoring someone from afar.

 

Sadness gripped his heart at the thought that Victor was smitten by some unknown person but Yuri couldn’t really expect anything out of Victor.

 

_‘I told Victor that we should take it slow, that I’m not outright against his advances but I also haven’t accepted his feelings yet. I never really initiated anything nor hinted at wanting something more so I should have expected him to move on. Who would want to take things slow nowadays? I really shouldn’t get my hopes up.’_

__

Yuri knew these were negative thoughts, but on the flip side, it was also realistic. They never forthrightly confirmed nor agreed about anything so how was anything going to start in the first place?

 

It’s unfair to Victor to keep him waiting for something that might never be returned.

 

_‘Now, the next question is, do I want something more out of our easy friendship?’_

__

Yuri leaned back on the barrier as he stared at the man his questioned centered on. This was that man that Yuri had looked at, __only__ looked at for the past decade. He almost centered his life around him but then Wendy came along and Victor was placed at the sidelines. But he still kept wanting, kept hoping to skate on the same ice on him. His hopes, dreams and wishes came true and he met the man.

 

After taking a break at idolizing Victor, because priorities, Yuri came to realize he idolized a poster and name. He was obsessed with the media representation and he no longer wanted then. Soon, he became curious.

 

Questions like “who he was” and “what’s he like” began to surface his mind so he tried to seek the man out.

 

What he got was a childish man with a huge love for poodles. What he got was an apparently reckless man with a penchant for making his coach go crazy. What he got was a man who would dive headfirst into what he wants but would never take, never by force but always hoping and trying.

 

It was endearing, exasperating and surprising to see all in one man. Suddenly, he wasn’t the perfect figure skating god anymore. He became human, became a man with a heart shaped smile that would always warm his heart, a touchy man that would somehow make him happy when his touches were directed at him, coupled with those blue eyes that would always get him lost in its azure pools.

 

Maybe he was wanting something more as well.

 

Skating over to Victor, he gently and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Enough is enough.

 

“Victor,” he called softly as it echoed around him. The man jolted awake as if he was asleep all this time as he blinked and stared at Yuri with wide doe-like eyes. It was a moment of vulnerability and it hit Yuri in the heart.

 

_‘Cute.’_

 

He flushed a bit at the thought as he placed that image deep into his brain along with other precious moments reside.

 

Then, Victor’s expression morphed back into that pleasant smile and adoring eyes. Yuri stared as his throat went dry, seeing himself reflected in his orbs.

 

Suddenly, he got it.

 

_‘Ah, it was me all along.’_

__

The thought made Yuri bursting with happiness and affection that Yuri couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh at how blind he was towards this blatant display of emotion.

 

The Russian is probably looking at him in concern at how hard he was laughing.

 

“Wh-what!?”

 

Once Yuri calmed down, he saw that the man was pouting at him with a small flush of embarrassment on his face. Oh no, Yuri definitely had to tease him now.

 

“It’s kinda funny how you were so out of it that you skated around like a zombie without realizing the time.” Yuri says with a sly smile.

 

Yuri watched with fascination at how the man’s eyes widened comically before blinking as he looked around for confirmation. Victor then blushed as he huffed out in an adorable pout.

 

“You’re so mean Yuri!”

 

Yuri simply chuckled even more after that.

 

“S-stop that!” Victor yelled as he lunged towards the Japanese in hopes to shut him up but then his skates collided with the other causing both of them to fall.

 

A loud bump resounded the rink before being followed by audacious laughter flowed surrounding the two. It wasn’t anything funny really but they were happy and light and just plain living.

 

As the laughter died down, Yuri stared into those eyes that stared right back at him. He could feel the other moving closer as he as well move towards him. A moment seemingly meant for them only as they got closer and closer. Faces inches apart to the point they could easily map out each others features and with a little push and a little tug they could just-

 

“Closing time in 5 minutes!”

 

The voice was so unexpected and loud that Victor basically jump and rolled to the other side in fright while Yuri could only blink at the interruption. Shaking his head at the bad timing, the man got up and dusted himself off as he held out a hand for the fuming Russian on the ice.

 

“Come on Victor. Let’s head back.”

 

Taking his hand, the man let out a frustrated sigh as he nodded.

 

At long last, the were finally out of the rink and Yuri chuckled to himself as he exaggeratedly stretched and sighed into the night air.

 

“It’s been 10 long years!” Yuri shouted out loud like a man who hadn’t seen land for days.

 

“Yuri!” Victor almost screeched as he chased the man. Yuri stuck his tongue out at Victor before running away from the embarrassed man, laughing like a maniac.

 

_‘Maybe sometime in the near future, I can truly confess to Victor, or at least let him in on how I’m interested in him. I should kiss him first as a surprise, he does love surprises after all.’_

__

A smile graced his lips at the thought as he look at the beautiful night sky above. Only thing that would make it perfect was if Victor stopped chasing him like a madman and enjoy the view with him.

 

Yuri mentally sweat dropped but continued to smile anyways.

 

_‘Well, life can’t always be a perfect love story.’_

__

Once they finally arrive back at Lilia’s, Victor was sweating bullets and winded as Yuri simply shrugged his coat off and received a very enthusiastic hug from Wendy.

 

“ _Vitya!_ What have you been doing this whole day!? Tomorrow, we’re doubling your training schedule for the __week__ as punishment!” Yakov heavily berated the dying man.

 

Victor held his hand up as he tried his hardest to catch his breath and after 5 minutes of a fuming Yakov, he finally spoke.

 

“B-but Yakov!”

 

“No buts! Be glad this is all you get,” the old coach gruff as he turned his back on him and walked away. Victor then collapsed on his knees as he stared at the ground at the heavy weight on his shoulders, which doubled when Makkachin went over and climbed on his back.

 

Yuri sweat dropped at the scene.

 

“Y-Yuri…”

 

The man weakly called out to him as he stared, teary eyes at his last hope and only saviour.

 

Yuri gave Victor a reassuring smile as Victor’s eyes light up in hope.

 

Yuri then gave him a thumbs up.

 

“ _Gambatte, Victor._ (Good luck, Victor.)”

 

Victor fell flat on the ground, utterly crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, you guys have no idea how much I would like Yuri and Victor to just get together!
> 
> Also Me: Yuri and Victor are going in too fast! I can't let this happen!!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comment down whatever you like. XD I love reading them so much!


	23. Take 2 And Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take 2's, arrangements and training. Poor Victor XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed cause I forgot Phichit's Bday. My sweet boy!

The night was silent as Yuri laid on his bed, recounting the events of the day before slightly turning his head to the side to see Victor _fucking_ Nikiforov on the floor holding onto his poodle, Makkachin, while staring at the ceiling. The Japanese flushed a bit at a little idea forming into his head.

 

“Victor…”

 

The man called out softly, trying to keep the tranquility in the atmosphere.

 

A soft shuffle as the man turned to look up at Yuri from the floor.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed rather sleepily.

 

Ducking his head a bit into himself, Yuri glanced up at Victor with a small smile and pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“I feel bad for having you sleep on the floor,” Yuri says as a start.

 

Victor shook his head in reassurance.

 

“It’s fine Yuri. Besides, I’m simply an uninvited guest here.”

 

A small chuckle.

 

“True, but you’re still a guest.”

 

A snort and a soft whine from Makkachin.

 

“Tell that to Yakov.”

 

Humming to himself so to pretend to be in thought, Yuri shuffled a bit back in his bed creating a space that can fit the Russian if they were pressed together. Patting the empty side, Yuri tilted his head a bit shyly as he gave the other a small smile.

 

“Why don’t you join me?”

 

Blue eyes widened at the invitation as hope brightly reflected in his shinning eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

Voice small and a bit hesitant but full of excitement and glee, how could Yuri say no?

 

Nodding, he gestured once more to his bed.

 

“Come here, boy.”

 

In a moment, Yuri vaguely heard glass shattering at the back of his head as the next thing he could process was a swish and a large bump resounding the area in the next second.

 

It happened so fast and Yuri thought that he should have chosen his words more carefully but having said that phrase multiple times already, the man couldn’t help but automatically say it.

 

Just as the words left his mouth, the two on the floor perked up and had a millisecond stare down with each other.

 

Man vs. Man’s best friend it seemed as blue eyes flamed with determination and black dot like eyes sparkled in energy.

 

The next fraction of a second was used as the two pounced on the space provided by the foreigner in desperation. Makkachin, being smaller, lighter and more fit for this given that she’s an animal no less, was a few centimeters faster than Victor but as they reached the bed, the two heads collide in a bump.

 

By some sort of luck or fate, Makkachin was angled just right to hit Victor’s head away from the bed and Victor’s trajectory and force hitting his pooch to move said dog into a surprised arms of Yuri.

 

In the end, both whined/cried out in pain but the aftermath showed a clear winner.

 

Makkachin was caught into the waiting warm and snug arms of Yuri while Victor was caught by the cold hard floor.

 

Dog - 1

Man - 0

 

It happened so fast and so comically that Yuri stared incredulously as he tried his hardest and best to keep his laughter reigned in. Snickers escaped from him as his face alight with red from preventing the inevitable, the man had no choice but to smash his face onto the pillow as he let out his bellowing laughter.

 

“ _Makkachin!_ ” The Russian whisper-yelled in anger as he growled at the dog.

 

Makkachin growled back but then whimpered and snuggled his head onto Yuri’s side receiving a hand from him to pet his head. The dog turned to Victor in what the Russian perceived to be a dog form of a smirk.

 

By the time Yuri calm down, he looked up to see and red fuming Victor and a glaring Makkachin as the man started to rant and scold his dog.

 

This caused another wave of laughter into Yuri as he smothered himself once more. At this rate, he’ll suffocate himself.

 

The bickering grew louder and louder until the Japanese’s bedroom door swung open to reveal a red faced blond teen with bags underneath his eyes, twitching at the platinum haired man.

 

“Yurio! Makkachin took my Yuri!” The oldest man almost screeched while looking a bit frantic.

 

The teen gave him a deranged smile as he whacked his older rink mate on the head, successfully knocking him out as he hissed in anger at the same time.

 

“You _fucking old man!_ Do you know what time it is!?” The teen whisper-yelled as he rolled up his sleeves, looking ready for an all out brawl.

 

“N-now Yurio. You sh-shouldn’t be fighting..pff..”

 

Yuri lightly scolded as he still had a bit of a laugh in his tone.

 

By then, Yuri was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Makkachin comfortably on his lap.

 

Victor then got up and pulled out a sickeningly sweet smile at the teen as he grabbed Yurio’s wrist.

 

The two then bickered as a shadow loomed over them but they never batted an eye towards it until they felt a cold chill and a murderous intent coming from it.

 

Yuri had hid his face once again on his pillow, shaking with chuckles as he bang his hand against the headboard at the pure look of terror the two Russians sported.

 

Yakov hit both of them on the head and dragged them by the ear into the kitchen causing the two to bit their lips from protesting and waking Lilia or Wendy up but mostly Lilia.

 

Yuri followed them from behind with an air of amusement around him.

 

A few minutes later, Yuri explained the situation since both Victor and Yurio couldn’t get a word in before they started pointing fingers at each other and Makkachin in Victor’s case.

 

A vein popped onto the old man’s head as he glared at the two to shut up.

 

“If this is how you’re going to be then you have left me with no choice. Victor, you are taking Yurio’s room because by this time it’s pretty obvious you won’t be leaving any time soon and Yurio, you are going to share a room with Yuri. The one person in the world who can put up with your moods and keep you in line.” Yakov said with an air of finality.

 

The two tried to speak up in protest as Yuri shook his head at the action.

 

_‘Wrong move.’_

__

They both received scalding glares from the coach effectively silencing them.

 

“You better go to sleep now and if I hear one more and I mean _one more_ of the ruckus the two of you have been creating again, you’ll be sleeping _outside_. Understand?” Yakov growled.

 

“Y-yes coach.” The two nodded in fear.

 

They then dashed into their knew arrangements causing Yuri to chuckle once more as he went to his room to find the blond grumbling on his bed.

 

“Move over, Yurio.” Yuri says lightly as Makkachin joined them as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor had made a fatal error in his judgement and he blames and curses everything on his poor memory.

 

Shaking with his back against the door, Victor stared at the eyes of the devil.

 

Eyes glowering in the dark as Potya guarded it’s owner’s bed with fervour, pacing around the bed as it stared heavily down on the man.

 

_‘Why, oh, why!? Of all the things that I forget it had to be the fact that Yurio’s demon cat was in his room this whole time?’_

__

The man silently cried as he slumped down on the door. Now, he wouldn’t be able to sleep with Yuri after that wonderful chance that had opened up for him and that brat Yurio gets to be with Yuri!? __His Yuri!__

__

Victor mentally cursed the skies.

 

_‘Whoever you are messing and playing with my love life! I hate- no ****despise** **  you. Leave me alone!’ _

__

* * *

 

__

Lilia woke up bright and early as she stretched and fixed herself up. She then went out of her room to fix up some coffee for Yakov and tea for Yuri. She then proceeded to make a nice hearty meal.

 

Just as she was about to start, a young girl yawned as she came into the kitchen.

 

Lilia covered her mouth as she silently giggled at the cute girl’s bedhead as he rubbed her eyes from sleep. Vicchan padded in front of her in an excited bark.

 

“Morning Wendy.” Lilia patted her head.

 

“Morning _‘baa-chan_.” The girl replied.

 

Lilia blinked at the foreign word the same time as Wendy blinked at what she said in surprise before flushing a deep red and covering her face in embarrassment.

 

A high pitched sound came out of the child as she shook her head frantically.

 

Lilia blinked again at the reaction before taking pity on the girl.

 

“Wendy,” Lilia called out gently getting the girl’s attention.

 

“Wanna help me cook breakfast?”

 

The old woman asked with a small title of her lips.

 

Her embarrassment was quickly replaced by awe, wonder and excitement as she happily nodded.

 

The two then started as Lilia instructed the small child on what to do and where to begin.

 

As they work, Lilia made some small talk with Wendy. It was a lighthearted affair as the young girl listened with rapt attention, interested in Lilia’s years as a Prima Ballerina.

 

Just as the food was done cooking, Yuri went out and greeted at the two.

 

“It’s good that your awake, Yuri, but where are the others? They aren’t usually prone to sleep in,” Lilia asked.

 

The Japanese looked to be remembering something before chuckling into his hand and shaking his head.

 

“Well, we boys had _quite_ the night. Yakov made some _arrangements_ last night so now, Victor gets Yurio’s room while Yurio shares a room with me.”

 

Wendy nodded as she took her father’s words at face value but Lilia simply raise a brow at how suspicious that sounded. The man simply smiled making that look not so innocent but looking at Wendy, it seemed she was the only one who thought that.

 

_‘Something happened last night.’_

__

Lilia mused to herself and in that moment, Makkachin energetically bounded into the room as he caught the attention of Vicchan. The two poodles barked at each other happily before running off to play somewhere else.

 

“Ah, Makka! Vicchan! Wait for me.” The young girl called out worriedly as she made a move to follow them but then stopped as she hesitantly looked back.

 

Her father smiled at her gently as he motioned her to go on.

 

“I’ll set up the table in your stead so you go make sure nothing breaks, okay?” Yuri says in a fond tone.

 

Wendy smiled and nodded at her father before going off towards where the dogs are.

 

_‘Such a responsible girl.’_

__

Lilia thought as she went back to cooking. The man, true to his words, set up the table.

 

“You raised a wonderful girl, Yuri.” Lilia softly called out.

 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him halting a bit before continuing his job.

 

“You think so?” He asked, voice cracking with doubts and uncertainty.

 

It made Lilia remember all the times her friends would take to her about their kids. Always second guessing, always hoping for the best and always wishing that what their doing is the right thing.

 

_‘I guess for Yuri, that’s doubled. Being a single parent is hard, no matter what the ****true** ** circumstances between them is.’ _

__

Lilia went over to Yuri and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“She loves you, that much is clear and most of all, she’s kind and considerate even if a bit shy. Not a lot of parents get to raise their kids into kind people and from where I’m standing. I think you’re on the right track.” Lilia said gently.

 

The man’s eyes shine with gratitude and it appears to Lilia how _young_ Yuri really is. He isn’t seasoned for a child yet, haven’t reached that peek in life where you wanted to settle down but somehow a child was thrust into his life and he is trying to balance that into his life.

 

A wave of respect and warmth went over the old woman’s heart.

 

Here before her is a boy who was ready and thriving to take on the world but decided to take up a child from the bottom of his heart and be there for her. He could have left her in another person’s care but he instead took up the responsibility.

 

Lilia smiled despite herself.

 

“Now I get where Wendy take her kindness from.”

 

Yuri smiled as well as he gave her a small bow.

 

* * *

 

 

Training for Victor and Yurio was _hell_. Yakov made sure that it was brutal for all the wasted time and silly shenanigans that they did.

 

When watching his top student and his second coming panting and sweating and just about ready to die gave the old coach a smug feeling.

 

“Y-yakov! W-we’re sorry!” The eldest whined.

 

“If you have time to talk then you aren’t that winded after all. Five minute break and then resume your training.” The coach gruff.

 

Call him sadistic but for the first time in the history of his career as a coach, the two most troublesome students in his entire life is _listening_ to him and Yakov will be damned if he doesn’t milk this for all it’s worth.

 

The Japanese watched with a sweat dropped at his very pleased expression on his face as he skated closer.

 

“Yuri, how is your program coming along?” The coach asked.

 

The man gave a thoughtful hum before nodding to himself.

 

“I think it’s coming along smoothly, Yakov. I decided to settle on El Tango de Roxanne as my music.”

 

Yakov raised a brow on that.

 

“Isn’t that a bit seductive? Are you somehow competing with Victor?”

 

The Japanese’s brows crinkled together as he tilted his head in confusion.

 

“How so?”

 

“Victor’s SP is On Love: Eros.”

 

Recognition flashed in Yuri’s eyes as he nodded understandingly before shaking his head at him.

 

“I was thinking more on the lines of a playfully unexpected love with a bit of suave.” The male blushed as he said that.

 

Yakov’s interest was perked.

 

“Really now? Show me what you got.”

 

With a smirk that really seemed out of place on the male’s face, he skated off to set his song before going to the middle.

* * *

 

 

Victor was on the table in the cafeteria with a cold drink pressed against his cheek so to help cool down his overworked and heated face. A blonde teen was groaning beside him.

 

“This is all you’re fault you old man.” Yurio grumbled.

 

“Why are you so mean to me Yurio?” Victor whined.

 

All he got was a scoff for a response causing Victor’s back to ache. Speaking of aches.

 

“Hey! Don’t you think I’ll let you off for kicking me yesterday.” Victor complained.

 

“You actually noticed that? That’s a miracle.” Yurio sarcastically drawled in mock impressiveness.

 

“Hey!”

 

“So what? You needed a wake up call. I should have hit harder next time.” Yurio sneered.

 

“Why you little-”

 

A door slammed open causing the two to straighten up in case it was Yakov.

 

“Woah, what happened to you guys?” Mila asked causing the two to literally slump back in relief.

 

“Mila! Don’t scare us like that.” Victor whined as he held his chest. It was still beating so fast.

 

“Er…sorry?”

 

“That reminds me. Yurio, get your demon cat out of your room.” Victor commanded.

 

Yurio smirked.

 

“Why? Couldn’t sleep princess?”

 

“Don’t make me show Yuri your posters of him.” Victor threatened causing Yurio to blush furiously.

 

“Don’t you dare!” The teen cried outraged as he pounced on the older man.

 

“Eeep! Help! Mad child! Mad child!” Victor dramatically called as Yurio tried his best to pin him down.

 

“Hey, hey, we shouldn’t fight.” Georgi said trying to separate the two.

 

“Georgi? When did you get here?” Yurio asked.

 

Georgi gave him a look of mortification.

 

“I’ve been here this whole time!”

 

The man then received blank looks from his teammates.

 

“Y-you are horrible!” Georgi yelled as he teared up and dramatically cried while running away.

 

“And you call _me_ dramatic.” Victor shook his head.

 

“Says the old man with white hair.” Yurio drawled.

 

“Yurio! T-that’s mean!” Victor yelled as he teared up and ran the same way like Georgi only this time there is a flower beside him and a crashing wave as his background.

 

“Victor’s extra attitude never ceased to amaze me.” Mila commented in awe as she laughed at Victor.

 

“Apparently it annoys the hell out of me.” Yurio grumbled.

 

 

 

****Phichit’s Birthday Special (April 30)** **

****

Phichit was blindfolded by Wendy and Yuri as they made their was to the inn. Phichit knew there was a surprise waiting for him so he couldn’t help but be giddy and jumpy on the whole way there.

 

“Phichit, stay still!” Yuri laughed as he guide Phichit’s through his left.

 

“You’re gonna love it!” Wendy cheered as she guide him through his right.

 

Phichit couldn’t contain his excitement though. How could he when he knows these two give out the best surprises! Especially Wendy.

 

The Thai immediately knew something was up when he was asked to come to Yuri’s homeland on his birthday. Especially with the other skaters suspiciously going silent in their social media.

 

Phichit just knew everyone is in on this but he couldn’t be that sure. It was suspicious behaviour so of course he would suspect something.

 

“Almost there.” Yuri says and Phichit could practically hear his best friend’s smile.

 

They then stopped as the two flanking his sides suddenly disappeared. Phichit then took off his blindfold as everybody chorused,

 

“ _Suk-san wan-geet!_ (Happy Birthday!)”

 

Phichit’s eyes sparkled in glee and amazement as he saw everyone there but not only that. The designs _killed_ him!

 

It was a Thailand style decoration with all his favorite Thai foods but what took the cake was it was incorporated with hamster designs!

 

Phichit gasps as he teared up at the beautifully and cute chibi paintings of his hamsters, Coco, Arthur and Gegee, in cute matching skating outfits and skates.

 

“D-did I just die?” Phichit happily cried.

 

Yuri simply laughed at his best friend.

 

It was a fun time for the Thai as he went around and dragged both Yuri and Wendy in a barrage of selfies. The gifts were great and the company are awesome.

 

Phichit struck out and got pics of the famous Victor Nkiforov fighting his younger blonde teammate, Yuri Plisetsky, simply because of something Yuri mentioned. Who wouldn’t want a pic of that?

 

What was most fun was when when it was nighttime and the kids were out and asleep as almost everyone is drunk out of their minds.

 

It was a free for all as Phichit documented anything to everything. Yuri was supposed to be in on the drunken action but was prevented from doing so when a drunken Victor got jealous at Yuri’s glass and demanded that his attention is on him and him only.

 

Phichit was laughing and crying on the floor when Victor announced with a tearful expression that Yuri was cheating on him cause he kept staring and holding his glass of alcohol. Chris then swaggered up and ganged up on Yuri as he declared that Yuri must marry Victor for everything to be forgiven.

 

Phichit thanked the gods for letting him take a video of that golden moment.

 

The two then went dancing causing Phichit to declare his ship sailing strong and tried to stir up more trouble.

 

The next morning, almost everyone partying last night had a hangover except Phichit and Yuri plus Phichit had the best birthday gift that Yuri presented to him.

 

“So how’s you blackmail material.” Yuri laughed as he looked over Phichit’s shoulder to his phone.

 

“Phenomenal, best birthday present ever! Can’t wait for the next one. It better be on your wedding.” Phichit cheered.

 

Yuri simply laughed as he shook his head.

 

“Too fast Phichit.”

 

Yep, Yuri Katsuki is the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
